Trading Places
by Tenchi Knight
Summary: Kim and Shego are forced to live in one-another's shoes and come to discover some rather interesting things about themselves and each other...
1. Trading Places

TRADING PLACES

By: Tenchi Knight

WARNING: This is a rated M KIGO fic. If you know what this means, and you're offended by it, leave. If you

don't know, it's where Kim and Shego are involved. If you're offended now, leave. If you're offended by foul

language, get the hell out. If you're still here, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any related properties. They are copyright the Disney Corporation and are

used without permission.

Author's Notes: I've taken some liberties with the characters. Please bear with me. Thank you.

Chapter 1: Trading Places

"Hahaha! This time I will succeed in my plan!" Drakken gloats as Shego idly files her nails, rolling her eyes at her

employer's foolhardiness.

"You realize that Kim's going to break this one just like she's broken every other one." Shego says.

"Not with this new plan!" He throws his arms in the air. "I will finally defeat Kim Possible!"

"Think again, Drakken!" Kim declares, standing atop one of his machines.

"What? Kim Possible! Where did you come from?" Drakken demands.

"Probably through one of the air vents, just like normal." Shego says. "All right, Kimmie, let's go..."

She stands and smiles broadly while squaring off against her teen nemesis, Kim Possible, and she in response

readies herself. Unbeknownst to them, Drakken is off powering up the device he had stolen from Jack Hench. He

watches silently as they fight, then fires the weapon. He's surprised when a massive blast of energy shoots out and

strikes both Shego and Kim, knocking them to the ground.

"Uh oh..." He says, realizing he's a dead man once Shego recovers.

Leaving everything behind, he beats a hasty retreat to his escape hovercraft because he knows that the harm that will

come to him is far more lasting than his financial losses.

HOURS LATER...

Kim slowly opens her eyes and looks around feeling as if she had been mercilessly beaten with a hammer.

Struggling to stand up and feeling very unsteady, she slowly staggers over to a table before hearing a soft moan off

to the side. She looks over and then screams as she sees herself slowly moving on the floor. This horrifying sight is

overshadowed as she realizes the scream she had just uttered was in Shego's voice. She looks down and discovers

that she's Shego. Kim's body then slowly rises and they shake their head.

"Damn... what the hell hit me?" They ask in unison.

"Drakken..." Kim replies, causing the woman to jerk her head and look over. "Hi, Shego..."

"Kimmie..?" Shego asks, unbelieving, as she looks over at herself standing there.

"I don't know what the hell hit us, but now you're in my body and I'm in yours..." She says, holding out her arms to

the side. Shego looks at Kim, then down at herself, and then grins as she looks up once more.

"What are you thinking..?" Kim asks. All of a sudden her eyes go wide. "No!"

"Oh, yeah..." Shego says and runs her hands up and down her sides before cupping her breasts and grinning lewdly

at a wide eyed Kim.

"Shego, stop..."

"Why should I, Kimmie? I'm in you, you're in me, I figure we've both got to get used to our new bodies so why

not?" Shego asks.

"Shego..." She says and walks over to her, making to stop her.

"Kimmie, first things first, be careful with those hands. They're lethal weapons. Second, until we get back to our

original bodies, these are our bodies." Shego says. "That means you can't really tell me what I can or can't do to this

body."

"I... you're right..." Kim slumps Shego's shoulders in defeat. Then she asks, "Shego, could you train me on how to

use your powers?"

"I don't know, Kimmie, you could use them against me in the future." Shego teases and smiles, a look which is very

unnatural on Kim's face. "All right... it's like this..."

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Kim tears through the lab. Using the plasma to strengthen her hands; she punches through plate steel, cuts through

thick walls, and firing it from her hands in blasts while Shego watches with a satisfied smile.

"You pick it up quickly, Kimmie. Now, for the time being, is there anything that I should know about your body

before I take over as you? Or can I just jump in head-long?"

"Take over? What are you talking about?" Kim asks.

"You look like me, I look like you. We're now each other. That means I've got to go to school and do what you do,

and you've got to lounge around and do next to nothing. Wow... you've got it good. If you want, you can even

sabotage Drakken's little toys before he's done so I don't have to come break them."

"Oh, no... I'm gonna make you break them, and I'm gonna fight you too." Kim says and Shego grins.

"Ooh, feeling feisty, Kimmie?"

"No more than usual." Kim says. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Only little things such as the locations of Drakken's lairs, the layouts, and what not."

Kim nods silently.

"I've got a list inside my suit..."

Kim starts patting around, but then looks up, confused. Shego rolls her eyes and walks over, putting one hand on

Kim's back and the other on her breast before sliding her hand into the uniform, her hand moving across Kim's cloth

covered chest, making her shiver as she does. Shego smiles, teasingly massaging Kim's breast while at the same

time working her hand further into the uniform to find the hidden list. After what seems to be an eternity to Kim, but

which is just over a minute to the rest of the world, Shego's hand withdraws and she's standing there holding a

folded paper. She then, with a smile, holds it up for the blushing Kim.

"This is my cheat sheet. Don't lose it. It's got all the lairs and their doomsday weapons listed on it." Shego says.

"And he usually moves from lair to lair in that order."

"Don't you think it's dangerous to have a list like this?" Kim asks, confused.

"None of them ever work, so why would I have to worry?" Shego answers flippantly.

"Anything else?"

"Nope..." She grins. "I think that you'll figure everything out really quick..."

Kim looks at the villainess wearing her body for a long moment then sighs.

"Are you good with numbers?" Kim asks.

"Don't worry, I'll do fine." Shego says.

"What do you mean?" Kim asks.

"Your math test, I'll do fine." Shego says. "And I won't even cheat."

"Thank you." Kim says. "Now is there anything else we need to discuss before we go our separate ways?"

"There's one thing." She says, reaching into Kim's outfit once more and withdrawing a key on a chain that was

nestled between her breasts. "This stays with me."

"Oh." Kim says. "So do you need anything else that's tucked away in here?"

"Nope, I think that's it." Shego says. "See you around, good looking." She kisses her body square on the lips while

massaging her right breast. Kim moans softly, and then pulls away with a shocked expression. "Sorry, Kimmie, I've

always wanted to maul myself and see just how good I felt... and damn I feel good..."

She walks out with a swagger in her step while Kim walks to the hangar and climbs into a hovercraft. She takes off

for the next lair, not knowing that particular hovercraft has been suffering mechanical malfunctions lately.

***

As Shego exits the lair, she hears the kimmunicator. She presses a button and looks at the screen at Wade's face.

"Go, Wade." She says, fighting back a chuckle at using the teen heroine's body and voice.

"Kim, I've been trying to get in contact with you for the past four hours. I was just about to call Global Justice to

come see if you were okay."

"No big. Drakken hit me with some ray that knocked me out. You know how it is. Have you heard from Ron?"

Shego asks.

"Don't you remember, Kim? Ron's got the flu and couldn't go with you."

"Oh. Guess my brain got a little scrambled from the ray. Well, whatever. Could I get a ride home?" Shego says.

"Sure. I've already got something lined up and ready to go..."

"Spanking..." Shego says with a grin.

EIGHT HOURS LATER...

Shego walks into the Possible home and looks around for a long moment before speaking.

"I'm home..." She says, and is immediately assaulted by two pre-teen tornadoes.

"Where were you?" Jim asks.

"What happened?" Tim asks.

"Did you see anything cool?" Jim asks.

"Anything blow up?" Tim asks.

"What took you so long getting home?" Jim and Tim ask in unison.

"I was in Brazil fighting Drakken where he was trying to use a sonic disruptor to destabilize the earth's crust. I

didn't really see anything cool since I was there to fight him, and nothing blew up this time. The reason I got home

late was he hit me with a ray that knocked me out for a couple hours, then it took six hours to get back here to

Middleton."

"Oh." The brothers say in unison.

"Either of you have any more questions?"

They shake their heads.

"Good. Then I'm gonna go up to my room and relax."

She walks upstairs and closes the door after herself. She looks around the room for a long moment and then sighs.

"Damn... I've fallen into my own worst nightmare." She says before walking over to the bed and leaping onto it,

landing on her back and staring up at the ceiling. "At least she doesn't have any pictures of that stupid band, 'The O-

Boys' or whatever they're called..."

She sits up and looks around the room before smiling devilishly. She slowly stands and stalks over to her closet,

feeling as if she were invading someone else's room, which she is, though it doesn't look that way. She opens the

doors and smiles as she looks at the clothing before her.

"Well, well... first things first... a little dress-up..."

She begins picking out clothes and laying them out on the bed, choosing the clothing almost at random. She then

walks over to the door, locks it, and then goes over to a radio and pops she sees nearby before pressing play and

listening to the music with a smile. She then swaggers over to a full-length mirror before grinning and slowly lifting

her shirt suggestively. Next thing she knows, she's dancing and grinning at her reflection. After fifteen minutes of

stripping, she's standing there, looking at herself naked, the only adornment being a key hanging from a chain about

her neck, feeling more aroused than she had in a long while. She slowly begins to work her hands up and down her

body, exploring the nuances and sensitive zones that are scattered about her form.

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"Damn... I love this body..." She pants, a half smile on her lips.

She steps into Kim's attached bathroom and turns on the shower to hot before stepping under the stream of water,

indulging in the feeling of the steaming hot water beating down on her skin. After about fifteen minutes, she makes

the water a bit cooler and scrubs down from head to toe. She then reaches for the shampoo before lifting the bottle

and reading the brand. She quirks her eyebrow and sniffs derisively.

"This shit will do for today... but I'll be damned if I use this any more than I have to." She shakes her head slowly.

"Damn it, Kimmie, why don't you have better taste in hair care products?"

She sighs and then pours the solution onto her hand before massaging it into her hair and scrubbing her scalp.

Twenty minutes later, she steps out of the shower and towels off. Then she dries her hair and wraps it in a towel as

well. She walks out of her bathroom and over to her bed where she picks up an outfit consisting of a pink tank top

emblazoned with a big red heart, red panties, and a pair of low-riding blue-jeans that she puts on and ties off with a

golden cord. She then removes the towel from her hair, and tousles it for a moment before looking at the mirror and

smiling.

"Damn... even like this I look good..." She says as she turns and inspects her ass in the jeans, smiling broadly. She

saunters out of her room, coming up short as she sees Ann Possible walking up the stairs. Ann looks at her and

smiles.

"Oh, Hi Kimmie, I was wondering if you were home. I haven't heard much from you."

"Oh, sorry, I was in my room." Shego says. "Well, I'm heading out... later."

She makes to pass Ann but is stopped by Ann's voice.

"Will you be home for dinner?"

Shego glances at the clock. It's five in the evening. "No, I probably won't be. I'll be home sometime. Later." She

leaps downstairs, grabs a set of keys with a pink heart keychain attached to them and walks out the front door

without another word. As she walks out to the street, she looks at the keys in her hand. In addition to the heart, there

is a small string with letter beads on it spelling out KIMMIE CUB in heart-enclosed letters. Shego sighs and shoves

the keys into her pocket before sauntering down the street. Fifteen minutes later, she arrives at Middleton Bank and

walks inside. She walks up to the teller who looks up and smiles.

"Oh, Hi, Kim..."

Shego stares at the woman for a long moment, then turns and walks back to the door only to stop once more and turn

back around. She walks up to the teller once more who's watching her, confused. "I need to get into a safe deposit

box."

"But you don't have one here, Kim." The teller says. "At least, you don't have one that I know of, anyway."

"Oh, I do. It's box thirteen. I need to get into it." Shego says. "It's really important."

The teller nods, then motions to a man who walks over to where they are standing. "Kim needs to get into box

thirteen."

"Box thirteen, really? Now, I didn't know that you had a box here, Kim." The man says.

"I have the key right here." She pulls out the chain, showing the key, and the man nods. They walk over to the vault,

and he opens the door. They step inside and she walks directly over to the box, taking the key and sliding it into the

lock. He walks over with his own key and inserts it as well. They then turn the keys simultaneously and he pulls the

door open before removing the box and setting it down on a table. He then glances at her.

"When you're finished, please put it back into the compartment and shut the door." He says and she nods. He turns

and walks out of the vault, and she waits until she hears the sound of the iron bars that make up the inner gate

shutting, an oddly reassuring sound that normally would make her feel very unsteady, being behind bars and all. She

opens the lid of the box and looks inside at the various bundles of bills. From Yen to Yuan, US Dollars to Pesos, and

from Euro to Rupees, she has a collection worth several million dollars in the various currencies in the box as well

as a handful of counterfeit IDs and passports for various countries, all of them bearing her former face, the face now

borne by Kim Possible. She takes out a bundle of twenty dollar bills and tears the bundle open, removing half the

wad and putting the other half back into the box. She then shuts the box and slides it into the wall once more before

closing the door and walking to the locked gate where the man is waiting off to the side.

"I've got what I need." She says, and he opens the gate, letting her out. She smiles at him, then walks out of the bank

and looks around. "Where do I go now?" She wonders aloud, then pauses as she sees an ice cream parlor, something

she wasn't able to indulge in before as she was a wanted woman, and smiles before walking across the street and

into the shop where she sees some high school girls but dismisses them, walking over to the counter where she sees

a young woman working. She looks over and smiles before walking to where Shego is standing.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" She asks, and Shego rakes her eyes over her for a long moment, a lopsided grin

forming on her lips as she takes in the sights. The young woman behind the counter has a healthy build and fills out

her red and white vertical candy-striped uniform in all the right ways. Her long silver hair is tied in a ponytail that

extends from under her white baseball cap and her wide expressive blue eyes peer out beneath the bill, her petit nose

and full lips completing the image of beauty presented. This expression is not lost on the girl who blushes softly, the

blush highlighting her high cheekbones strikingly.

"All depends on what you've got..." Shego says, making the girl blush more. "Do you have anything... sweet with a

cherry?" The girl's blush reaches titanic proportions. "Yeah... that sounds good... I'll have a sundae with caramel-

swirl, vanilla bean, and chocolate delight topped with extra hot fudge..." She emphasizes the word hot and quirks her

eyebrow. "Whipped cream... and a pretty little cherry..." She smiles at the girl who looks down at the ice cream,

busying herself as she makes the order. After a few minutes, she puts it up on the counter.

"Here you go..." She says shyly.

Shego puts down a twenty and picks the cherry from the top, popping it into her mouth, stem and all. After a

moment, she smiles and pulls out the double-tied stem from between her teeth. She winks at the girl, takes her ice

cream treat, and walks over to a seat where she sits down. Moments later, a mocha-skinned young woman walks

over and sits down.

"Yes, Monique?" Shego says.

"Girl, what are you doing?" Monique asks, glancing at the server before looking back at Shego. "I mean were you

just flirting with her?"

"What did it look like?" Shego asks.

"It looked like you were trying to pick her up." Monique says.

"Do you think that it worked?" Shego asks, idly sucking on her spoon as she eyes the server who blushes again.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Do you think she's interested?" Shego asks, and takes another bite.

"Interested? Girl, she's... well... a girl!" Monique says.

"And who knows a woman's body better than another woman?" Shego asks.

Monique's jaw drops open wide and she stares at a grinning Shego.

"Are you serious?" She asks, unbelieving. Shego chuckles softly and waves the chocolate-hued girl off.

"Don't worry, Mo, it's not what you think. I was just having fun toying with her. It's nothing serious."

"Kim, what's gotten into you? You're dressed different, you're hitting on the server, it's like you're a different

person..." Monique says.

"You have no idea..." She says softly, smiling and chuckling as she waves the girl off then speaks louder. "Don't

worry, it's just a phase. Now I think I'm gonna finish my sundae then go do some shopping! See you later..."

"You mind if I go with you? I feel the need to get my shop on!"

Shego shrugs at this. "Sure, why not come along, the more the merrier." She stops and then chuckles darkly at her

perverse humor while Monique looks confused. "Don't worry, Mo, my dirty little mind just thought of something

that struck it as funny."

Monique shakes her head and walks off while Shego shrugs and goes back to eating her sundae. She glances over

and sees the server watching her from the corner of her eye. She looks over a little and takes a bite while winking,

causing the girl to blush once more. She smiles and turns her full attention to the confection, enjoying herself

thoroughly.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Shego works the last few bits of the delicious fare from the bowl before wiping her mouth and putting the napkin in

it. She stands and takes it to the garbage before walking over to the end of the counter, much to Monique's

confusion. The server also walks over to the end where Shego had gone.

"What's your name?" Shego asks, leaning against the counter casually.

"Elizabeth." The server replies shyly.

"Liz, you're a beautiful girl, and I can tell you're a good kid too... so I'll do something for you I don't do for many

other people, I'll give you something for nothing. Do you want to know what it is?" Elizabeth nods and leans in a

bit. "I'm going to give you a piece of advice."

"You're going to give me advice?" Elizabeth asks, confused.

"Yes. Here's the advice... if you're looking for a nice girl to settle down with, stay the hell away from me." She

says, and Elizabeth blinks, her face a mask of confusion. "Believe me when I say I'm not really a good person..."

"I don't understand..." Elizabeth says and Shego sighs.

"You're going to call me insane, and that's fine if it keeps you from pursuing me." Shego says. "This face you're

looking at is not mine. The one you're looking at belongs to Kim Possible, world-famous globetrotting heroine and

all-around do-gooder. The voice you're hearing also belongs to her, but the mind controlling them belongs to Shego,

a mercenary villainess employed by a super-villain who's bent on world domination. Lord knows I want to take you

home with me and do all sorts of deviant things until you pass out or I get bored, but I can't bring myself to do that.

I can't bring myself to hurt you by dumping you off when I'm done with you... I don't know why... I guess it's just

residual goodness from this body or maybe it's just you're too innocent to corrupt in such a fashion."

Elizabeth nods slowly while looking at her, and then speaks. "You're right; I do think that sounds crazy. That

sounds absolutely insane. And if you hadn't dropped those two names, I would have called you a loony to your face.

But I've followed Kim Possible's exploits for quite some time and I know just some of what she's gone through and

what some of the things that Doctor Drakken and the others have developed to try to take her down so I know that

what you suggested is possible... it's just a shame because I was really flattered and I guess I was hoping that you

were really interested..."

"I was, and that's the reason I'm pushing you away. I don't want to hurt you." Shego says, and Elizabeth stares at

her for a long moment. Then, on impulse, she moves forward, putting her hands on Shego's cheeks and leaning in,

pressing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Shego loses herself in the delicious feeling of the young

woman's lips pressing to her own, but then a feeling from deep within her psyche forces itself to the surface, making

its presence known and causing Shego to end the kiss and hold the young woman at arm's length. "I'm sorry,

Elizabeth, but this was doomed before it began." Tears form in Elizabeth's eyes and Shego leans up, kissing the

young woman on the forehead. "You'll find someone in time." She turns and finds herself just a few feet from

Monique who's staring at her.

"What in the world, Girlfriend?" Monique asks. "What is going on with you?"

Shego glances over her shoulder at Elizabeth who's staring at Monique. "It's purely a term of endearment for a

friend, nothing more." She turns back to Monique. "Let's go, Mo."

"Whoa, wait a second, Kim. I've got to know something first..."

"I said let's go, Monique. I won't say it a third time. I'll just walk out and leave you here." Shego says, and then a

moment later walks out the door. Monique stares at her for a second before looking at Elizabeth, who is also silently

watching Shego's retreating form.

"I'm sorry... she's normally not like that." Monique says to Elizabeth who looks over at the dark skinned girl.

"Kim's not normally like that at all."

"I know..." She says cryptically and walks into the back room.

Monique stands there for a moment longer before racing out the front door and catching up with Shego who's

walking along the sidewalk as if nothing were the matter. Monique reaches out and grabs Shego's arm to stop her,

and is surprised when Shego suddenly slams her into the ground, with Monique's collar in her left hand and her right

hand held like an eagle's claw, poised over her chest.

"Grab me like that again, Monique, and you will not like the results." She warns with a deadly calm voice. Moments

later, she hauls the young girl back up from the ground and to her feet. "Now, what do you want that it was so

important to man-handle me?"

"Who are you and what did you do to the Kim I know?" Monique asks and Shego smiles evilly.

"You're a quick one. Took this long to catch on?" Shego asks, and Monique stares at her, confused. Shego studies

Monique's face for a long moment then snorts and rolls her eyes. "No... You didn't catch on. Just leave it alone,

Monique, and run with what's going on now, namely shopping. Now, are you in or are you out?"

"In?" Monique says, confused by this whole interaction.

"Good choice." Shego says. "Now, come on. I don't have all day." She starts off once more, and Monique is once

again forced to jog to catch up, but this time she walks alongside Shego instead of trying to stop her.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

Shego and Monique walk through the Middleton Mall, Shego's eyes raking from shop to shop, studying everything

with experience gleaned from her life as a thief while Monique studies the woman wearing her friend's face. Shego

walks into one store, and Monique follows her with a confused look on her face.

"Le Mans?" Monique asks. "You never shop here saying it's too expensive and that the stuff is overpriced."

"It's pronounced 'Le Ma,' Mo, not 'le manz.'" Shego replies. "And it's not too expensive or overpriced if you know

what you're looking for. Besides, it's good to splurge a little from time to time." She walks over to one rack and

begins flipping through the various outfits while a young woman in a black and white horizontal striped shirt, black

slacks, red bandanna tied about her neck, and a black beret atop her head walks over.

"I don't think that Le Mans is suited to your sort, ladies. Perhaps you would feel more at home shopping at Club

Banana or maybe Smarty Mart." She says with a stereotypical French accent. « Stupides petite filles. » (Stupid little

girls.)

"And perhaps you would be better suited to selling French Fries than French designs, what with that pathetic

pseudo-Parisian accent you're forcing. I spent five years in Normandy, Paris, and Le Mans and never heard such a

horrible accent as yours. So why do you think that you have any right to suggest I shop somewhere else?" Shego

asks, not breaking her attention from the clothing she is perusing. « Laissez-nous tranquilles, vous stupide petite

fille, vous êtes parti de votre ligue. » (Leave us alone you little girl. You are out of your league.) Monique stares at

Shego who had effortlessly switched from speaking English to French while simultaneously inspecting a black

blouse. « Je veux au parler au gérant. » (I want to talk to the manager.) The girl walks off, and walks back over a

minute later with a man in tow.

"Is there some sort of problem?" The man asks.

« Vous êtes le gérant? » She asks and he blinks. (You are the manager?)

« Oui. » He says. (Yes.)

« Ce petit clochard a suggéré que je serais plus enclins à acheter des vêtements à 'Smarty Mart' ou 'Club Banana' au

lieu de Le Mans. Quoi de plus, elle a insulté moi et mon ami. Je suis offensé et insulté par ce qu'elle dit et demande

que la justice ne vous. » She says; glancing at the girl who suddenly feels very nervous as the man turns to her. (This

little tramp suggested that I would be more inclined to buy clothes at 'Smarty Mart' or 'Club Banana' instead of Le

Mans. What's more, she insulted me and my friend. I am offended and insulted by what she said and demand that

justice be done.)

"You suggested they go to Smarty Mart or Club Banana?" He demands in English. « Vous êtes Abrogé! » (You are

fired!) He looks at the duo that watches as she walks off, looking crestfallen. "She has been terminated for her

actions. Please, accept a twenty percent..." Shego lifts her eyebrow disdainfully at him. "I mean a thirty percent

reduction in price for your entire purchase, ladies."

"You think that you can simply buy our favor?" Shego asks. "It will take more than that."

"What do you ask of me?" He asks her.

"I want unadulterated access to your private collection in addition to the thirty percent price reduction." She says,

and he hums softly. "I know what you have back there... the truly quality clothing... not these rags..." She flips the

sleeve of the shirt she had just been looking at dismissively. "If you do not, then I will tell them exactly what kind

you cater to..." He raises his eyebrow and she smiles at him. « La femme en noir et vert. » (The woman in black and

green.)

« Vous connaissez? » (You know her?)

« Elle est mon ami intime. » (She is my close friend.)

« Entrez, entrez, s'il vous plaît. » He says while guiding them to a door in the back of the store. (Enter, enter,

please.) Shego smiles as she's ushered through the door, down a hall, and then into what looks more like a palatial

walk-in closet than a clothing store. She walks over to a shirt and gently strokes her hand across the fabric while

smiling.

"I love the feel of true quality..." She purrs, smiling broadly. Monique's are wide as she gazes around the room in

awe. Shego then turns to the manager. "We will summon you when we are ready."

He bows, then turns and walks out, closing the door after them.

"All right, Mo, this is probably your only chance to ever get clothing quite this quality. This is the sort of stuff that

the Fashionistas would literally kill for. So you'd better get cracking."

"Uh... Kim... I don't have near enough to afford something like this." Monique says, the financial reality of the

moment striking her.

"Don't worry, Mo, I've got it covered." Shego says, grinning. She then walks over to one wall where she sees

sleeveless shirts hanging and gazes at them for a long moment before choosing one in black with what looks like a

green tear across the chest and abdomen. "Fierce..." She says as she strips off her shirt while Monique turns to ask

her a question.

"Kim!"

Shego turns, and Monique notices immediately that she is braless and her breasts are on prominent display. "Yes?"

She asks, having paused putting on the shirt.

"You're... you're topless..." Monique says.

"Yes, I am, and feeling rather cold too. Is that the problem?" Shego asks.

"Why are you topless?"

"I wanted to try on this shirt." She says, pulling it on at last. Monique stares at the shirt which fits Kim's body like

a glove, conforming to her every curve deliciously. Shego runs her hands down her body and grins broadly. "Ooh...

yeah... I like this..." She strips off the shirt and quickly puts it off to the side before she goes back to browsing, still

topless.

"Aren't you going to put something on between shirts?" Monique asks.

"I doubt we'll have company since most people don't even know this area exists, and the manager only allows one

customer or group at a time." Shego replies. "So I could strut around naked and not have a care in the world."

"Oh." Monique says, once more stunned by Shego's curious demeanor. Moments later, she shrugs and begins

shopping as well.

THREE HOURS LATER...

Shego has a small pile of clothing sitting and waiting for her, a broad smile on her lips. She looks over at Monique

who has a few items set off to the side as well and who is dressed. She takes one more pair of slacks from the shelf

and after trying them on adds them to the pile. She then gets dressed once more and walks to a phone which she lifts

from its cradle and holds to her ear.

« C'est fin. » She says and hangs up. (We are finished.) A minute later, the manager walks in with a smile on his

face followed by a svelte young woman and a strapping young man who is carrying a roll of butcher paper on his

left shoulder and a roll of fine cord in his right hand which he sets down gently on a nearby table.

The young woman is dressed in a nicely pressed white button-down oxford shirt with a breast pocket and black

slacks. Her beautiful auburn hair is trimmed short with the tips ending just below her jaw line, and has a beautiful

healthy sheen to it, the look highlighting her naturally lovely facial structure. She is wearing highly polished black

leather shoes which nicely complete the image. The young man is wearing a white tee-shirt and black slacks with a

pair of black suspenders that run across his shoulders and cross in the back. His hair is slicked back, giving the

image of a romantic French dock worker as he stands there.

"Did you find everything you wanted?" He asks.

"For the most part, yes, we did." Shego says, and he nods before taking a pencil from behind his ear and pulling out

a small book. He walks over to the clothing and quickly goes through each article, recording the price in the book

before walking to Monique's stack as well. Then he taps the book for a moment before writing one more thing down

and looking at Shego.

"The total comes to thirteen hundred thirty-five dollars." He says. Monique's eyes go wide and her jaw falls open.

Shego pulls out the requested amount and hands it to the manager before taking out another hundred dollars and

holding it up between her index and middle fingers.

"Payment to forget we were ever here." Shego says and the manager blinks at this. She then steps closer, reaches

into his jacket, and slips the money into his shirt's breast pocket. She then steps back and he nods to the young

woman who walks over and gently lifts the pile of clothing and carries it over to the table which she sets down. She

then takes out a length of butcher paper and slices it off before taking each item and carefully refolding it, piling

each item atop the next, putting a piece of crepe paper between each article.

"Kim?" Monique says softly.

Shego walks over to her, and then looks at the young woman who is carefully working with the clothing. "Is

something the matter, Mo?"

"Why are you doing this for me?" She asks. "I mean... really..."

"Is it wrong for someone to do something for someone else just because they want to?" Shego asks, confused by

this.

"Doing something for someone is one thing. You just spent thirteen hundred dollars on clothing for yourself and for

me. Why?"

"I did it because I wanted to, and that's all you should really worry about." Shego says, and then looks over at the

girl who is wrapping the clothing. « Oh! Mon cher, s'il vous plaît placez le chemisier noir sous le chemisier bleue. »

(My dear, please place the black blouse under the blue blouse.)

« Oui, Mademoiselle. » The young woman says softly. (Yes, my lady.) She then places the blue blouse above the

black blouse and continues with her work. As she finishes, she carefully folds the paper over the clothing and the

young man lifts the roll of cord into the table. He stretches it out quickly, then deftly slices it with a small knife and

sets it down next to the table once more before handing the girl the cord. He then gently lifts the wrapped clothing

and she lays the cord across the top before looping it below the bundle and bringing it around and tying it the other

way, securing the purchase deftly and with great efficiency. She ties it off and Shego smiles as she sees less than

three inches of cord has extended past the knot.

« C'est magnifique. » She says and the young woman blushes lightly. (This is perfect.)

« Merci beaucoup. » She replies softly. (Thank you.)

The young man then lifts the bundle gingerly and sets it off to the side while the young woman sets out another

piece of butcher paper. The young man then brings over Monique's purchase and they bundle it as well, working

with practiced efficiency. Once they're finished, Monique looks at the plain looking bundle.

"Thank you." Monique says.

"You are welcome." The young woman says with a slight French accent.

Shego then pulls out several bills from her pocket and walks over to the young woman who watches her carefully. «

Merci encore, Colette, pour votre travail. Ceci est absolument parfait. Vous avez fait un travail magnifique et je dois

dire vous est une belle jeune femme. Vous allez faire une très belle fiancée à l'avenir, je vous le promets. Ceci est

pour votre mariage à venir. » She says in soft voice as she takes the folded money and slips it into the breast pocket

of the young woman before patting it gently, smiling softly as she looks her in the eye. (Thank you again, Colette,

for your work. This is absolutely perfect. You have done a wonderful job and I must say you are a beautiful young

woman. You will make a beautiful bride in the future, I promise you. This is for the wedding to come.)

« Mon mariage? Que voulez-vous dire? » The young woman, Colette, asks in a hushed tone. (My marriage? What

do you mean?)

« Je sais que vous serez en épousant Jean-Claude bientôt. Cet argent est pour vous aider. » Shego says quietly. (I

know that you will be marrying Jean-Claude soon. This money is to help.)

« Qui vous a dit mon engagement..? J'ai seulement dit Mme Green! » Collette stares at Shego who smiles. (Who

told you my engagement...? I only told Mrs. Green!)

« Oui. » Shego nods. (Yes.)

« Mais vous n'êtes pas... » Colette trails off. (But you are not...)

« Mais je suis. » Shego says. (But I am.)

« Comment? » Colette asks. (How?)

« Magico. » Shego says. (Magic.)

« Cela ne peut pas être vrai... » Colette says, shaking her head. (This cannot be true...)

« J'ai été une fois avoué que vous avez voulu me baiser, mais je n'ai jamais vous a permis d'avoir cette occasion. »

Shego says. (I was once told that you wanted to kiss me, but I never allowed you to have this opportunity.)

« C'est vous! Je ne sais pas comment, mais c'est vous! » Colette exclaims. (It's you! I do not know how, but it's

you.)

« Oui, Colette, c'est moi. » Shego affirms. (Yes, Colette, it's me.)

« Allez-vous revenir? » Colette asks. (Will you come back?)

« Pas dans ce corps, je le crains, peut-être que lorsque je suis dans mon corps réel de nouveau. » Shego says sadly.

(Not in this body, I am afraid, maybe when I am in my real body again.)

"Ah." Colette says with a nod.

« Voici quelque chose pour se souvenir de moi. » Shego says, and smiles. (Here's something to remember me.)

Shego reaches out, and tenderly takes the young woman into her arms, pressing her lips to Colette's in a slow, sweet

kiss. Colette tenses at first, but then relaxes and enjoys the tender show of affection. Once Shego ends the kiss, she

kisses Colette gently on the forehead.

« Merci... mon ami... » Colette says. (Thank you... my friend...)

« Je t'en prie. » (My pleasure.) Shego says, smiling at her. She then steps back and turns to the young man who is

standing there. « Prendre soin d'elle. » (Take care of her.)

« Oui, mademoiselle. » He says. (Yes, ma'am.)

Colette then takes Shego's purchase and carries it over to her, handing it to her gently. She takes it with a smile

which Colette returns genuinely. She then retrieves Monique's purchase and brings it to her. « Prendre soin d'elle.

Elle est une bonne femme. » (Take care of her. She is a good woman.)

Monique stares at the young woman for a long moment and Shego chuckles softly, drawing Colette's attention. «

Monique ne parle pas français. » She says and Colette's eyes light up. (Monique does not speak French.)

"Ah! Pardonne-moi. Monique, she is a good woman. Take care of her." She says with a soft but distinct French

accent, and Monique stares at her before turning to Shego who's standing there with a smile.

"C'mon, Monique, let's go." She says, and turns to the door that the manager has opened for them. « Merci. »

(Thank you.) They walk out of the back room, and back through the store, making their way back out into the mall

proper. "All right... now let's to another store."

"Kim, you just spent thirteen hundred dollars at Le Mans! Now you're intent on going somewhere else?" Monique

asks; her expression one of shock.

"Yes. I've still got more stuff on my shopping list. This was just the clothing stop. Next up... Paula Stonework."

Shego says.

"Paula Stonework... you mean the Paula Stonework salon?" She asks, incredulous.

"Yes, Monique, I mean the salon. The reason is that they have the best shampoo in this mall and I can't stand the

stuff I've got right now and I want to replace it with something of value." She says, and walks off with Monique in

hot pursuit. Five minutes later, they walk into the salon and a young woman walks over to them.

"Can I help you..? Kim? What are you doing here?"

Shego looks at the young woman for a long moment. "Hey, Amelia, I'm here for some of the Tropical Infusion

shampoo and conditioner."

"Uh... you do realize that it is twenty dollars per bottle... right?" Amelia asks, concerned, and Shego nods.

"Yeah, I do. The stuff I've got now is murder on my mane and I'm looking to upgrade." Shego says, and then walks

over to a display before looking at it for a moment. She then turns to Amelia who's still looking at her. "Amelia,

honey, I've got a huge favor to ask of you... could you grab a few bottles of each for me? My hands are full from

shopping at Le Mans."

"Le Mans? You're shopping there now?" Amelia asks.

"Yeah," Shego says. "I was looking to upgrade my outfits too."

"Upgrading everything, aren't you." Amelia says dryly.

"You could say that." Shego says. Amelia walks over and takes down three bottles of shampoo and three of

conditioner, setting them on the bundle in Shego's hands.

"Anything else?" She asks.

"Yeah, one of your deluxe brushes... and two cans of your strong control and volumizing mousse." Shego says, and

the young woman picks the items before depositing them in her hands. Shego grins broadly. "Ok, I think that's

about it." She says, walking over to the counter where she sets down her things and she is rung up. One hundred and

sixty dollars later, she walks out with two bags and the bundle in her arms and a broad smile on her face.

"Anywhere else?" Monique asks. "Jean Beauchamp Nails for a Mani Pedi?"

"No. I do my own nails. I don't trust anyone else to try it." She says. "And I think that's about it. Say, you want to

get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking Lisa's Diner." Shego says. "I haven't eaten there in years..."

"You're kidding. You just went shopping at Paula Stonework after shopping at Le Mans and now you want to go to

LISA'S DINER? That's a twist!"

"What can I say? They've got great gravy-smothered French fries." Shego says, blushing slightly.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER...

Shego and Monique walk into the diner, and over to a booth where they sit down, setting their purchases on the

benches next to them. A young woman wearing a white shirt, black slacks, and a black half-apron walks over to

them, smiling as she does. Shego looks at her, and then does a double-take, her eyes going wide as she does.

"Hi, can I start you two off with something?" She asks.

"Marla?" Shego says; her voice full of wonder.

"Do I know you?" The girl asks, confused.

"Your mom has you waitressing now?" Shego asks.

"Yeah... I've been doing this since I turned sixteen." The girl, Marla, says.

"And how old are you?" Shego asks.

"Eighteen. Why?" She asks, and Shego pales.

"Oh Lord, I feel so old." Shego says, holding her forehead, and a woman walks over to the table. She's a lovely

middle-aged woman who bears a striking resemblance to Marla. Shego looks at her, a bright smile forming on her

lips.

"Something I can help you ladies with?" The woman asks.

"Holy hell... Lisa, you haven't aged a day!" Shego says. "You're just as beautiful as ever!"

"Do I know you?" Lisa asks and Marla—Lisa's daughter—looks at her before looking back at Shego. Shego looks

down at herself, and then looks back up.

"Fuck." Shego says, causing Monique's jaw to drop open from shock.

"I don't appreciate that sort of language, young lady." Lisa says.

Shego stands, and both Marla and Lisa take a step back. "Ok... this is gonna sound weird... but you know me from

the past... but not looking like this."

"Ok, I'm calling the police." She says, and turns around.

"Wait! Sweets! Please!" Shego says, and the woman stops dead in her tracks, slowly turning with an icy cold

expression on her face.

"Nobody... and I mean NOBODY calls me Sweets!" She says, her face turning livid as she speaks.

"Sure thing... Sugar Plum," Shego says, smiling, and all the blood rushes out of Lisa's face.

"Kiwi... is that you?" She says slowly, her eyes with shock.

"Damn I hate that nickname... yeah. It's me, Sugar Plum." Shego says. Moments later, the woman embraces Shego

who returns it warmly. "It's been far too long."

"Yes, it has." She says. "What happened to you? You fell off the face of the earth!"

"Mom..? What's going on?" Marla asks.

"Marla, this is..." The woman starts, but Shego interrupts.

"Kim!" Shego blurts, and the woman looks over at her. "My name is Kim. I know your mom from a long time ago.

She and I were best friends. Right, Lisa?"

Lisa stares at her for a long moment before glancing at Monique and nodding her agreement slowly. "Yeah... this is

Kim, my friend from a long time ago."

"If she's your friend from a long time ago, then why didn't you tell me about her? You told me about..." Marla

starts, but a glare from her mother makes her go silent.

"Marla, Kim, I would like to see you two in my office." She says, and then turns to Monique who's watching the

whole interaction. "My apologies, your meal and drinks are on the house. I'll have Sylvia come over and take your

order."

"Thanks..." Monique says, and watches as Lisa walks off with Marla and Shego in tow. Once they're out of sight,

she takes out her cell phone and dials a phone number. She listens to it ring, then hears a click and Wade's voice.

"Hello?" He says.

"Wade, its Monique... Boy, there's something freaky going on with Kim." She says; her voice excited.

"What's up?" He asks, concerned.

"Ok... first things first... Is Kim gay?"

"What? Not that I know of... why?" He asks.

"Because this Kim I'm with was hitting on the server at the ice cream parlor, kissed a girl at Le Mans, and just went

into the manager's office with Lisa and her daughter Marla saying that she was an 'old friend' of hers from way

back. Also, does Kim have thirteen hundred dollars to drop on clothes from Le Mans and almost two hundred to

drop at Paula Stonework Salon?"

"Uh... last time I checked, she had about two hundred and that was because she was saving for a rainy day." He

says. "She wouldn't just blow the money on clothes and salon products."

"Ok... then what about this... Can Kim speak French?" She asks, and then glances over at a woman who's standing

there. "Large water, no ice, with a lemon wedge please." The woman nods and walks off. "Sorry. Anyway, can she

speak French?"

"She passed French class with a B average." He says. "Why?"

"Because she was talking to the girl at Le Mans—Colette I think her name was—in fluent French. She also told off a

girl who worked there in French while at the same time browsing through clothes... and she was talking to the

manager in French, and the way she was talking, it was second nature to her... she even said she spent five years in

Normandy, Paris, and Le Mans."

"As far as I know, she's never been to any of those cities." Wade says. "I've got a lock on Kim's Kimmunicator, and

I'm showing its location as the back room of Lisa's Diner."

"That's where she's at. Can you get a scan of her?" Monique asks.

"Yes. But I can't do much without giving myself away." Wade says.

"Just get me whatever you can. I need this, Wade. Kim might be in real trouble." Monique says, genuine concern

coloring her voice.

IN THE OFFICE, FIVE MINUTES EARLIER...

Lisa closes the door and a moment later surprises her daughter when she latches onto the redhead and kisses her

full-force on the lips, a gesture which Shego returns with interest, her hands sliding up and down the waitress' sides as

she holds her tight. As their lips break from one another, they're panting and staring into one another's eyes.

"What the fuck..?" Marla says, and they both turn to her. She's staring at them with wide eyes. "Seriously... what the

fuck..?"

"Marla..." Lisa says. "Marla honey... I can explain..."

"You're her! You're Shego!" Marla exclaims. "You're the one that mom did in Monterey Bay!"

"Marla!" Lisa exclaims.

"On, honey, on Monterey Bay, not in it, we were on a yacht at the time. I wanted to do her in the bay, but she didn't

want to risk losing anything in the water so we got out first." Shego says and Marla's eyes narrow dangerously.

"And before you even try that stunt, your mother was already separated from your father AND you were with him at

the time. The only reason you found out is because she decided to tell you."

"I didn't want to keep anything from you, Marla." Lisa says. "I've never wanted to, and that's why we've got such

an open relationship."

Marla glares at Shego who rolls her eyes in return.

"Don't even try your patented death glare. Do you remember who taught it to you when you were just a little girl?"

She blinks, the curiosity of the odd statement cutting through to her. "It was me. I taught you the glare. You

remember the pretty woman with the long black hair and green skin? Yeah. That's me... I'm just in another body for

now."

"Impossible!" Marla declares.

"Believe it, Peach." Shego says, and Marla draws in a sharp breath at this. Nobody ever calls her Peach... save for

one woman...

"It can't be... you can't be Auntie Kiwi..." Marla says. "It's impossible..."

"Nothing's impossible, Peach Pit, not for me it's not." Shego says tenderly as the Kimmunicator comes to life, and

stealthily scanning the room, transmitting all it detects within the office. "Now, you can't say who I am. I have to be

Kim because that's how Monique and everyone know me. If they find out the truth... then Kim will be destroyed...

and I can't let that happen... because I love her and don't want her to be gone like that... not because of me."

"Do you really love her, Auntie Kiwi?" Marla asks, and Shego stands there, her words having flowed from her lips

far too quickly to properly control.

"Yes, honey, she does." Lisa says, and Shego turns to her, a confused expression on her face. "You can see it in her

eyes, and hear it in her voice. She loves that young woman and doesn't want her to suffer."

"Sugar Plum..." Shego starts, but Lisa holds up her hand, quelling her.

"You and I spent a beautiful time together, Kiwi. What we shared in Monterey was and is among the most treasured

memories. But we knew it wasn't to last... a quality which added to the passion of our time... and which made it that

much more memorable. One thing I took from that time was a very intimate knowledge of you, and no matter what

happens, no matter how much you may change, there are certain things you cannot change about yourself no matter

how much you try. And it's those things that tell me you love her. So take care of her. Protect and shelter that young

woman the best you can."

"I will... thank you, Sugar Plum." Shego says.

"You're welcome, Kiwi. Now I want one more taste of that sweet fruit..." She says, stepping close once more and

embracing Shego, kissing her with a slow-burning desire rather than the fierce passion of before. As they break the

kiss, they lean back and touch their foreheads to one another's as they speak in unison.

"Forever and a day, I will hold you in my heart, my dearest love in this moment, unlike any other, holding a special

place of honor. I will always care for you." Shego and Lisa say while Marla watches silently. As the women part

from one another, Marla steps up to her.

"Auntie Kiwi?" She says, and Shego turns to her. "I'm sorry I snapped earlier... and I wanted to say... I love you..."

Shego smiles warmly at this. "I love you too, Peach Pit." She says and embraces the young woman who returns the

embrace warmly and kisses the redhead on the cheek. Shego smiles as she leans back and kisses her on the forehead.

"Always the trouble maker, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" She says, smiling proudly as they step apart.

"Now I think that it would be best if you got back to your lady friend. I'm sure that she will be curious as to just

where you have gotten to." Lisa says, and they step out of the office and walk back to the table. As they arrive,

Monique hangs up her cell phone and puts it into her pocket.

"Sorry that took so long, we had to get some things sorted out." Shego says.

"I lost my appetite." Monique says coldly, standing up. She then puts the clothes from Le Mans on the table. "Here

you go, Peach Pit, you can probably fit these." She turns and makes to walk to the door, but Shego is faster and

springs over her head, landing before her in a crouch. She stands upright and glares at the dark skinned young

woman dangerously.

"You had better start explaining just what the fuck you said right now or so help me God I will make your day a

living fucking hell." Shego says, her voice dripping with malice. "Starting with just how the hell you knew I called

her Peach Pit."

"Wade tipped me off." Monique says. Shego takes the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and presses a button. The

screen lights up and shows the reclusive technophile in his room.

"Nerdlinger, you are a fucking dead man when I get there." Shego says. This draws a gasp from both Monique and

Wade who draw the same conclusion.

"Shego!" They say in unison, and her eyes narrow. Moments later, she lashes out in a vicious attack that stops just

inches from Monique's chest.

"No fucking duh. Now forget you saw anything; forget you heard anything; forget this ever happened. If you do

those things, both of you will live long, prosperous lives. If you don't do them... your lives will be neither long nor

prosperous. Do you understand me?" She asks.

"What did you do to Kim?" Wade demands while Monique is mute with fear.

"I didn't do anything to her. She's me, I'm her. I'm trying to live her fucking life, but it's damned hard." Shego

says. "I've got this fucking baggage in the back of my head that won't let go. It's giving me a damned migraine to

beat the band."

"What sort of baggage, Kiwi?" Lisa asks.

"I went to Le Mans and gave myself away because I was too familiar with Colette, spoke fluent French, and spent

thirteen hundred dollars like it was nothing. Then I went to Paula Stonework and spent another hundred and fifty

like it was nothing. Then I let my emotions get the best of me and blew my cover with you two..." Shego says. "It's

like I'm out of control..."

"Kiwi, how old is the body you're in?" Lisa asks.

"Seventeen..." Shego says.

"And how old is your mind?" Lisa asks.

"Twenty-five..." Shego replies.

"You've already gone through the hormones once before... now you've got round two with a new body. And this

time, you're not expecting it. I'd bet even money on that your migraine is caused by your hormonal loads." Lisa

says, smiling. "Welcome to the roller-coaster."

"I'm in hell." Shego says, holding her head. She then looks at Monique who's still standing there. "Go get your

damned things from Le Mans. Peach won't wear the stuff you do. Her style is different than yours and I got it for

you."

She walks over, and picks up her things while Shego walks over to Lisa who's looking at the various patrons who

are staring at her.

"I'm sorry, Sugar Plum, I really am. I didn't want to cause hell in your shop... is there any way I can make it up to

you?" Shego asks.

"Come by again." She says. "That's about the only way you can pay me back, Kiwi."

"Thanks, Sugar." She says, kissing the woman tenderly on the cheek before giving Marla one more kiss on the

forehead. She then walks over and picks up her own things before they walk out of the shop. "I'm going home. You

can go wherever you choose. But let me suggest one thing to you: don't tell anyone what you saw, what you heard,

or what you know or you will pay."

Monique nods slowly, and then walks off back to her own house while Shego makes her way back to the Possible

residence. When she arrives, she finds that the house is empty and a note is in the kitchen on the table.

'Kimmie... your brothers are staying the night at Eric's house, and your father and I have decided we're going to

have a night out on the town. Dinner's in the fridge. Feel free to eat whatever. We should be home at about midnight

or so, so don't stay up for us. Mom'

She looks up from the note. "Oh, yeah..." She says, a broad grin splitting her face. "This is gonna be a whole lot of

fun... but first things first..." She walks upstairs and puts down her purchase on the bed. She strips off her clothes

and smiles as she feels the cold air strike her hot body, making goose-bumps appear from head to toe. "I swear this

body's always ready to go..." She grins.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Shego walks into the bathroom, finally feeling satisfied, and steps into the shower with a small smile on her lips,

feeling both relaxed and re-energized at the same time. She turns the water to hot, and sighs heavily as she feels the

water beat against her skin once more. After forty-five minutes, she steps from the shower with a towel wrapped

around her hair and another wrapped around her body. She walks into the bedroom and dries off before dressing in a

comfortable pair of pajama pants and a cotton tank top. She walks downstairs and makes herself a massive plate of

nachos before sitting down in front of the TV. She turns it on, and begins vegetating. The next thing she knows she's

in someone's arms, floating along gently. She opens her eyes and looks around, finding she's moving through the

Possible home. She looks at the person holding her, and sees that it's Doctor James Possible, Kim's father.

"Daddy?" She says, falling back on her knowledge of Kim's behavior.

"Hey, Kimmie-cub..." He says, smiling at her. "We came home and found you crashed out on the couch. You

must've had quite an exhausting day since you didn't even touch your nachos..." She smiles gently, and then closes

her eyes once more, resting her head against him as he carries her up to her room and slips her into bed before

covering her up and kissing her on the forehead. "Good night, Kimmie."

"Sweet dreams, honey." She hears Ann say, and then feels a gentle kiss on her forehead. With this, she drifts off to

sleep with a soft smile on her lips while idly wondering how Kim is handling her new life...

End of Chapter One

HUGE thanks to Anime_Apothecary for being my beta-reader. You're awesome! Thank you so much! And thank

you, readers, for reading this far. I hope to hear reviews (good, bad, or indifferent) and I'm planning on getting up

the next chapter in the next few days (life permitting ~_~). Thanks again!

TK


	2. Life as a villainess isn't all bad

TRADING PLACES

WARNING: This is a rated M KIGO fic. If you know what this means, and you're offended by it, leave. If you

don't know, it's where Kim and Shego are involved. If you're offended now, leave. If you're offended by foul

language, get the hell out. If you're still here, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any related properties. They are copyright the Disney Corporation and are

used without permission.

Author's Notes: I've taken some liberties with the characters. Please bear with me. Thank you.

While Shego has had some difficulty making her way into Kim's life, Kim is also having some difficulty just

making it into Drakken's lair to begin her time as 'Shego'...

Chapter 2: Life as a villainess isn't all bad...

"I hate this... I hate this..." Kim says, almost in a mantra as she makes her way into the secret lair. It had literally

taken her hours just to make her way there after her hovercraft crashed, and then she had to fight her way through

security and break into the facility. And for what, she asked herself. Just for somewhere to sleep until the next time

Drakken's experiment explodes and takes a lair with it? She crawls through the air vents and eventually comes to a

promising vent. She peers out and sees it's over an empty corridor. "Good." She says, opens the grate, and slips out,

dropping to the floor silently. She carefully moves to the end of the hall, only to be stopped by the sound of a nasally

voice.

"Shego... what are you doing?" Drew Lipski—aka Doctor Drakken—is standing at the far end of the hall, behind her

back. She stands upright and turns to face him, her face a dangerous scowl which makes him gulp with trepidation.

She stalks over to him and he takes a couple steps backward, but is far too little, far too late to escape her.

"Drakken!" She barks and he jerks. "Do you have any idea what sort of shit I went through getting in here? I had to

climb a mountain, cross a river and a crevasse, dodge past two dozen laser turrets, then open an air vent and climb

through thoroughly disgusting air conditioner vents. Ugh! When is the last time you got those cleaned out, by the

way? They were horrible! Look at me! I'm a mess! My hair is atrocious, my clothing is filthy, and I think I might

have broken a nail in there!"

He stares at her, mouth agape as he fishes for something to say.

"You know what? I'm going to go to my room and spend the next few hours soaking in a bubble bath. And God

help you if you try to talk to me before I get out of there." She says and then looks off to the side for a moment

before looking back at him.

"It's down the green hall, third door on the left." He says quietly.

"What?" She asks sharply.

"The lair was renovated since Kim last blew it up, and your room got moved." He says, nervous.

"First of all, why did you feel it was necessary to tell me where my room is? And second, why did you move my

room when it was just fine where it was before?" She asks.

"I thought you might want to know so you didn't walk into the training room, get very angry at me, and then unleash

all sorts of hurt on me. And your room got moved to make room for the new training area and to give you a bigger

bathroom since I knew you liked to relax in the tub." He says, showing uncharacteristic intelligence and generosity.

"Oh." She says, surprised. "Thanks." She turns, and walks off.

"Uh... Shego..." He says, and she stops, turning back to him.

"What?"

"Why didn't you just use the front entrance?" He asks.

"I didn't have the code for the door, Doi." She says and he nods. She then turns and walks off, leaving him in her

wake as she moves, stalking past henchmen and guards on her way, the men in red quickly hugging the wall as she

passes as they know her reputation. As she reaches the green hall, she looks around and raises an eyebrow. Drakken

wasn't kidding when he said it was the green hallway. From the green tiled floor to the green painted walls and

ceiling, even to the green light bulbs in the fixtures.

"Pardon us." A man says behind her, and she turns to look at two men who are dressed in black and who are

carrying a black and green couch between them.

"Do you know who I am?" Kim asks.

"Yes, Miss Shego, we do." He says.

"And you're not afraid of me?"

"Honestly, not at the moment since I've not done anything to make you angry. All I said was 'pardon us' as we're

here to deliver this couch to your room." He says plainly and she looks at him for a long moment before nodding

slowly, a smile blossoming on her lips. He stares at her, becoming more and more unnerved by the sight of the

smiling green woman.

"You two look like men who could do with a little extra money... am I right?"

"Well... it's always nice to have extra income..." The man says. "But we don't want to do anything to lose our jobs."

"Don't worry about that. I've got control of Drakken." She says. "Now get a move on with that couch. I want to take

a bath, and I don't want henchmen in my room while I'm in the tub."

"Yes ma'am." The man says as she steps to the side, letting them walk past with the large couch. She follows

moments later, a smile on her lips as she plots silently. They walk to a door, and the man inserts a key into it before

punching in a code into a nearby panel. He opens the door and they walk inside easily, the door wider than standard

sizes it seems. She follows them in, then glances around the room and immediately sees a good spot for it.

"Right over there looks good." She says, and the men look at each other before looking at her.

"Yes ma'am." The man says, and carries her couch over where she had indicated, setting it down and looking over

at her. She smiles and nods her approval.

"What is your name?" Kim asks.

"Levi Katz."

"James McCormick."

"I'll come for you two later. Thank you for what you've done so far. You're dismissed." She says calmly and they nod

before leaving. She walks through the room, slowly stripping off the soiled body suit as she moves, her hands

stroking along the skin-tight outfit sensuously. She unfastens the catch which holds the panel that crosses from her

right hip to just on the outside of her left breast then back to her right shoulder, pulling it back and finding a second

opposing panel which comes off in the opposite direction. She unfastens this, finding several hidden pockets on both

panels. She then unzips the suit, the zipper ending just above her bikini-line, the feeling of the relatively cold air in

the room seeking out her newly uncovered skin which was kept warm by the snug suit.

Kim slowly pulls open the suit, enjoying the cooling sensation as she does. She walks to a dresser and puts her foot

up casually, running her hands along her boot and finding a hidden zipper which she pulls down, releasing her foot

from its captivity. She puts her boot off to the side, taking off the second one and putting it with its mate and stands

there, enjoying the feeling of the cool floor on her stocking-clad feet. She slides off her gloves and sets them on the

dresser, making a mental note to have them cleaned as she then pulls her suit off her shoulders, her eye catching

motion off to the side. She glances over, and sees she's staring at... herself. A large mirror is situated against one

wall, and she sees she's looking at herself in profile.

"Well, why not?" She says to herself, and then slowly turns, a coy smile on her face. She slowly pushes the suit off

her shoulders more, the outfit now resting atop her breasts where she holds it, her hands crossing her chest as she

stares at herself. She then slides her hands down, the outfit following as it slides, traveling along her body like a

second skin, lighting up every nerve it passes. She shivers as her breasts are uncovered; her nipples already aroused

by the sight of the slowly bared body in the mirror and further more by the cold air. She slips the suit off her arms,

letting them dangle around her legs as the suit hugs her hips and legs still, but has left her upper torso bared. She

runs her hands up and down her sides as she stares at herself, eyes wide with wonderment. She leisurely moves her

hands up and cups her breasts, feeling the weight in her hands and how sensitive they are to even this movement.

She gradually strokes up and around the beautiful lime-colored swells, her hands barely brushing her incredibly

sensitive nipples and making her inhale with a sharp whistling sound. She lets her hands glide down to her side after

this and she stares at the beautiful form for a long moment before reaching down, her hands resting on the fabric.

"Here goes nothing." She says to herself, and then pushes down the fabric over her hips and down her legs. She

slides it from one ankle, then the other and kicks it off to the side before looking back up and taking in the sight.

Shego's body is beautiful and well toned. From the swell of her breasts to her narrow, toned waist to her flared hips

and toned legs, her body is a beautiful hourglass shape. One thing that Kim notes with some interest is that Shego is

completely hairless below her eyebrows. As she thinks this, she feels a strange sensation almost like an electric

thrill, pass through her. She shakes her head, and then walks through the room and into the bathroom where she

finds a large tub sitting next to a large shower enclosure that has dozens of shower heads in it.

"Wow. It looks like someone likes a good shower and a nice tub." She says as she walks into the enclosure and eyes

the controls for a moment. She pushes a button, and feels warm water strike her body from wall-mounted sprayers,

starting at her feet and working upward until they reach neck-level. Then several overhead sprayers engage with

warm water deluging down like a tropical rain storm. She looks at the display and sees the showerheads which are

operational are lit up with small numbers next to them. After a moment, she notices that a second number has

appeared next to them and that the first number is climbing. This coordinates with a rise in the temperature of the

water.

"Deluxe..." She says, grinning. "Spanking..."

ONE HOUR LATER...

Kim steps out of the shower and walks over to the tub, touching a control on the wall as she does. She steps into the

tub just as water begins flowing in and she smiles as she feels the leading edge of the water is warm and soothing.

She sits down, the cold porcelain of the tub making her jump, but within moments, the water has reached the head of

the tub, heating the porcelain enough to let her sit down. After five minutes, the water slows and ceases with a few

drops. Kim leans against the tub wall, closing her eyes and relaxing in the heat of the water as it seeps into her. She

slowly opens her eyes, smelling lavender and vanilla and noticing that the lights have dimmed and soft lights are

flickering, looking almost like candle light. She smiles and chuckles softly.

"Spoiled..." Kim says with a smile. "Just spoiled... guess this makes up for the maintenance..." She closes her eyes,

and relaxes once more.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Kim climbs out of the water, her skin feeling more than a bit pruned from the constant immersion in the water but

her body feeling more relaxed than she had since she had been called about Drakken's Sonic Disruptor. She takes a

soft towel and dries her body before wrapping it around her hair and walking back into her new quarters where she

picks up a soft black terrycloth robe that she pulls on, taking the towel from her hair and fluffing it up a bit before

walking to her closet and gazing into it. As she looks in, she hears a knock at the door and sighs. She walks over to it

and opens it, seeing a henchman standing there.

"Forgive me for bothering you, Miss Shego, but Doctor Drakken would like to see you." He says. She looks at him

for a long moment, noticing that he's becoming increasingly nervous at her silence.

"Fine, lead the way." She says and he stares at her, dumbfounded. "I said walk!"

"Yes ma'am!" He says, then steps back, turns, and walks down the hall, feeling as if he were being followed by

death incarnate and knowing that it is far, far worse than that. He leads her through the halls, her eyes scanning left

and right as she moves, taking in all the sights as she walks along, mentally cataloguing everything she sees. As he

leads her to a door, he opens it and steps back.

"Thank you." She says and walks inside. Doctor Drakken looks up from a computer terminal he was studying and

freezes seeing her standing there, her hair still wet from her bath, her body clad in naught but a black terrycloth robe.

"What is it, Doctor D?"

"She... Shego... what are you wearing?" He asks, stuttering as he speaks.

"It's a robe, doi. You caught me as I was about to get dressed. Now, what do you want?" She demands to know.

"You sent a henchman to fetch me, so it had better be good."

"I wanted to know if you would like to join me for dinner..." He says.

She stares at him for a long moment, and then rolls her eyes.

"Nothing fancy, just dinner and I'm going to bed. I'm damned tired and I need my beauty sleep." She says. "When

do you want to eat?"

"Well... the chef is actually ready now... I didn't want to disturb you while you were in the bath... but he said that if

he waited longer, that it would ruin the meal and I didn't want to disappoint you." Drew says. Kim sighs heavily and

nods to him.

"Where's it at?" She asks.

"It's out on a new observation deck I had installed while this lair was being rebuilt." He says. "I'll show you the

way."

He walks to a door and opens it, stepping through and holding it open for her. She walks through after him, and

after five minutes of walking through halls, they exit out onto a large veranda with a commanding view of the scenery,

and with a table set for two, complete with short taper candles which are already lit and a bottle of wine waiting for

them. He walks over and pulls out the chair for her, letting her sit down and fix her robe ever so slightly before

helping slide the chair forward a bit. She crosses her legs, fixing her robe once more as she watches him walk over

and sit down, looking nervous. A henchman wearing black slacks, a white shirt, and a black vest with a white towel

tossed over his left arm walks out and lifts the bottle carefully, holding it up for her to look at.

"Here we have a Château Haut-Brion vintage two thousand and three. Would you like a sample?" He asks, and she

nods. He pours a bit of the red wine into the glass, and she swirls it around gently, mentally thanking her mother she

had signed her up for international etiquette classes through the school. She sniffs the wine a bit, and then sips it,

noting the complexity of the wine and enjoying how while it is a bold wine, it still retains its delicacy and finer

points. She looks at the henchman and nods her approval, putting down her glass for him to fill it.

"I take it we'll be eating red meat?" She asks, and Doctor Drakken nods.

"Kobe Chateaubriand," He says. "Prepared just how you like it."

Kim hums at this, eyeing the doctor carefully as she lifts her wine glass, now half-full of the rose colored liquid and

takes a gentle sip, all the while her eyes never leaving him.

"The chateaubriand cut of Kobe beef, quite an expensive cut, isn't it?" She asks, and he nods once more. "How

much was it?"

"I don't really think that's important..." He says.

"Drew, I asked you a question." She says, startling herself with the firmness in her voice and startling him with the

use of his name. "How much did the steak cost?"

"It was six hundred dollars." He says.

"And the wine cost how much? And don't say it was cheap, because I know that it was anything but considering

you're serving it with a six hundred dollar cut of beef."

"The wine was five hundred dollars for the bottle." He says. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know because I want to know how much you are spending on me. Now I want to know why you are

spending so much on me." She says. "What is it you're trying to make amends for?" He stares at her for a long

moment, afraid to speak. She sets down the glass, and leans forward a bit, her pose both erotic and terrifying at the

same time. "I asked you a question, Drew." She asks; her voice low and husky yet still with a hint of steel.

He gulps heavily, and then looks at the table. "I shot you... back at the last lair... I was trying to shoot Kim but I hit

you as well... and I thought..."

"You thought you could win my forgiveness by wining and dining me? By paying well over one thousand dollars on

a meal and by treating me like you would your fiancée?"

"Wait... Treating you like my fiancée?" He asks, confused.

"I tell you I'm going to take a long bath, and you stay away for as long as possible until the meal you requested

couldn't wait any longer, then you risk death and/or dismemberment in calling for me to join you on the veranda for

a candlelight dinner on a beautiful moonlit night on a tropical island. The meal is prepared, just as you admitted, as I

prefer it and you've been on your best behavior the entire time. So yeah, I'd say you sure sound like you're taking

your fiancée out on a date or taking your angry wife out to make amends." She says, and he looks down at the table,

his face unreadable.

"Shego, we've been through a lot over the past few years... sure, we've had our rocky points like when Motor Ed

broke you out and you left me to rot in prison with Frugal Lucre and such... but I've always seen us as a team..." He

says, trailing off to collect his thoughts. She stares at him, her eyes wide with shock at what she's hearing and her

mind racing a mile a minute as she thinks of just where his train of thought is going. "I've always seen the two of us

working together, a team, two halves of a single entity..."

She pushes back her chair and stands, picking up her wine glass as she does before she walks over to the veranda

railing and looking out at the scenery before her. He stands slowly and walks over as well, stopping a few feet back

from her.

"What I'm trying to say, Shego..." Drew says.

"Don't." She says coldly, stopping him in his tracks.

"What?" He asks.

"If you're going to confess your love for me, don't. It's not worth your time or effort." She says, and he stares at her,

confusion reigning on his face until a moment of clarity strikes him.

"Shego, do you want to know how I see you?" He asks, and she glances at him casually.

"Be mindful of what you say." She warns.

"I see you the same way I see Katarina." He says, and she blinks, confused. "I love her dearly, and I would go to the

end of the earth to help her because of that. And that's the same reason I've done this for you. I care deeply about

you, Shego, and I wanted to make amends for what I've done. That's why I've been so nice, and why I've been

doing so much for you." He turns and looks out at the scenery as well, lifting his wine glass to his lips and taking a

sip before continuing. "I remember years ago, I had been working in my lab with Katarina, and we had been

arguing. I don't even remember what we were arguing about..." He chuckles softly, the nostalgia washing over him

as he speaks softly, the scene very strange and disorienting to Kim who silently observes him. "We had been

arguing, each of us holding that we were right, and then in the heat of the moment, I said something which I still

regret saying. Three words—three little words—almost killed her. 'I hate you.' You should have seen her face,

Shego. If I had stabbed her in the heart at that moment, the shock would have been less apparent."

"Did you?" Kim asks.

"Did I mean it? I suppose at the moment, I did, but as soon as the words left my lips and I realized what I had said

and what the damage I did was, no." He says. "She stared at me, her beautiful crystal blue eyes filled with tears, and

then she turned and ran out of the lab. I gave chase, trying to catch her, but she was too fast. I searched for four

hours, checking all her usual haunts, but couldn't find her. As I passed a store, I saw a small bear wearing a small

tuxedo and holding a box of Swiss chocolates in its arms. I stared at the bear for a long time before I walked in and

bought it."

"Why?" She asks.

"She loved teddy bears, always had, especially those in cute outfits. And she loved Swiss chocolates, so I thought it

would be perfect for her. After another thirty minutes of searching, I gave up and went home. And do you know

what I found there?"

"Katarina." Kim says softly.

"Katarina was crying in mama's arms. I never felt so bad in my life. Mama looked at me, and I thought that I was

going to die... in fact, I wanted to, but a bigger part of me refused to, knowing I had to live to make amends.

'Katarina?' I said, but she didn't respond so I stepped closer to her and spoke louder. 'Katarina? Can I talk to you?' I

asked. Her crying slowed but she didn't turn to face me, so I spoke once more. 'Katarina, please, can I talk to you?'

What happened next, I didn't expect."

FLASHBACK...

Drew Lipski stands there for a moment which seems to stretch on to eternity, and then Katarina turns, her face a

mask of pain and anger and hatred.

"I HATE YOU!" She screams, her voice dripping venom. "I HATE YOU! GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!"

He stares at her, his heart feeling heavier by the moment, and then he holds out the bear.

"Katarina, I'm sorry... I... I shouldn't have said that because I didn't mean it... when I said it, I was hurting and

wanted to hurt you... but I was wrong to do that... Katarina... I love you so much... I don't want us to end like this...

not on a bad note..." He says.

"So you bought me a bear?" She asks, incredulous.

"No."

"Then why do you have a bear?" She asks.

"I have it because I wanted to buy it for you." He says. "Not because I hurt you... it's because I wanted to make you

happy. If you want to hate me, fine. But I want you to be happy, at least for a little bit. I know you like bears in

snazzy little outfits, and you love Swiss chocolate..."

"So you bought it for me." She says, softly. "Because you were thinking of me..."

He nods, feeling a lump growing in his throat and not trusting his own voice not to fail him.

"Drew... what you said really hurt... it hurt a lot... and it will take me a long time for the wound to heal... but that

doesn't mean I don't still love you... I'm sorry I said what I did to you... I was angry too... and I shouldn't have

exploded at you..." She says softly, then walks over and takes the bear from him. She sets it on a table, then turns

back to him and embraces him tenderly. "I love you, Drew."

"I love you too, Katarina." He says, holding her close.

END FLASHBACK...

"That was the closest I ever came to losing her, and it almost killed mama knowing her children almost parted ways

under such horrible circumstances. But now we're closer than ever, and I don't think that anything will be able to

come between us." Drew says. "Now do you see what I am saying and why I'm doing what I'm doing?"

"Yes." She says softly. "I do."

A man walks out onto the veranda with a cart that is topped with a serving tray that is covered by a sterling silver

lid. They walk over, and Doctor Drakken once more pulls out Kim's seat for her to let her sit before pushing her

back in. He then walks over and sits down as well and the man uncovers the tray, displaying two beautifully

prepared cuts of beef on two eloquently embellished serving plates which he lifts and gently sets before them.

"Bon appétit." He says.

"Merci." Kim says, and Drew inclines his head to the cook who walks off. They eat in silence, the heaviness of the

revelations she had been exposed to and the mood of the night keeping conversation at bay. As they finish, a

henchman walks out and busses the table quietly before walking off. A moment later, the chef walks out pushing a

cart which he stops and lifts, revealing two deserts waiting for them. He places them on the table, and then bows and

walks away. They eat their deserts in silence before standing simultaneously. "Good night, Drew." Kim says.

"Good night, Shego." Drew says.

"Oh, one thing before I go to bed... if anyone comes knocking at my door before I wake up when I'm well and ready

to wake up, they're going to have one hell of a headache once they regain consciousness. Good night, Drew." She

says, and makes her way back through the maze of halls back to her room, passing henchmen who stare at her as she

walks past. As she enters her room, she sighs heavily and walks over to her bed, pulling back the covers. "I wonder

how Shego is holding up..." She removes her robe and slides beneath the cover, enjoying the feeling of the very fine

silk sheets against her body. She draws the covers back up, lays her head on the pillow, closes her eyes, and

promptly falls asleep.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. School Daze: Part 1

TRADING PLACES

WARNING: This is a rated M KIGO fic. If you know what this means, and you're offended by it, leave. If you

don't know, it's where Kim and Shego are involved. If you're offended now, leave. If you're offended by foul

language, get the hell out. If you're still here, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any related properties. They are copyright the Disney Corporation and are

used without permission.

Author's Notes: I've taken some liberties with the characters. Please bear with me. Thank you.

Now that Shego has infiltrated Kim's home life... she has another challenge to deal with: High School...

Chapter 3: School Daze Part 1

Shego's eyes slowly open as she hears someone knocking. She looks toward the door, watching as it opens, Ann

walks in slowly.

"Kimmie, honey, are you feeling all right?" She says, walking in and sitting down on her daughter's bed. Shego

looks at her as she looks down at the young redhead tenderly before reaching out and gently stroking her hair.

"When you didn't come down for breakfast, your father and I became worried you might be feeling sick."

"No... I had a rough day yesterday and it's sticking with me this morning." She says. "Sorta like a hangover."

"Like a hangover?" Ann asks, instantly cueing in on the word as any parent would.

"Yeah, you have a hard day and the next morning you're still out of it. I'll be fine once I take a shower." She says,

slowly lifting herself up.

"All right, honey. I'll have your breakfast waiting for you downstairs when you're ready for it." Ann says before

leaning down and kissing her daughter gently atop her head. She then stands and walks out of the room, closing the

door after herself. Shego drags herself out of bed slowly, and then staggers into the bathroom, turning on the water

and stripping unceremoniously out of her clothing as she moves. She steps under the almost freezing cold stream of

water which causes her to gasp sharply, her eyes shooting open. She then adjusts the water a bit and takes a loofah

which she uses to scrub herself from head to toe, washing off the dead skin and leaving her feeling fresher than

before. Once she's washed off, she then takes a can of shaving cream and sprays out a dollop into her hand.

"Well, Kimmie, you're gonna be hairless from here out." Shego says, before taking a razor and beginning to work.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

Shego rinses off the last of the lather and examines her now hairless body with a satisfied smile. "That's much

better." She turns off the water then steps out and dries off with a towel before walking back out into her room and

dressing in one of her new outfits, a stunning black satin tunic with a green rosette nestled at the base of the scooped

neck and a pair of soft black cotton slacks. She walks downstairs, her movements making nary a sound, and she

walks into the kitchen, finding Jim and Tim devouring their food while James is reading the news paper and Ann is

working over by the stove. She looks over and smiles.

"Well, the dead do arise after all!" She says, smiling at Shego. "Have a seat. I'll have your breakfast ready in a second."

She presses a button on the microwave while Shego walks over and sits down, eyeing the twins carefully.

They look over at her and each swallow the bite they had been chewing with perfect synchronicity. They look at

each other, and then back at her.

"What's up?" Jim asks.

"Do we have something on our faces?" Tim asks.

"No. I was just wondering what you two were planning." Shego says.

"What makes you think we're planning anything?" Jim asks innocently.

"I know your tricks. You're planning something and it's gonna be big. I was wondering what it was and whether I'd

need to find a bomb shelter or not." Shego says.

"For your information, it will not explode." Tim says.

"Boys... what are you planning?" James asks and Shego grins at the two who look at their father, their faces masks

of dread.

"It's just a micro pulse-jet engine, dad. That's all." Jim says.

"And what will it be mounted to?" James asks.

"An experimental test bed..." Tim says.

"I don't think I want you two building pulse-jet engines, no matter their size, without supervision until you're

older." James says.

"This is your fault!" Jim says, looking at Shego who grins evilly.

"That's the benefit of being a big sister. You get to manipulate your sibs into confessing and getting themselves into

trouble." She says, grinning. Just then, the Kimmunicator goes off and she presses the button on the front, making

Wade's face appear. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"I just have your schedule for today..." He says, feeling more than a bit nervous talking to her.

"Could you call me back after breakfast?" She asks.

"Sure." He says, and cuts the connection. She puts down the device and the microwave beeps at Ann Possible who

takes out the plate of now piping hot food and sets it down before Shego who takes one look at it and then all but

dives into the food, tearing into it like a starving woman. After she finishes the entire plate, she sits back and smiles

contentedly.

"Thanks, Mom, breakfast was great." She says.

"I could tell... would you like more?"

"No, thanks, I'm good. I was just really hungry." She says, and then glances at the clock. "Well, I'd better get to

school."

She stands and takes her plate to the sink before walking back over and kissing Ann on the cheek. She does the same

for James, and then walks over to the twins and putting her hands on their heads.

"If you two cause trouble and I'm forced to bail you out, I'll never let you hear the end of it. You hear?" She asks and

they nod. She grins and ruffles their hair slightly before walking out of the house and down the street, a brilliant

smile on her face. She takes out her kimmunicator and dials Wade. Moments later, his face appears.

"Hey, Kim..." He says, smiling. Then his smile vanishes as he realizes what he just said. "I mean..."

"Hey, Wade. What's the schedule?" She asks.

"Uh... before that..." He says and trails off.

"Just call me Kim. That's the face I'm wearing and that's whose life I'm living. I might as well use the name as

well. I'm sure she's also using my name, so it's all good." Shego says casually, running her hand through her hair in

an unconscious gesture. "So what's the schedule?"

"First period is math class..." He says. "No homework due in that..." He continues through the list, telling each class

period and whether or not homework is due. As he finishes the list, she nods.

"All right, so I've got a paper due in science." She says. "Has Kim done it?"

"She was able to do the homework in class, so it's in her notebook." He says. "She's also got cheerleading practice

after school."

"Cheerleading practice..." She says with a level tone.

"Yeah, you have cheerleading practice. I hope you're creative, because you're going to be working on some of the

more advanced cheers." He says and she sighs.

"Is there any way I can get out of this?" She asks.

"Nope, not without getting Kim kicked off the squad." He says. "And I don't think she'd appreciate that."

"Oh, some of the things that I do for Kimmie... she owes me for this." She says, sighing heavily. "Any other bad

news I have to look forward to?"

"Nope, I think that's about it." He says. "Ron's still out sick, so you don't have to worry about dealing with him."

"Huh. Well, give him my regards." She says. "Talk to you later, Wade."

"You're going to keep your kimmunicator on?" He asks.

"Of course I will." She says. "So just send a text if you need me. Later, Wade. Thanks for the information."

He ends the call and she slips the kimmunicator back into her pocket before continuing on her way, walking down

the street, a bright smile on her face. When she arrives at the school, she stands on the sidewalk for a moment,

staring at the front of the school.

"Wow... back again for another round... wonder how it's changed since I graduated..." She says, and walks into the

school, finding it to be very similar to how it was when she first attended. The halls are the same, being filled with

teeming masses of students that she easily moves through. She makes her way to Kim's locker and opens it

smoothly, removing the math book and a binder and opening the math text before closing her locker and walking off

down the hall, quickly refreshing her memory of the math she will soon tackle. She makes her way through the sea

of students, walking into the math room and making her way to her seat, never putting down the book as she sits

down.

"Miss Possible..." A woman says, catching Shego's attention. She looks up and sees a woman is eyeing her. "I must

ask... are you wearing pajamas?"

"What if I am?" Shego asks, suddenly annoyed at the woman. "What if I am wearing pajamas to class? I'm covered,

so it shouldn't be any problem. It's just how it is on any self-respecting collegian campus."

The woman stares at her, eyes wide with shock at the firm rebuff from the normally sweet girl.

"And to answer your question, no, I'm not. This is actually a designer outfit I just picked up." She says standing and

striking a pose. "What do you think?"

"You do look quite comfortable, that is for sure." She says. "And the color scheme is a new touch, but it does

compliment you quite well."

Shego smiles broadly at the positive critique, and then sits down once more, and reads her book silently. After about

five minutes, the bell rings and people file in, filling their seats. Shego glances up, and sees five minutes are still

remaining before class starts, and continues browsing the book.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

The second bell rings and Shego closes her book, sitting up and looking at the teacher who looks at her curiously.

"All right, class, today we're going to work on quadratic equations..." She says, and Shego smiles, having done well

on them before. Shego sits back and watches as the teacher begins writing one on the board, solving it as it's written.

As the teacher finishes, she turns and cues in on Shego's casual smile. "Well, then, Kim. It seems you're rather

confident today. Care to take another crack at it?"

Shego blinks at this, then stands and walks to the front, her teacher watching her as she does. Shego walks over to

the teacher, glances at the class for a moment, and then turns back to the woman.

"What do you mean: take another crack at it?" She asks.

"Well, you did have a bit of trouble with them yesterday..." The teacher says. "Are you feeling all right, Kim?"

"Yeah..." She says. "It's just I got hit with one of Drakken's ray weapons yesterday and I've been a bit out of sorts

lately."

"Oh, well are you feeling up to giving it a try?" Her teacher asks and Shego nods before taking the pen from her,

turning to the board, and quickly writes the answer before handing the pen to the teacher before walking back to her

seat and sitting down. Her teacher looks at it, then back at Shego. "That is correct. Thank you."

Shego smiles broadly, leaning back in her chair and spacing out through the rest of the class period. As she is

packing up her things, she glances at the board and sighs as she sees an assignment has been written up there. She

writes it down, then walks out of the classroom and deposits her books in her locker before taking out another book

and heading to her next class, English. She walks into the classroom and sighs as she sees the teacher.

"Possible, are you wearing pajamas to school?" Mister Barkin asks bluntly.

"No, Barkin, I'm not. I'm wearing a satin tunic and cotton pants that set me back a cool hundred bucks. Do you have

a problem with that?" She asks sharply, already annoyed by the man.

"You spent a hundred dollars on that outfit? How could you manage to do that? I didn't even spend one hundred

dollars on my suit!" He exclaims and she smiles wryly as he opens himself up for a vicious retort.

"I could tell." She says in a scathing tone. "Unlike you, I know what sorts of fabrics and materials are out there, and I

know how to find good quality, even if it costs a few dollars extra. I'm sure that while your suit is rotting, my

clothing will still be beautiful and well met as the artisans at Le Mans know what they are doing."

"Le Mans? I thought you shopped at Club Banana." Bonnie says and Shego casts a casual glance over at her.

"I did, but then I came to my senses and realized that the quality of Club Banana was something you would settle for

and I knew I needed something a bit higher class." She says smartly, shutting Bonnie down with ease. "So are you

going to give me any more trouble, Barkin, or can I get through the day without a headache?"

"Take a seat, Possible." He says gruffly. She walks over and sits down, smiling broadly at him. He growls, then

sighs as the bell rings and everyone sits down. "All right, people, we've got some creative writing to do today. I

want you to make a short story which has interaction between at least three individuals and must include at least one

flash-back. Three page minimum."

Shego thinks for a moment, then grins and begins to work on a project she had been thinking of doing but had never

gotten around to writing...

_On The Prowl_

"_Dude... your mom's a cougar." James Oliver says to his friend, Samuel Walker, while they are standing in the _

_arcade, waiting their turn for a game. _

"_What?" Sam asks._

"_She's a cougar. She's freaking hot. I mean look at her! She's still got a body that looks drop-dead gorgeous in a _

_bikini... ooh... I love coming over to hang out at the pool when she's out swimming... tight abs, great butt and man... _

_what a rack... She's a catch!" James says. "Not to mention when she goes out prowling... ooh... I wish I could land _

_someone like that..."_

"_Huh." Samuel says, sounding nonplused. He walks off, takes out his cell phone, and dials a number, listening to it _

_ring. Then he hears a click._

"_Hello?" A woman says._

"_Mom; it's Sam." Sam says._

"_What's up?" Sam's mother asks._

"_I was talking to Jim, and he said you're a cougar." Sam says. _

"_Oh, he did, did he?" Sam's mother asks, chuckling softly. _

"_Yeah, he was going off about you, how you're freaking hot, how you've got a body that looks drop-dead gorgeous _

_in a bikini, with tight abs, a great butt, and an amazing rack." Sam says calmly. "And he was saying how he loved _

_hanging around the pool while you were out there."_

"_And what do you have to say about that?" His mother asks him. _

"_What do you expect me to say? He's right." Sam says. _

"_Thank you, Sam. Now I think that I'm going to give him an experience he'll never forget... where are you boys at?" _

_She asks and he grins. _

"_Down at the arcade." He says. _

"_I'll see you there." She says and hangs up. He tucks his phone back into his pocket and walks over to where Jim is _

_waiting for him._

"_What's up?" Jim says. _

"_Had to check in with mom, tell her where I'm at." Sam says casually. _

"_Did you tell her what I said?" Jim asks nervously. _

"_Do you really think I could say something like that to my mom?" Sam says dryly. _

"_Yeah, what was I thinking?" Jim says, relaxing a bit. _

_FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER..._

_The door to the arcade opens, and a woman walks in. She's five-eleven, with long, lean legs, a tight butt, toned abs, _

_and full, pert 42DD breasts. Her long golden blonde hair falls around her shoulders as she smiles prettily, her ruby _

_red lips turning up at the corners, showing off a glint of pearly white canine teeth which gleam with an almost _

_predatory light. She turns her bright green eyes left and right, scanning the area until she finds her target, then she _

_swaggers over, her tight short-shorts and cropped tank-top catching every eye as she walks past._

_Jim looks over, his breath catching in his throat as he spies her looking at him. She walks over, and backs him _

_against a game._

"_Missus... Mrs. Walker..." James stutters. _

"_Please... call me Vicki..." She says with a husky and sensual voice that makes her sound almost as if she were _

_purring. _

"_Ok... Vicki..." He says slowly. _

"_What's this I hear you think that I'm... a cougar?" She asks teasingly. Jim's eyes dart over to Sam who's grinning _

_at the two of them. "Ah-ah... eyes over here..."_

_He looks back over, and his eyes go wide as he realizes he can see straight down her shirt at her cleavage. She leans _

_against him, her hot breath burning his ear. She balances herself against the machine with her left hand while her _

_right hand strokes up and down, eventually coming to rest square on his most sensitive of regions, making his eyes _

_bug out._

"_Do you want to have fun with me? Do you want to..?" Her voices becomes a bare whisper as she talks, and Sam _

_smiles as Jim's eyes grow even wider, his skin paling as he listens to the list of suggestions she's making, each one _

_more deviant than the last until he loses control and faints. She steps back and smiles at the boy on the floor._

"_I do so love the prowl..." She says huskily, and then turns to Sam who's grinning broadly. "Thank you, Samuel."_

"_You're welcome, mom..." Sam says, then looks left and right, before he steps closer to her, his voice dropping in _

_volume as he does. "So... did you really need to feel him up like that?"_

"_I had to get a feel for his... embarrassment..." Vicki says. _

"_So you had to grope him?" Sam asks. _

"_Well, it did make his... embarrassment... even more pronounced..." Vicki says in her own defense. _

"_Uh huh..." Sam says, nonplused. _

"_So does your... embarrassment... grow around me?" Vicki asks. _

"_What? Why are you asking me that?" Sam asks, sounding indignant. _

"_I'm asking you that because I like to make things hard for you." Vicki says, grinning at him. _

"_So I could tell." Sam says dryly. _

"_Now tell me... is your embarrassment bigger than before?" Vicki asks. _

"_Why don't you get a feel for it yourself?" Sam says calmly. _

"_Maybe later, Stud..." She says, then smiles, winks, turns, and walks out, her hips swaying with each step. He _

_watches her walk out, his eyes fixed on the fine form swaying before him. One girl walks over to him, and he looks at _

_her. "Yes, Eve?" Sam says. _

"_You're one very deviant individual, you know that?" She asks._

"_What do you mean?" He asks._

"_I heard what you were suggesting... that you wanted her to feel you up right here and now..." She says._

"_She's my mother." He says plainly._

"_She's not your mother." Eve says, matter-of-factly. _

"_I'd think that I would know my own mother." Sam says calmly. _

"_Yes, you would. And she's not your blood mother." Eve says, and he smiles broadly at her._

"_No... You've got me there... She's my step-mother." Sam says. _

"_Lucky you..." Eve says._

"_Yes... very lucky..." Sam says, grinning. _

"_Your secrecy will cost you..." Eve says. _

"_Oh? What do you have in mind?" Sam asks. Eve smiles, a smile very similar to one that Vicki would sport; and _

_Sam grins broadly..._

Shego continues writing, her pen flashing across the page as she works, her brow knit and her lips pursed as she

thinks. After about fifty minutes, she puts down her pen and smiles broadly. She then walks to the front with the

pages in her hand, looking at him as he's sitting behind the desk, watching her silently. She stands there for a

moment, then rolls her eyes, reaches over and takes a stapler, securing the twenty-odd pages together before handing

them to him.

"Enjoy." She says lightly, grinning and walking back to her seat. He takes the story and begins to read. After the

first five pages, his eyes begin growing wider and wider, a fine sheen of perspiration forming on his brow as he

continues reading. He loosens his tie, and the students in the room soon take notice of his distraction, his attention

fixed firmly on the pages he is reading as he clutches them in his hands. His eyes devour the words on the pages, his

breath coming in short pants as he reads along. As he reaches the last page, his breathing quickens further then

hitches and his eyes go wide. Shego grins and chuckles darkly and he puts down the paper before looking at her with

wide eyes.

"Possible... come here..." He says with his voice a bit shaky.

"Can't you come here? I really don't want to get up..." She says teasingly, and chuckles before standing and walking

to the front, sitting down on his desk casually and looking down at him. "Did you like the story?"

"That was... that was by far one of the most deviant and pornographic things I've read in my many years of

teaching..." He says, this statement catching everyone's attention and causing a stir of whispers.

"But did you like it?" She asks, grinning.

"I will be showing it to the principal and he will decide whether or not I can even grade it." He says.

"You never said that I couldn't write a pornographic story." She says.

"That should be understood!" He says.

"You assume too much." She says, grinning.

"Go to your seat." He says coldly.

"Or what, will you spank me?" She asks quietly yet coyly and his eyes widen as she chuckles darkly, stands, and

walks back to her seat where she sits down. He stares at her for a long moment before lifting a phone from its cradle

on his desk and dialing a number. He talks quietly into the receiver for a few minutes before hanging up. A minute

later, a young man walks in with a briefcase in his hand. He sets it down next to Mister Barkin's desk and picks up

the story before walking back out of the classroom. Twenty minutes later, the young man walks back into the

classroom and looks at Shego.

"Kim Possible, you are to come with me now. Gather your things, you will not be returning to class." He says with

the finality of someone passing capital judgment. She stands and gathers her things casually before walking to the

front and walking past Mr. Barkin, smiling at him as she does. She walks out, and he heads down the hall.

"Hold on a second." She says, then turns around and walks the opposite way down the hallway.

He turns and watches her go before taking out a cell phone and dialing a number. He holds it to his ear and listens to

it ring for a moment before he hears a click and a voice.

"This is Principal Starr." The voice says.

"This is Jason. There's been a delay. Kim Possible has gone the opposite direction from the office." The young man

says. "What is your advice?"

"Bide your time. If she does not return to you in two minutes, then come here and I will deal with her." The

principal says.

"Yes sir." He says, and the line goes dead.

ELSEWHERE...

Shego walks along with her books in her grasp as her mind is going a mile a minute.

"Shit... shit... shit... SHIT!" She barks, shaking her head. "I've got to get a hold of this body... if I fuck things up for

Kimmie... She'll fucking kill me... or worse... I've got to get myself under control..." She walks to her locker,

opening the door and stuffing her books inside before turning and walking back to where she had left the young man

who's still waiting for her. "Thanks for waiting... I had to drop my books off..."

He nods silently, then turns and walks off once more. She follows him, and five minutes later they arrive at a door

marked PRINCIPAL. She walks to it and opens it, stepping inside to see a woman sitting behind a desk, looking at

her calmly. Shego eyes the woman suspiciously, taking in the scene with the eye of a thief while the woman watches

her casually. Then the woman speaks.

"Have a seat, Miss Possible. The principal will be with you in just a minute." She says, and Shego nods, sitting

down heavily, feeling for some reason very nervous at the situation. The woman then begins typing on her

computer, and pointedly ignores Shego who sits there, feeling as if she were about to pass out from nervousness.

Finally, after what seems to be an eternity, the secretary stands and walks around the desk.

"Miss Possible, come with me." She says, her voice ringing of doom. She stands slowly and follows her, an

overwhelming desire to flee charging her body with energy she forces down, causing a swarm of butterflies to form

in her stomach which torment her just as much as the desire to flee had. She walks into the principal's office, and

seeing he is sitting down in a massive chair which matches well with the immense mahogany desk and making her

feel dwarfed by the whole setting. He sits there, her story in his hands as he slowly scans the page, reading quietly.

She sits down across from him, watching him silently as he reads. The door to his office closes and she jumps at the

sudden sound. Then all is silent save for the soft rustle of papers. After what seems like a lifetime, he sighs and puts

down the papers face down before clasping his hands before his face and looking at her over his folded hands. Then

he speaks, his voice soft and melodic, radiating out in tones that could cause Jack Hench to fall victim to persuasion.

"Well, Miss Possible, this is the first time I have had you in my office for such an offense as this. And I must say

that it is quite a serious offense indeed. I am sad to have you here, and in all fairness, I would rather not have to do

this." He says with a sad tone. "Is there anything you can say for yourself?"

She sits there for a long moment, the fear and intensity of the moment suddenly draining out of her and letting her

function as she would were she in her natural body.

"What is the crime I'm being accused of?" She asks, and he blinks, confused.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Just that, what am I being accused of? I've been brought in here, and I was treated to the silent treatment until I

came in here where you say you're sad you have to have me in here for some serious offense, but I've not heard one

charge levied against me." She says. "So unless I'm mistaken, according to my rights, I must be charged with a

crime or released."

He stares at her for a long moment, shocked by this sudden and forthright declaration of her rights. Then he speaks

slowly. "The paperwork which I have before me was delivered to me by a courier from Mister Barkin's class where

he said that you hand wrote it for a creative writing assignment. I have read it and concur with his assessment that it

is both pornographic and scandalous and as such it does not belong in this school. To have you being the one who

produced it is shocking and perplexing as I recall you are, or at least were, a good student."

"What's wrong with writing a raunchy story?" She asks.

"You said it yourself; it is raunchy and unfit for a school setting." He says.

"Mr. Barkin said to write a story, and that is what I did. I followed his directions exactly as he gave them. Nowhere

in his directions did he say 'no pornographic stories, no obscenities, no violence' or anything else of the like. Were I

to turn this in to a college professor, they would read it and most likely grade it rather well." She says.

"And how do you know that?" He asks, leaning forward.

"You forget who I am. I'm Kim Possible. I've been around the world on a ship so many times I'd make a career

Navy flag officer jealous. I've got so many frequent flyer miles that I could fly first class around the world five

times and have some left over. And I've traveled more miles on land than most Marine Corps MEUs." She says.

"What makes you think I wouldn't have contacts in various colleges for various reasons? In fact, there's one I'm

sure you've met. Professor Emeritus of English Nicholas Landry mentioned he knew you while we were talking

about one of my works."

He stares at her, his eyes wide with shock. "You spoke to Professor Landry?"

She nods. "Quite a nice man, though he did smoke his pipe a bit too much."

The Principal smiles and laughs at a memory. "He always did love his pipe."

"Then I'm sure you know exactly what I am saying." She says. "He's read my work, and thought rather highly of it.

All he had to say, really, is that I had to work more on my character development a bit and that I had to choose a

different lifestyle if I were hoping to one day become a professional author as my current lifestyle makes it a bit

difficult."

"So I could imagine." He says. "Still, Mister Barkin also mentioned that you were rather... suggestive... with the way

you dealt with him, especially after he had read your story."

She smiles and chuckles softly. "He was very affected by the story, as I'm sure he mentioned, and I was having a bit

of fun at his expense, but never once did I do anything to directly harm him. I was, at worst, flirtatious."

"His words were more along the lines of lewd and lascivious." He says.

"And is he always given to having such an inclination to embellish?" She asks.

"That is not the issue here, Miss Possible." He says. "What is the issue is that I have a teacher demanding you be

made an example of. That is what the issue at hand is."

"So because he got embarrassed, he's calling for my head." She says.

"I did not say that." He says levelly.

"He couldn't hold his own while reading one dirty story and he's red in the face. So it sounds like it's his control

problems that are to blame, not my story." She says.

"You are one to talk about control, Miss Possible. Several times, now, you've gone on the offensive in my office

and it's becoming rather exasperating."

"Why? Is it because you don't like being on the defensive?" She asks. "I'm sorry that I'm so aggressive right now,

but to be perfectly honest, I don't think that I can cool it down without just going out and blowing off some steam in

one form or another because right now, I'm in such a hormone-hell that if you were me, you would be tearing off

clothes at the first sight of a hot female teacher bending down to pick up a pencil." She rants and he stares at her as

she sits there, her chest heaving as she pants heavily, and then deflates in the chair, seeming as if all her will left her.

She closes her eyes and lay there for a long moment before opening her eyes once more, looking at him tiredly.

"Do whatever the hell you want." She says. "I don't give a damn. You've just got to promise me one thing..."

"What's that?" He asks.

"That this doesn't go on my permanent record." She says.

"And why would you ask that?"

"I don't want to have some teacher's petty bitterness and a massive hormone overload haunting me like bad

Mexican food for the rest of my life." She says dryly. He stares at her for a long moment, and then sighs.

"I want you to take the rest of the day off, and to visit Mister Perkins, the school psychologist. I also want you to

talk to Miss Dove, the school's physician." He says, taking out a pen and a pad of paper. He begins writing quickly

on the paper while still talking. "You are excused from the rest of your classes today, and will receive a hall pass

which will guarantee you free passage wherever you need to go." He tears off a sheet and folds it before setting it off

to the side.

"These are notes which I want you to give to Mister Perkins and Miss Dove. They are explanations of the situation

as well as my personal feelings on the matter. Please deliver them to each of them." He tears off the second, and

then puts that pad away before taking out another, smaller, pad which is a small form. He fills it out and tears off the

top sheet before handing it to her. "Here is your pass..." He takes the notes and hands them to her. "And here are the

notes. I've also taken the liberty of making two copies of your story, one of which I will keep and one which I will

give to Mr. Barkin. I think that you should have the originals as it seems the story is not quite finished yet."

"Thank you... but what do you think is missing?" Shego asks.

"Samuel and Vicki never share any real alone time." He says, touching the side of his nose. "Now, do you know

where the Nurse's station and the Guidance Counselor's offices are?"

"You're sending me to the Guidance Counselor's office?" She asks. "I thought you were sending me to the

psychologist."

"They are one in the same. He has an office within the main domain of the Guidance Counselor's office." He says.

"Now, do you know where they are?"

She nods.

"Good. Then I'll keep you no longer." He says, and she stands and turns to the door. "Oh, and Miss Possible, there

is one more thing I have to say."

She turns back to him.

"That was some incredible writing, and I will make sure that Mr. Barkin grades according to the quality of the

writing rather than his opinion of the content." He says calmly and she smiles.

"Thank you, sir." She says, and walks out and down the hall to the guidance counselor's office, stopping as a young

man wearing a black uniform with a patent leather Sam Brown belt and a beret atop his head steps in front of her.

"Show me your papers." The young man says brusquely.

"Excuse me?" She says, put off by the young man's attitude.

"Your papers—your hall pass—show them to me." He says.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. School Daze: Part 2

TRADING PLACES

WARNING: This is a rated M KIGO fic. If you know what this means, and you're offended by

it, leave. If you don't know, it's where Kim and Shego are involved. If you're offended now,

leave. If you're offended by foul language, get the hell out. If you're still here, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any related properties. They are copyright the Disney

Corporation and are used without permission.

Author's Notes: I've taken some liberties with the characters. Please bear with me. Thank you.

Shego faces even more challenges with High School, finding that it is more than she first

bargained on...

Chapter 4: School Daze Part 2

"Show me your papers." The young man says brusquely.

"Excuse me?" She says, put off by the young man's attitude.

"Your papers—your hall pass—show them to me." He says.

She looks him over, taking him in carefully. His shoes are polished to a high sheen and his pants

are perfectly pressed with a razor's edge crease in them, stopping just as they touch the tops of

his shoes. On his belt, he is wearing two cylindrical-shaped holsters as well as a shield-shaped

badge and a hand-cuff holster. His Sam Brown belt is also highly polished, gleaming in the light

as he stands there. His shirt has perfectly parallel creases along the front, and the collar is well

starched. His hair is perfectly combed, at least what she can see, and his beret sits staunchly atop

his head as he stands with almost military precision. As he stands there, his face darkens and he

unsnaps one holster, taking out a long metal cylinder which he holds and whips out to the side,

extending it into a three-foot long baton.

"I will not ask you again. Let me see your papers or I will be forced to detain you by whatever

force necessary." He says sharply.

"Listen, you little Schutzstaffel wannabe. I don't know what concentration camp you think

you're guarding, but if you try to use that little baton of yours on me, I can guarantee you'll be in

a world of hurt."

His eyes narrow, and in the blink of an eye, he launches himself at her, bringing up the baton in a

high arc which she ducks under, driving her knee into his abdomen and her elbow into his back

between his shoulder blades, sending him to the floor. Moments later, she falls on him, taking his

baton and bringing it up under his chin in a choke hold.

"Tap out or pass out." She growls as he fights to remove it from his throat, but she does not let

him. She holds him there for almost a minute before he finally goes limp beneath her. She then

takes his handcuffs and secures his wrists before turning him over onto his back and leaning

down close to his mouth and feeling his soft breathing on her ear. She stands up, then hoists him

up and slings him over her shoulder and continues on her way through the hall. When she arrives

at the Guidance Counselor's office, she walks in and drops him unceremoniously into a chair

while a young woman behind a desk stares at her. She walks over and takes out the note she was

given. "I'm here to see the psychologist."

The young woman stares at her silently. Moments later, a young man walks out of one of the

back rooms wearing a similar uniform to the unconscious young man and stops as he sees the

passed-out figure in the chair. He walks out and checks for a pulse before sighing and rolling his

eyes. He reaches down and removes the badge and remaining baton from the young man's belt

before removing his combination cap and placing both within. He then looks over at Shego.

"You did this?" He asks plainly.

"Yeah, I did. He attacked me and I defended myself." She says.

"Sorry about that." He says.

"What do you mean? He's the one who attacked me." She says, confused.

"And I'm the one who swore him in." He says. "I am Ben Lee."

"Kim Possible," She says. "Please to meet you."

"And you. I've heard quite a bit about you, Miss Possible." Ben says.

"You have, have you?" Shego asks.

"You are a well known globetrotting heroine, philanthropist, and all around do-gooder." He says,

sounding idly impressed.

"Yeah, that's about right." She says, chuckling softly. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He asks.

"What's your one-sentence sum-up?" She asks, and he chuckles.

"I'm a Field Marshal, Administrator, and Logistics Commander." He says.

"Sounds like you're quite a soldier." She says. "What's your profession?"

"I am the Secondary Security Commander." He says.

"And your duties include?"

"They are just as I said before." He says, smiling. "I command the military actions of the security

forces, as well as administrate civilian issues, and see to managing of the flow of goods,

information and other resources among the various points within the Secondary Security forces

as well as those without, ensuring all goes according to plan."

"That sounds like quite a task to handle." She says.

"It can be, but I've got a strong handle on things, and a good organization."

"I would imagine that would be necessary." She says, handing the note to the secretary who

takes it, reads it, then stands and walks into one of the rooms while Shego turns back to him.

"What would it cost me to get some goods?"

"Depends on what you need." He says. "Is there anything illegal?"

"Not according to South African laws." She says. "I'll contact you later."

Ben raises his eyebrow as she walks around him and over to a door that is being held open by the

secretary. She walks through, and into a nicely decorated room which has a duvet sitting against

one wall. As she looks around, she sees an older man sitting in a comfortable looking over-

stuffed leather arm chair. He motions to the duvet and Shego walks over, draping herself across

it casually, taking on a pose of nonchalant sexiness before gazing at the man indifferently.

He's a rather learned-looking man, wearing a tweed suit complete with an unbuttoned suit coat, a

well tailored waistcoat, and a well turned-out pair of trousers. He adjusts the glasses which are

resting on the bridge of his nose for a moment before casually chewing on the tip of his pen.

Then he sighs quietly.

"Hello, young lady. Might I ask your name?" He asks and she gazes at him amusedly. After a

pregnant pause, he sighs and removes his glasses before massaging the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"I know you are not the young and intrepid Miss Possible as your appearances maintain you to

be."

"Oh?" She asks, a smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

"Yes. You are not Miss Possible. I know this for a fact."

"And how do you know that?"

"I have had my dealings with her and I know you are not her."

"Are you sure? Last time I looked, this was Kim's face and body."

"That is her face, and that is her body, but that was not her gait, and that is not how she sat upon

that very couch. I know that you are not her. You are someone else entirely, but someone very

close to her nonetheless, as you are able to adopt some of her mannerisms. So I ask you again:

who are you and why are you wearing Miss Possible's face?" He asks, and she smiles broadly.

"Who do you think that I am?" She asks.

"It's obvious that you enjoy playing games, especially power games, and games where you are at

the advantage. What more, you're a very self-assured young woman... it seems that your

previous body was far more mature and sexual than this one, so you're not quite used to a

younger, sportier model so to speak." He says.

"A younger, sportier model, you say?" She asks. "It sounds to me like you're more than a bit

interested in this body, and so far as I know, that is more than a fair bit illegal."

"It is illegal, yes, for a man my age to be involved with a young woman who has a body that is

your age. However, I am not interested in you in that sense. Rather, it was an observation

concerning the over-all structure and maturity you're currently inhabiting versus the one which

you previously inhabited. So again I ask: who are you and how did you come to possess this

vessel?" He asks.

She smiles broadly and chuckles a low, sultry tone. "Shego Green."

"Well, well, Miss Green. How did you come to have Miss Possible's body?" He asks.

"You speak as if you know me." Shego says.

"Anyone who has had dealings with the intrepid Kim Possible deeper than just simple school-

based interaction knows at least some things about you, and I know more than most." He says.

"And how did you come to know that?" She asks.

"Now, now... you know that patient confidentiality laws prevent me from divulging anything

shared in confidence." He says, gently chiding her.

"I know, but I'm a bad girl." She says, chuckling softly.

"I can tell, both from our interaction, and also from this note I have received from the principal."

He says, holding up the offending page. "Hormone hell..." He says idly, reading the paper.

"What an interesting choice of words, Miss Green."

"Please, call me Shego." She says.

"Very well, you may call me David." He says. Now, I know you must be going through some

difficult times adjusting to a body different from your own, and which has quite a bit more in the

way of hormonal activity, but I am sensing there is more at work than just that. The note says to

'ask about Mexican Food.' Care to explain?"

She smiles and laughs softly. "I asked him to keep this incident off Kimmie's permanent record

since I don't want it haunting her like bad Mexican food."

"Hmmm... so while you are her enemy, you are also looking out for her permanent record and

doing her in-class assignments. What a very thoughtful thing, especially for a villainess." He

says.

"Don't over-think it, David." She says dryly.

"Oh, heavens, I would never." He says, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips before he

reaches over and takes a small box from his desk and looking back at her. "It's been a rather

trying day today. Would you mind joining me out in my smoking office?" He asks and she lifts

her eyebrow.

"Join you in your smoking office?" She asks.

He nods and stands. She stands a moment later, and he walks over to a bookshelf. He places his

hand on one book, a Sherlock Holmes novel, and pulls it out, the book tilting out a bit and then

stopping, a soft click being heard from within the wall itself.

"Cute." She says. "Doctor Dee would be impressed."

"Just you wait." He says, gently pulling on the shelf and swinging it open, revealing a room

within. He steps in and she follows a moment after. He closes the door, and then leads her up a

set of spiraling stairs up two flights and into another room. He then opens a door and they step

out onto the roof. He leads her over to a glass geodesic dome painted to match the color and

texture of the surrounding rooftop.

"The question is... you can't see in, but can you see out?" She asks, and he smiles at her.

"That is a good question indeed." He says, and leads her out and into the dome. Once inside, he

closes the door and she looks out, seeing that she can see everything on the outside perfectly.

Then she looks around and sees that it is a very comfortable setup. Off to the side, there is a

small pot-bellied stove which looks as if it would do well at heating the enclosure. There is also

an over-stuffed leather chair with a small end-table next to it and a fainting couch sitting a bit

away from the stove. He walks over to a coat rack and removes his jacket before hanging it up.

He then takes down a deep burgundy velvet smoking jacket and puts it on before walking to his

chair and sitting down, setting down the box on the table.

"Have a seat, Shego." He says.

"Don't mind if I do." She says, walks over, and lay down on the couch, finding it to be as

comfortable as the one in his office. "So why did we come up here again?"

"Because, my dear girl, I am not allowed to smoke in my office." He says calmly. He then opens

the box and removes a classic English calabash pipe before carefully packing it with sweet

tobacco and lighting it, puffing gently and imbibing the flavor of the tobacco with a smile. "And

that is one thing which, from time to time, is required for me to continue my functions as a

psychologist."

"And are there any other things which you require?" She asks, glancing at him from the corner of

her eye.

"Yes, there are." He says. "But those things I am restricted from while on campus."

"Oh, isn't that just a shame." She says with a sultry voice.

"Yes, because I must go home before I have a glass of good brandy." He says and smiles at her

as she blushes slightly. "Not what you were thinking now was it, Shego?"

She shakes her head and he chuckles.

"I guess you have some misconceptions about me, young lady." He says.

"Young lady, please. Don't let this body fool you. I'm no young lady." She says and he lifts his

eyebrow as he puffs on his pipe.

"Oh? And what delineates you from being a young lady, young lady?"

"Don't call me young lady!" She growls, glaring at the man who watches her quietly, puffing on

his pipe as his pen scratches quietly along his paper.

"What is it that bothers you about being called that?" He asks.

"It's nothing." She huffs.

"Then why did you look ready to strangle me?" He asks.

She looks at him for a long moment and sighs. "I hate being called that."

"Oh?" He says. "Why?"

"Because... my mother used to tell me I had to become a young lady or I'd end up a bitter old

maid... and my jackass brothers carried on the tradition, putting me down and making me feel

worse about myself for not being some prim, proper, prissy little bitch. I don't want to be prim. I

don't want to be prissy. I want to be a tomboy, getting dirty, getting bruised. I like being able to

do dirty things without being looked down on, to be able to go out and play football with the

guys without having to worry about what people think about me. Do you know what I liked to do

before my dad died?" She asks.

"No, I don't. Will you share with me?" He prompts.

"I liked to go out to the garage and help him work on his old sixty-seven Ford Mustang. Oh, it

was gorgeous..." She says, and trails off as she smiles nostalgically as his pen scratches along.

As he stops, he looks up at her. "We'd climb up under it, and work for hours, doing this and that,

tuning it up, changing the oil, or he would just show me different parts and teach me about cars.

Then we'd clean up, go out back, and throw around a football for a while before dinner. Then

there was that fateful night that dad went out to pick up some flowers for mom since she was

angry again about something. He had been gone for six hours when we heard a knock at the

door. I was downstairs watching TV at the time and heard mom open the front door, and then

heard low talking for a moment before she let out a keening wail. I ran to see what was wrong,

and knew the instant I saw the Highway Patrol officers standing there. That's when everything

changed." She turns over on her side, looking out the window at the world beyond, her voice

becoming softer as she speaks.

"I became mommy's little princess, the good little girl who does exactly as she's expected to,

never questioning authority, never causing trouble, never out of line. I was pretty little Sheela

Godeleine Green. Six months later, I received my curse... my mark... and once more my world

changed."

"You received your mark?" He asks.

"The green glow... the fire... that is my mark and my curse. And that was the night that I lost my

mother... She had been angry because I had turned down a date with this two-faced little prick

she had thought would be a good match for me and we had a fight... it was horrible... we said

things, hurtful things, to each other and had gone to lick our wounds in our preferred ways. I

went to my room and sulked... she went out onto the back patio and took a full bottle of wine I

knew she was intent on polishing off herself... The meteor struck and killed her instantly. I never

got to say that I was sorry for what I said... I never got to say goodbye to her..." She sighs

heavily and shakes her head slowly. "That's when my brothers and I got our powers, our glow,

from the very thing that was our mother's end... Hego got his blue that made him super strong;

Mego got his purple glow that made him capable of shrinking; Wego got their red glow that

allows them to multiply; and I got my green glow... my plasma. So together, we formed Team

Go, and it was good... for a time..." She trails off.

"Go on." He prods gently.

"After a while, my brothers started excluding me from operations performed, citing that I was

getting out of control... I wasn't. We were dealing with progressively more dangerous enemies

who were going out of their way to cause injury to civilians so I had to put them down hard. My

brothers turned on me... they branded me a wild child and tried to remove me from the roster

altogether, but I wouldn't have it." She says.

"So what did you do?" He queries.

"What could I do? My brothers had abandoned me, and my mother and father were dead. I didn't

know anything but crime fighting since that was all I had done professionally." She says. "So I

used what I had learned from years of dealing with criminals and became one myself."

"And how did that make you feel?" He asks.

"To be honest, I felt great at first. I felt like the most powerful woman on earth, able to make

people bow to my will, and to make the world shake with the sound of my voice... but then the

veneer wore thin, and I began to see the dark side of villainy, the pain, suffering, and sadness I

experienced from my every-day activities, things that once brought me joy. That's when I started

to burn out. But then I got my second wind..."

"And when was that?" He asks.

"That was when I met Kimmie." She says. "I was working for Doctor Drakken as usual and she

came and foiled his plot... it was so exhilarating to go up against her, to face her head to head, it

made me feel alive. From that point, I knew I had to see her again. But each time I saw her, it

wasn't enough. It was a fix for a while, for sure, but it was never enough. It's never enough. I

want to have her, to hold her, to keep her, to be one with her and to give myself fully to her,

without fear, without reservation."

"It sounds as if you care for her." He says.

"You know, before this happened, I would have killed you for suggesting that... but now... now I

feel like I'm missing an important part of myself." She says. "And not my body... it's something

else... something completely different."

"And how do you think that she feels?" He asks.

"I don't know..." She says, sighing heavily. "I wish I did... but I don't..."

"Perhaps you should speak to her about it." He suggests.

"I can't... I mean if I were to just call up and be like, 'hi, I want to talk to Shego please; I've got

a major hang-up on her and I want to talk to her and see if she feels the same...' Or something

along those lines, it would kill our reputations in a heartbeat, not to mention start a hell of a lot of

rumors and the like." She says, laying on her back and staring at the sky, exasperated. "I want to

know how she feels... what she's feeling... what she's thinking... I want to know her better... but I

know I can't... not being who I am."

"Then perhaps it's time to change again." He says. "Don't you think?"

"Change again? What do you mean?" She asks, confused.

"You changed once going from daddy's little girl into mother's young lady, and then the strong

woman who was Shego of Team Go. Then you changed again becoming the villainess Shego.

Perhaps it's time you changed again, becoming something else." He says.

"Maybe... but what about Kimmie, wouldn't she have to change too?" She asks.

"Would she?" He asks. "Would she have to change? Or would she be right without having to

change? Isn't she good enough to be with without changing?"

"She's perfect..." She says, and then blinks as she realizes what she just said. She turns over, and

looks at the psychologist who is watching her, idly puffing away at his pipe. She runs through

the entire conversation they had just had, and then narrows her eyes dangerously. "You were

shrinking me!"

"I prefer to call it creating a conversation in which discoveries can be made. But if you wish to

call it shrinking, then so be it." He says.

"How dare you shrink me, how dare you?!" She demands.

"It is my profession and passion to 'shrink' those around me. Just ask the other teachers. I know

more about their personal lives than they know about themselves." He says. "As you know, I've

even shrunk your dearest Kimmie."

Her eyes narrow to bare slits and her rage is apparent from the glare she is directing at the

psychiatrist. She slowly sits up and makes to stand, but stops as he holds up one hand in a 'halt'

gesture.

"Sit." He says simply and she feels herself unconsciously comply. "Like it or not, we are not

finished. Now, we've discussed unresolved feelings and/or issues with your parents, siblings, and

with a certain young woman. But that doesn't mean you're finished."

"Are you sure?" She asks. "I'm feeling done right now."

"Then you're not willing to listen to what I have to say?" He asks.

She glares at him for a long moment, the two halves of her mind warring within her. The

impulsive teenager domineered by the hormones wants to stand and storm out to show her

displeasure while the more mature adult who is tempered by experience and responsibility wants

to stay and listen to what the psychiatrist has to say as he may have something important to

impart to her. Finally she decides on a course of action.

"Talk, David. I'm listening." She says and he smiles before puffing on the pipe for a moment

as if he were mulling over something in his mind.

"You are a young woman in love." He says simply and her jaw drops open from shock. "You

love Kimberly in a way you don't understand from your interactions with your family or other

people. And it's that love that scares and excites and addicts you. It's what drives you, not greed,

lust, anger, or anything else of the sort. It is the wonderment at the love you feel for her that

pushes you onward. And now you are within her body, experiencing new things and things you

know very well with suddenly very different hormone levels and that is wreaking havoc with

your inner balance. That is what is giving rise to your current behavioral trending: toward rash

decisions, violent reactions, and more intense emotiveness and away from balance, control, and

stability. In short, to use Freudian psychology, your Ego is allowing your Id to gain greater

control of your mind over your Super-Ego."

"Fuck." She says, the one word summing up her feelings on the matter.

"Indeed." He says, puffing on his pipe. "This is where you come in."

"What?" She asks.

"You have three choices in the matter of how to deal with this issue."

"And they are?" She asks.

"Option one: Inactivity. You deal with it, riding this out." He says.

"Uh... what are the other options?"

"Option Two: Chemical. You take hormone supplements to balance you out." He says.

"No go. I'm not gonna put anything into Kimmie's body." She says.

"Option Three: Psychological. Take up meditation and try to balance yourself using meditation

techniques to take control of your mind, balancing yourself by force of will alone." He says.

"You know, that sounds like a pretty good idea... could you suggest anyone who'd be good to

talk to about this?"

"One woman, Joan Wallisford, is best suited to help you. She is..." He says, but is interrupted.

"The cheerleading coach... yeah, I know. She'll show up after school." Shego says. "I learned

Kimmie's comings and goings as part of my intelligence base on her for if I wanted to attack her

at school."

"That is rather disturbing to hear, but understandable nonetheless." He says.

"I'll talk to her when I go to practice after school."

"That's good." He says, glancing off into the distance before puffing gently on the pipe and

sighing heavily. He then sets his pipe into a holder and stands up, his action prompting her to do

the same. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got an appointment which I must make."

"Of course..." She says, nodding. "Thank you for listening, David."

"It was my pleasure, Shego." He says and walks to the door, opening it for her. She walks out

and he escorts her to the door to the roof. She descends the stairs with him a moment after, and

once more waits for him to open the secret door. They step out into his office and she turns to

him, a curious expression on her face. "Is there something else, Shego?"

"Thank you." She says, embracing him. He stands there, his body stiff with shock. He then

returns the embrace gently, releasing her as he does. "Thank you very much."

"You are welcome, Kimberly." He says and she blinks, opening her mouth, but he is faster.

"Yes, Kimberly Ann Possible, that is your name, is it not?"

"Yes... yes it is..." She says and he smiles. "Thank you, David."

He inclines his head to her and she walks out, feeling far better than she did when she had

walked into the room. As she walks to the door, she sees that the SS impressionist she had

knocked out was coming around. He opens his eyes slowly and looks up at her blearily, they

suddenly going wide and his expression turning hateful.

"You!" He spits. "You will pay for this!"

"Watch yourself, Lukas." Ben says.

The young man looks over at Ben Lee who is standing behind the desk.

"Ben, you don't understand. This bitch..."

"LUKAS MÜLLER! Watch your mouth!" Ben snaps, causing the young man to glare at him.

"And you'd better school that look before I show you just how much like Heinrich Himmler I

am."

"And you may find out that your hold on the guard is not as secure as you think it is." Lukas

retorts. Ben walks around the desk and grabs Lukas by his Sam Browne belt, pulling him to his

feet.

"From this moment, you are no longer a member of the SSG. All rights, privileges, and powers

associated which you possessed are hereby removed. You will return your uniform within the

week or you will be fined and placed in detention until you produce it." Ben says. "You will be

remanded to detention for the rest of the day. Tomorrow you are ordered to arrive in street

clothes or you will be once more remanded into SSG custody for violation of the SSG Dress

Uniform Restriction Policy. Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir, I understand." Lukas growls.

"Good. You will be escorted to your detention by two SSG officers who I will dispatch. If you

are not here, you know what the result will be."

"Yes."

"Good." He says, and turns away from him. Shego watches then as he then deftly spins and

backhands Lukas with a vicious strike across the mouth that knocks him to the floor. "You

disgust me." He says balefully, and then turns to Shego who's watching with a raised eyebrow.

"Please, walk with me for a minute."

"Very well," She says, and they walk out of the office.

"Yet again, I apologize for your having to be exposed to the less glamorous side of the SSG." He

says. "Lukas has been showing some rather disturbing behaviors as of late and I should have

seen them earlier and acted on them but unfortunately I did not and things were allowed to

progress to this level. If there is anything that we can do for you to make amends, say so and I

will see to it that all efforts are made to accomplish your request."

"There is nothing I have that I want right now, but I will remember this offer. Tell me, what does

SSG stand for?" She asks. "Student Security Group?"

"It officially stands for Student Security Group, though there are those who have purported that it

actually stands for Studentschutzgruppe which is German for Student Protection Group, a

reference to the uniform that some of our guards wear for their intra-class hall patrols, saying

they look like German SS guards. I personally do not appreciate the suggestion though I must

admit that the resemblance is rather clear to anyone with a good grasp on history." He says. "In

fact, it is not a design based off the Nazi Germany era SS uniform but rather the uniform which

was worn by General John J. 'Black Jack' Pershing during his service in the Philippines

campaign against Muslim insurgents with the introduction of black instead of brown as it is a

more powerful color."

"Huh." She says, nodding.

"We are allowed by the school charter to wear whatever uniform we see fit to wear so long as it

abides by the guidelines as set forth." He says.

"Clever." Shego says. "That's very clever indeed."

"Thank you." He says, grinning. "I want you to know that you will have full SSG protection

while you are here..."

"You do realize who I am, right?" Shego asks.

"You are Kim Possible, but that does not mean that you don't need or can't use help from time to

time." He says. "You'll receive full protection from the SSG and you will receive the same travel

privileges as any SSG member."

"So I don't need a hall pass?" She asks.

"No. All you need to say is that you are on SSG business." He says.

"Excellent. Thank you, Ben." Shego says.

"You are welcome, Kim." Ben says. "If you'll excuse me, I must handle the messy business

concerning Lukas."

"I understand." She says, and they go their separate ways.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Shego walks into the nurse's station, feeling more than a bit worn down by the events of the day

and sits down in a chair as there is nobody behind the desk. A young woman dressed in a white

button-down dress walks out and around the desk, looking at Shego who takes in the sight before

her. The young woman is tall and slender, with what look like B-cup breasts and nicely shaped

hips. Her legs are clad in white sheer nylons, and her feet are adorned by white flats.

"Is something the matter, Kim?" The young woman asks, and Shego looks up at her face. She's a

comely young woman, with a delicate bone structure and creamy skin that is set off by a touch of

rouge. Her sapphire eyes are wide and unassuming and her lips are turned down in a gentle

frown of concern. Her hair cascades down her back like a river of gold and is topped with an old-

fashioned white nurse's cap.

"Miss Dove?" Shego says; her eyes wide with shock. She had studied the young woman before

but had never known her to be so distracting...

"Yes... Kim, are you feeling all right?" Miss Dove asks while walking over and gently feeling

her forehead with the inside of her wrist. She crouches down and looks at Shego who stares at

the young woman, a multitude of feelings swirling around in her and flittering around like a

throng of butterflies in her stomach. "C'mon, let's get you into the examination room. You're

feeling a little bit warm." She says, and much to Shego's surprise, she stands then leans down

and slides her hand under Shego's arm before wrapping it across her back and lifting her up,

supporting her carefully. They walk into the exam room and Miss Dove flicks on a light that says

'OCCUPIED' before taking a thermometer and sliding it under Shego's tongue.

"The principal called me and said that you would be coming by to talk to me, but he didn't say

anything like this." The digital thermometer beeps and she takes it out before reading it and

humming. "It says ninety-eight point six, but you feel a bit warm." She says, once more touching

Shego's forehead, then gently cupping her cheeks which glow slightly as she leans in and kisses

her forehead. "Hmmm... strange... have you been feeling ill lately?"

Shego stares at her, still unable to speak.

"Kim? Are you all right?" She asks. "Did something happen?"

"No..." Shego says; her voice unsure.

"You don't sound like nothing happened. Are you sure?" She says.

Shego nods.

"Then how do you explain the fact that you're blushing, for lack of a better expression, like a

school girl while sitting there and staring at me like a school boy with a crush on his teacher?"

She asks.

Shego stares at her for a long moment, things coming into focus, and then she gasps as she puts

two and two together. Her eyes dart right and left as she searches for an escape but finds none

save for the door which is on the far side of Miss Dove from her.

"There's nowhere to go, Kimmie." Miss Dove says calmly. "Not until I release you, there's not."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Shego asks, feeling scared and confused. "Why are you

torturing me like this? Why can't you just let me go and get on with the day?"

"Why, you ask? I'll tell you why. I wanted to see how you reacted to a high-stress, high-intensity

situation where your hormones would kick in and where your higher brain functions would

become clouded, allowing your instincts to take over." She says, stunning Shego with their cold

calculation and how the whole moment does not mesh with the scene from before.

"Oh." Shego says.

"But don't think that I don't care." She says, once more sounding caring and tender. "That's the

reason I do these things for people, because I care about them, and want them to be better."

"Oh... thank you..." Shego says.

"Now, if you don't mind, could I ask you to remove your clothes please?"

Shego stares at the young woman for a long moment who motions over to one wall. Shego looks

over and sees two plaques, one with Rose Dove, M.D. and the other with Rose Dove, OB/GYN

inscribed on them.

"Oh." Shego says and begins to undress, feeling very nervous.

"It's all right, Kimmie. You're safe here." The woman says, but this does nothing to alleviate

Shego's nervousness. Miss Dove thinks for a moment, then walks over and says something

which completely transforms the moment for Shego. "Honestly, I thought you were braver than

this. Guess I was wrong."

In that moment, gone was the fear and nervousness, and in its place was competitiveness and icy

determination.

"Oh, is that so?" Shego says, then promptly stands and disrobes while Miss Dove stands there

watching her with an amused smile. "And what's so funny?"

"You played right into my hands." Miss Dove says. "I challenged your pride and you answered

as I predicted you would."

"Is this some sort of test?" Shego asks, angry.

"Life is a test, Kimmie." She says. "I'm just trying to see how I can help you."

"Well, you're doing a good job of pissing me off." Shego says.

"Who are you and how are you wearing Kim's skin?" Miss Dove asks.

"And what makes you think I'm anyone other than myself?" Shego asks.

"For one, you said I'm pissing you off." Miss Dove says.

"Ok..."

"For another, you're not carrying yourself like Kim does." She says.

"Oh?" Shego asks.

"Kimmie would hold her elbow if she was sitting on a table naked like that." Miss Dove says.

"So tell me... who are you and what are you doing wearing her body?"

"Am I really that bad of an actress?" Shego asks.

"Oh, no, you're good. In fact, at first I really thought you were Kimmie, especially with how

unsure you were acting, but then when you answered my challenge, I knew something was

different then when you were sitting there, that clinched it for me." She says. "So tell me, who

are you and how are you wearing her body?"

"My name is Shego." She says. "I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Oh, few people working here haven't." She says. "Now tell me, how did you end up in

Kimmie's body?"

"You have Doctor Drakken to blame for this." Shego says. "He's the one who shot me and

Kimmie with the ray. You know, I was supposed to be her for today but it seems that I'm doing a

rather piss poor job of it."

"You have only been at it for one day. Give yourself come credit. You're doing far better than

some people would." She says. "That aside, I think that you're in line for a full physical."

"You've got to be shitting me." She says dryly.

"No, I am not 'shitting' you." Miss Dove says calmly. "Now, let's get down to business, shall

we?"

THIRTY MINUTES LATER...

"Now for the blood work..." Miss Dove says, pulling on a fresh pair of gloves. Shego stares at

her as she takes out a rather daunting looking syringe and smiles evilly.

"You're a vampire too?" Shego asks, shocked.

"That I am." She says, then walks over and within a minute has drawn out forty milliliters of

blood and then loads it into a series of vials before setting them off to the side and discarding the

syringe. Then she takes off those gloves and puts on a new set before opening a drawer.

"All right, now to the fun part..." Miss Dove says, chuckling softly as she holds up a clear plastic

tool.

"What the hell... you have a freaking speculum?!?" Shego asks; her eyes wide with shock.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

"All right, all done. You've got a clean bill of health, though I might suggest you be a bit less

vigorous in your personal entertainment or to trim your nails as you're leaving marks." Miss

Dove says. "That is, just as a suggestion."

She strips off her latex gloves while Shego sits there, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Miss

Dove then walks over and puts her hand on Shego's knee while standing beside her legs and

looking down at her casually.

"Is something the matter?" Miss Dove asks.

"You mean besides the fact I'm completely exposed, you had your digits buried in some very

intimate places, and now you've got your hand on my knee and you're gently squeezing it..." She

says, looking at the offending hand.

"What? Oh! I'm sorry..." Miss Dove says, blushing as she turns away. Shego takes her feet from

the stirrups and then sits up, watching the woman who is facing the door, the back of her neck a

bright red as her eyes are turned down to the floor. "I'm so sorry, Shego... I shouldn't have done

that... I'm sorry... I'm... I'm... I'm sorry... I should go..." She reaches for the door and pulls it

part way open, but is startled as it jars free of her grip and slams shut. She looks at the door at

eye level and sees Shego's hand planted on the barrier. Moments later, she feels Shego's hot

breath on her neck.

"You're not going anywhere until I get what I want..." Shego breathes and Miss Dove's breathe

catches in her throat, fear taking precedence over everything else. "Until I let you go... you're

mine, bitch."

They stand like this for a long moment until Shego reaches out and slowly turns Miss Dove who

reflexively backs away from the young woman, pressing herself against the doorway. "Sh-

Shego..." Miss Dove stammers.

"Shut it, Rose." Shego commands and Rose Dove complies. Shego then smiles evilly and

caresses the woman's cheek with the back of her left hand, making her turn away and avert her

eyes in shame. "Ah-ah... Look at me..." She says, and Rose slowly turns back to her. "That's

good... I want to look into your eyes and to see your soul while I work my magic..."

Miss Dove's breath comes in short, sharp gasps which make her breasts heave against her dress.

Shego smiles as she gently cups Miss Dove's cheek, then leans in and gives a soft kiss which

surprises her with the tenderness held within. She sighs softly and relaxes, then Shego breaks the

kiss and steps back, surprising Miss Dove even more.

"What..." Miss Dove starts, but then falters.

"Go over there and sit down." Shego says, pointing to the table where she had been sitting not

two minutes earlier. Miss Dove obediently walks over and sits on it while Shego pulls over a

stool and puts it by the end of the table. She then sits down on it and looks at Miss Dove for a

long moment before sighing heavily. "Rose, I want you to tell me, word for word, exactly why I

had to stop you from running out of here."

"I shouldn't have done that... it was inappropriate..." She says.

"What was... a pelvic exam?" Shego asks. "You're a licensed OB/GYN."

"It wasn't necessary... it was inappropriate..." She stutters.

"Whatever you think of it, I don't care. You did me a service with that exam, and got something

out of it as well. Good for you. I don't care if you've got a thing for girls my age because

honestly we're hot-to-trot and for someone as good looking as you to notice is high praise. And

yeah, you didn't pay mind to what your hand was doing. We all have those times. You're not the

first to find this body attractive, and you won't be the last." Shego says.

"But I should have kept myself under control..."

"Say what you will. What's done is done. I won't tell anyone. Will you?"

"What?" Miss Dove asks, shocked.

"What happened in here was between us and nobody else." Shego says.

"Oh... thank you, Shego, but I don't know if I should continue..."

"If you don't think you can keep from molesting someone, give it up. If you think you can resist,

then go on. If you need someone to talk to, then go to David." Shego says. "That's all I've got to

say on the matter." She stands and turns her back to Miss Dove who's still sitting on the table.

"And Rose... you're not the only one who was turned on..." Shego then strips out of the robe and

dresses while Miss Dove stares at her, shock and surprise on her face. Shego then walks to the

door and puts her hand on it. "Drop me a line when you get the results of my blood work, will

you?"

She opens the door and walks through before pulling it closed as she does, leaving the stunned

physician in her wake. She then heads down the hall, thinking to herself where she will go next.

"Let me see your papers." A voice says.

"Oh, what the hell..." Shego says; looking over at the young woman wearing a similar outfit to

the one Lukas Müller had been wearing. "What is it with you people asking for my papers? I

already had to put down Müller and now I've got you. Do you know what? I'm on official SSG

business by approval of Ben Lee."

"We'll see." She says, taking out a radio and pressing the transmit button. "Commander Lee, this

is Firefly."

"Go ahead, Firefly." Ben says.

"I have a young woman who says she is on official SSG business by your authorization." She

says.

"Does she have red hair and green eyes and is she wearing a black tunic and slacks?" Ben asks.

"Yes."

"She is Kim Possible, and is on SSG business. Allow her to pass."

"Understood," She says, and tucks the radio away. "You may go."

"Uh huh..." Shego says dryly before walking off once more. After a minute, she passes the

cafeteria and her stomach growls. She stops and looks at the room for a long moment before

sighing heavily and walking inside. She walks over to the cold case and looks over the items

carefully.

"Kim, what are you doing out of class?" The lunch lady asks.

"I was excused by the principal." Shego says. She grabs a sandwich and a bottle of water before

walking over to the register where she puts it down. "I'll just take this."

"Not going to get the hot lunch?" The lunch lady asks.

"Not really feeling up to it today." Shego says. "What's the damage?"

"Four dollars..." The lunch lady says, and Shego produces the money before walking over to a

table and sitting down quietly. She consumes the food without a sound while at the same time

mulling over just how strange the day's events have been. Then she wonders how Kim is holding

up in her body.

End of Chapter 4


	5. A not so unexpected visit

TRADING PLACES

WARNING: This is a rated M KIGO fic. If you know what this means, and you're offended by it, leave. If you

don't know, it's where Kim and Shego are involved. If you're offended now, leave. If you're offended by foul

language, get the hell out. If you're still here, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any related properties. They are copyright the Disney Corporation and are

used without permission.

Author's Notes: I've taken some liberties with the characters. Please bear with me. Thank you.

Kim and Shego have been living as one another, with Shego running into some unexpected troubles but these are

nothing compared to what is coming next...

Chapter 5: A not so unexpected visit...

8AM in Drakken's Lair...

Kim slowly opens her eyes and stretches lazily, smiling as she feels the satin sheets sliding against her skin.

"Mmm.... ooh... this is nice..."

She leisurely climbs out of bed and walks into the bathroom where she turns on the shower. While waiting for the

water to heat up, she looks at herself in the mirror and smiles as she strokes her hands up and down her sides.

"I could get used to this body..." She says, feeling herself becoming more and more turned on by the sight presented

to her.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER...

"Wow... this body is switched on..." She says, and then her mouth turns up into a smile. She steps into the shower

and starts fiddling with the controls. Moments later, she lets out a long low moan as the water strikes her and sends

thrills through her body.

NINETY MINUTES LATER...

Kim finally walks out of the bathroom, feeling incredibly satisfied and relaxed, and opens Shego's wardrobe. She

takes out one body suit and slips it on, enjoying how the snug fitting clothing holds to her every curve like a lover

holding her close. She zips up and then slips on her boots before walking out of her room like a cat on the prowl.

"Miss Shego?" A voice says, and Kim glances over at the henchman who suddenly feels very nervous under her

intense scrutiny.

"Yes?" She says coolly.

"Doctor Drakken wants to talk to you." He says.

"And I said I didn't want to be disturbed." She says.

"I've been standing outside your door for three hours." He says. "I've been waiting for you to come out so that I

could tell you... he told me that you didn't want to be disturbed and I didn't want to end up eviscerated."

"You're a smart man. Lead the way." She says coolly and he nods before turning and walking off. Five minutes

later, she finds her way into a large laboratory where Doctor Drakken is working on a machine of some sort which

Kim idly notes is a doom ray of some sort. She walks over to him with the silence of a cat while the henchman stops

at the door. As she approaches him, she hears soft grumbling and smiles. She walks over to his side and leans down.

"Boo."

"YAH!" He jumps and screams and she hears an electrical crackle from within the machine. "SHEGO! DON'T DO

THAT!"

"Why, Doctor Dee? It's so fun." She says teasingly.

"Not for me, it isn't. Now I'm going to have to replace that power coupling that you made me ruin."

"I didn't make you ruin it. I just made you jump. You're the one who ruined it by jumping." She says. "Besides, it's

inevitable that it was going to be fried."

"And why is that?" He asks.

"You were using the wrong coupler." She says. "Doi, even I could see that."

"And just what do you know about particle disruptors?" He asks.

"I know if you use that particular coupler, it will cause a feedback loop that will make the system go critical the first

time you fire it up." She says. "After all, that's what happened to you the last time you tried this particular stunt. So

what do you want?"

"I was going to ask you if you were doing anything today..." He says. "I was going to fire this up, but it seems like

I'll be busy so you can do whatever you want."

"Fine by me," She says. "I'm gonna go bake for a few hours. See ya."

She turns and walks off without another word. He watches her go, and then huffs softly. She walks through the lair

and into her room where she changes out of the body suit, and puts on a two piece bikini which leaves little to the

imagination. She then pulls on a robe and walks out, looking over at a henchman who is walking past.

"You, where's the nearest veranda or patio where I can sunbathe?" She asks.

"Go down that hall, turn left at the intersection, take the lift to four, then go right and you're there." He says. "And

there is a chair there already."

"Excellent. Bring me a strawberry margarita." She says. "I'll be waiting."

He nods, and she walks off, following his directions to the letter. Not more than three minutes later, she arrives and

walks out onto a veranda which has a lounge chair set up on it. She smiles and strips off the robe before sitting down

then reclining, closing her eyes and putting on a pair of sunglasses which were sitting on a table nearby.

"This is the life..." She says, smiling. Five minutes later, she hears the door to the veranda open and soft footsteps

which then come up short. She turns her head and sees the henchman from before holding the drink and whose

cheeks are tinged a light red as he's turned away from her. "Is something the matter?" She asks.

"Well... I've never seen you in an outfit like that before... and it's... well... I feel kinda embarrassed..."

She smiles. "That's cute... thanks."

He blushes hotter and puts down the drink on the table. "Anything else?"

"Not right now, no. Thank you. Oh, actually yes. Can you send up Levi Katz and James McCormick?"

"Right away," He says.

"Thank you." She says, and turns away from him once more. He turns away and quickly walks back into the lair, his

cheeks still aflame. Fifteen minutes later, the door to the veranda opens and she hears two sets of footsteps walk out

onto the balcony. She turns her head, and sees the two men standing there, looking down at her with neutral

expressions. She smiles internally, then stretches her arms over her head while turning over a little, making her

already bountiful bosom seem even that much larger while studying their completely non-responsive faces. Once

she relaxes, she looks over at them and speaks. "Are you synth-drones?"

"No." James says.

"It just takes a lot to faze us." Levi says.

"Besides, we knew you were testing us for a reaction." James continues.

"So we figured we'd spoil your fun." Levi says, grinning.

"You two are just the sort that I'm looking for." She says, grinning at them.

She smiles inwardly that, while the stretch had no affect on them, the smile has made both of the men look more

than a bit uncomfortable and catalogues this away for later.

"First things first: I need a phone, one that Drakken can't eaves drop on." She says. "Then I'm gonna need a few

more favors of you two. But I promise you: it will be worth your while."

"Uh..." James says.

"Is something the matter, James?" She asks.

"Well... it's just that I know that I for one don't feel comfortable going behind Doctor Drakken's back..." He says,

and trails off as she gazes at him levelly.

"I can get you immunity from prosecution and a ticket to anywhere of your choosing." She says. "You'll get no

better offer than that."

"Do you want a camera phone?" Levi asks. "Flip phone? iPhone? You name it and I'll get it for you."

"Get me one of those LG Vu phones."

"Done," Levi says. "Do you want anything else while I'm shopping for some electronics? I've got a brother who can

get you a great deal."

"I'd love a new MP3 player if you could get it... and some of your Eema's Matzah ball soup and maybe some blintzes

if at all possible." She says.

"My Eema makes the best Matzah ball soup, and I'm sure she'd love to share it with you... but I must ask... what

gave me away?" Levi asks.

"You mean besides your name and the electronics store offer? I dated a nice Hebrew boy for a while." Kim says.

"But it wasn't meant to be. He and I went our own ways."

"Ah. Well, I'm sure that I'll be able to get some good Matzah ball soup and blintzes for you... and maybe if you're

lucky I'll be able to get something special from my auntie..." He grins and she chuckles at his impishness.

"You're a good boy." She says in a stereotypical Jewish mothering tone and he groans, rolling his eyes.

"If I didn't know before..." He says and she chuckles.

"I think that's all I need you two for... for the moment at least... but I will be talking to you again in the future." She

says, and they nod before walking off.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Kim opens her eyes and lazily stretches before once more turning over and lying on her stomach, reveling in the

feeling of the sun beating into her back. The door to the patio opens, and two feet walk over to where she is lying.

"Yes?" She says, not opening her eyes.

"Shego... something has been worrying me..." Doctor Drakken says and she sighs, opening her eyes and looking

over at him.

"Yeah, Doctor D?" She asks idly.

"Some of the men have mentioned that you are acting a bit odd." He says. "And I've noticed the same..."

"Ok..." She says, unconcerned.

"I wanted you to talk to someone because I think that the ray I hit you with did something to you..." He says.

"If you're thinking you're gonna send me to a shrink, you've got another thing coming." She says dryly.

"Shego... it's for your own good..." He says and she holds up one glowing hand threateningly.

"Why don't you just walk away?" She says.

"But Shego..." He simpers.

"NO!" She shouts, her plasma glowing brightly, then much to their surprise it winks out as she loses all will to be

forceful. "No, Drew, I'm not going to go to a psychiatrist."

"Shego, I really think that it's important you talk to someone about your mood swings because honestly things are

becoming a bit dangerous with your erratic behavior."

"Dangerous? Erratic? Doc, I've been cool as a cucumber and calm as a glassy-surface pond. If I were any calmer,

I'd be dead. Honestly, I think you must be smoking something to be using that crazy talk."

He stares at her for a long moment.

"Let me give you a bit of advice: leave me the hell alone for a while or else I'll make your life more miserable than

you can possibly imagine. Do you get me or am I going to have to make my point the hard way?" She asks.

"Uh... I understand..." He simpers.

"Good. Now I've got some business I've got to handle, so I'm gonna be busy for the rest of the day. And if I catch

wind of you spying on me, you'll be in for a world of hurt." She says, then stands and dons her robe before walking

inside, leaving him standing there. He sighs heavily and shakes his head, then walks inside as well.

INSIDE...

Kim stalks through the halls, her irritation at Drakken bleeding out in her motions as she walks along and everyone

reflexively ducks against the walls as she walks past. As she reaches her room, she quickly keys in and opens the

door before shutting it with a resounding slam. She then strips off her robe and walks into the bathroom, doffing her

bikini as well. She turns on the shower and steps in, rinsing off. After a quick ten minute shower, she steps out and

towels off before walking back into the main room. She picks out an outfit and pulls it on, the feeling of the suit

snugly holding to her curves helping to sooth her as she dresses, and by the time she is ready to leave, she has

relaxed considerably.

"Shego!" Drakken calls and she holds up a glowing hand, aiming at his chest.

"What is it, Drew?" Kim asks.

"I wanted to say... I'm sorry..." He says. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'll be back later." She says without venom, much to his relief, and walks off.

Five minutes later, one hovercraft darts out of the hangar and flies into the distance, keeping well under the level of

any tracking radars which may be sweeping the skies.

IN MIDDLETON...

Shego sighs heavily as she picks at her lunch, not feeling very hungry at the moment. Monique walks over to her

table and sits down across from her, her tray holding some mysterious looking grey food.

"Hey, girl, wanna talk about it?" Monique asks and Shego looks up at her.

"You sound like you're talking to her." Shego says softly.

"That's because I feel like I am." Monique responds. "So you wanna talk?"

"Not really... No..." Shego says, looking at her food once more.

"Fine by me," Monique says. "Just remember, I'm here and willing to listen."

"Thanks, Mo." Shego says.

"You know... you sound just like her..." Monique says. "When you said that... I could almost forget that you aren't

her... but there's something about you at the same time that screams you are not her."

"Oh?" Shego says, her voice prompting the chocolate skinned young woman.

"It's your eyes..."

"Why's that? Is it because they're a villain's eyes? They're hard eyes?"

"They're sad." Monique says.

"What?" Shego asks, confused.

"Your eyes... they're sad... like you're carrying a great burden of sorrow upon your shoulders..." Monique says.

"And it's an old burden too... one you've borne for years... something from your past that still haunts you..."

"Shut your damned mouth." Shego says coldly.

"What?"

"My past... my past is my own... I don't need you reading into it."

"I wasn't..." Monique starts but falters.

"I said shut your damned mouth, Monique. I know your kind. You were reading me, reading my eyes, and telling

my past. I don't want you delving into it because it's none of your business. Do you understand?" Shego asks and

Monique nods. "So who did you learn that from?"

"What?" Monique asks.

"You know how to tell fortunes."

"You mean like a medium?" Monique asks.

"No... It's something deeper, a soothsayer."

"My grandmother was the daughter of a Romani fortune teller and an African tribal shaman." Monique says. "At

least... that's what mom told me. But I'm not sure of that."

"You're able to see a lot more than most, so I'd say there's a good chance that she's right." Shego says. "Now a bit

of advice, stay out of my history or you'll be the one who's history."

Monique gulps as she hears the deadly serious tone in Shego's voice.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone." Shego says.

"Yeah... I'll see ya later..." Monique says and walks off quickly, leaving Shego to her thoughts as she sits silently,

contemplating all the things that she has gone through in the past few days.

"Fuck." She says softly.

"Well, that's not something I'd expect to hear from you, Kim." A young woman says.

Shego looks over at the blonde-haired, blue eyed young woman standing there for a long moment before recognition

clicks and she realizes who the young woman is.

"Tara... what are you doing here?" Shego asks.

"Well, Coach Wallisford wanted me to come by to try out as her assistant, and I decided to come in a little early to

see some of the old faces before practice. So what's happened to you? I remember just a few years ago you were a

perfect princess, and now you're using blue language like that? It must have been something quite impressive to

cause that sort of shift."

"You've no idea." Shego says dryly.

"Try me." Tara says.

"No." Shego says levelly.

"No?" Tara asks.

"No." Shego says again.

"All right..." Tara says.

"What?" Shego asks.

"If you don't want to open up to me, then I'm not going to force you."

"I... thank you." Shego says.

"People have been hounding you for information?"

"Here and there," Shego says. "I even got kicked out of Barkin's class."

"Oh, that's hard to do." Tara says dryly, and then giggles as she sits down. "What did you do that got his dander up

enough to kick you out? It must have been juicy."

"Well, it's like this..." Shego says, and then recounts the entire story, including a rather explicit excerpt oration of

the novella she had written. As she finishes, Tara is staring at her with a slack jawed expression.

"Woah..." Tara finally says.

"Yeah, it's been an exciting day."

"Can I get a copy of that story when it's done?" Tara asks.

"You're kidding... Right?" Shego asks, surprised.

"No, I'm not. I really want a copy. It sounds right up my alley." Tara says.

"You've got to be joking..." Shego says.

"Kimmie, I don't tell many people this but I'm a bit of a freak. And if there's one thing I really get off on, it's freaky

stories because I'm a reader and a very visual person... if I read it, it's more real than if I see it. I've always been

like this, and probably always will be. It's how I am. And to find a writer I know who's turned out what promises to be

an absolutely deviant piece of erotic fiction is simply divine." She says, much to Shego's astonishment.

"Well... it's not quite done... do you want me to type it up and email it to you? Or do you want me to photocopy the

original manuscript when I'm done writing it?" Shego asks.

"Ooh... I do love hand-written pages... it adds an extra dimension to the writing..." Tara says. "When do you think

you'll have it done?"

"Well, I'm free until after practice so I should be able to do some more writing since I've got some ideas I'm

looking to flesh out to finish up the story." Shego says. "So I'll give you a copy after practice?"

"Oh, yes please." Tara says, grinning.

"Thanks, Tara... I guess you're the panacea I needed." Shego says.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was kinda down in the dumps then you came around and I'm more on an even keel." Shego says. "Thanks."

"Glad I can help."

"Now I think I'm gonna get working on that manuscript." Shego says.

"Then I'll see you at practice." Tara says, standing. "See ya, Kim."

"See ya then, Tara." Shego says. Tara stands and walks out of the cafeteria and Shego takes out the papers and a

pen.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Shego puts down the pen and sighs.

"Done... finally..." She says, looking at the story which had tripled in length in that one-hundred-twenty minute

period. "I wonder what time it is..."

She hears a bell ring, and then a few minutes later, the cafeteria is filled with students, and she sits there quietly as

she sees Monique walk into the dining room. The chocolate skinned young woman scans the area, her eyes

eventually coming to rest on Shego who is sitting by her lonesome, a mentally and physically exhausted expression

on her face. She walks over to the table and looks down at Shego who looks up at her. They hold this pose for a long

moment before Shego speaks.

"Sit down, Mo; otherwise you'll get a sore neck from standing like that." Shego says. Monique sits down and gazes

at Shego silently. "Is there something you want to say or are you just going to stand there?"

"How?" Monique asks.

"There are so many questions within that one word. You have to be more specific." Shego says. "What do you want

to know?"

"How did you and Kim switch bodies?"

"Oh, Doctor Dee hit us with some ray he stole from Jack Hench." Shego says. "All the while having no clue what it

did or what residual side effects it could have on us."

"That sounds like him... so do you know if it will wear off?"

"Not a clue, so I'm trying to live Kimmie's life the best I can while retaining bits and pieces of my own life, and I'm

sure that Kimmie's doing much the same."

"But how can you be so sure?" Monique asks.

"How well do you now Kimmie?"

"Well, she and I have gone to school for four years now..."

"Do you ever do anything together outside school?" Shego asks.

"Sometimes we do."

"She and I have been battling for the past five years. We've butted heads in numerous situations and dozens of

countries, and have learned to think like one another out of necessity in an effort to keep one step ahead of each

other. In all honesty, I often feel closer to Kimmie than I do my own brothers. That is the sort of bond I feel with

her, and I know that I am also close to her, though she keeps her brothers close as well." Shego says. "That's how I

know, because I know how she thinks. And that's why I know she's going to show up today."

"Wait... that means..."

"That 'Shego' will show up at Middleton High and face her archrival, 'Kim Possible' on her home turf, yeah."

Shego says. "And I'm sure that she won't hold back on me."

"When..?" Monique asks.

"That I don't know, but it will be sometime today. I can feel it in my bones."

"Oh." Monique says.

"So I've got to ask... If Kim doesn't come back to this body, will you befriend the woman in Shego's body?" Shego

asks. "Or will you stay friends with the woman who has Shego's soul and Kim's body?"

"I don't know if I could be friends with either of you..." Monique says. "I'm sorry."

"Bullshit." Shego says sharply, making the ebony-haired young woman jump and causing more than a few people to

turn and take notice of the twosome. "That's absolute bullshit. Don't say that when you don't mean it. You're not

sorry. That's just a statement of placation and nothing more."

"Shego..."

"No!" Shego barks. "Kim!"

"Kim... I really am sorry..." Monique says.

"Walk away, Mo. Just walk away."

"But Kim..." Monique starts.

Shego takes her things and tucks them into her bag before standing.

"Don't follow me or I promise you'll regret it." Shego says, and walks out of the cafeteria, leaving Monique in her

wake. She walks through the corridors, and then stops as she passes one class room. She steps back and glances

inside before knocking on the door. The teacher, a young woman with jet black hair held in a bun, looks over and

then motions to Kim to enter. She walks into the room and closes the door after herself.

"Well, Kimberly, what seems to be the occasion? That is, aside from the fact that you skipped class, of course." She

asks, craning her eyebrow as she scans Shego with her slate grey eyes.

"Well, that's just it. I missed class, and I wanted to turn in my paper and explain why I wasn't able to come to

class." Shego says. "It's just... today's been a very strange day and the principal thought it best if I didn't show up to

any more classes after I got kicked out of English class."

"Ok..." The teacher says.

"I've been having some... issues... and so I was ordered to stay out of class for the remainder of the day and to talk

to the psychologist and the school physician about my problems." Shego says.

"The nurse and the psychologist, you say?"

"Yes." Shego says.

"Then it seems your problems are indeed important and are good reason for you to be excused from class." She says.

"You said you wanted to turn in your paper. Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah, I do." She says, and fishes the paper out of her bag before handing it to the teacher who glances at it and then

back at Shego.

"As for today, we had no assignments since it was just a lecture day. We covered chapter seventeen on cellular

replication." She says. "Tomorrow we will be covering chapter eighteen on cellular mutation if you want to get

ahead of the curve. Also we will be doing a lab on Friday. It's in your lab workbook on page seventy-six, and this

lab can be done by yourself if your issues necessitate it. Other than that, I don't think that there's anything that I

need to tell you."

"Thank you, Miss Harris." Shego says.

"You're welcome, Kimberly. I hope that you feel better soon."

"As do I..." Shego says. "Thank you again."

She stands and walks out of the classroom before looking left and right, sighing heavily before making her way

through the school and to the library. As she enters, she glances around and to her relief she finds that she is the only

student there. She walks to the foreign literature section and smiles as she browses the books, seeing a myriad of

titles from La Morphosa, Mein Kampf, to Les Miserables and War and Peace, and even some titles she does not

recognize. As she peruses the aisles, she sees one Chinese title in particular which catches her attention: Sun Tzu,

The Art of War. She reaches out and takes hold of the book, stopping as she hears someone to her right. She glances

over and sees the librarian gazing at her.

"Can I help you?" Shego asks softly.

"Do you know what book you hold there?"

"Sun Tzu, the Art of War."

"You can read Chinese?"

"I can read and speak some dialects." She says. "Why do you ask?"

"I didn't know you could read it."

"There are quite a few things you don't know about me. What do you want?"

"Nothing," She says, turns, and walks off.

Shego rolls her eyes, then takes the book and walks over to a couch before sitting down and opening it, looking at

the complex symbols and studying the millennia-old military wisdom.

HOURS LATER...

Shego sighs as she closes the book, having finished reading, and stands, stretching out her muscles and ligaments

which have tightened from the prolonged inactivity.

"And now to practice..." She says as she walks over to the foreign literature section and replaces The Art of War on

the shelf where it had been before leaving the library and walking to the gymnasium. As she walks into the locker

room, she sees some of the girls who are already in the process of changing into their cheerleading uniforms, and

can't help but admire the female flesh on display as she walks to her locker. She then strips down and glances over

as she hears the door open and watches Tara walk in.

"All right girls, practice starts in five minutes." Coach Wallisford says.

"Well hello there, Tara." Shego says as she strips off her pants.

Tara glances at her and gulps as she bends over, picking up her clothes.

"Hi... Kim..." She says slowly.

Shego grins and chuckles softly as she strips off her bra and tosses it into her locker. She then pulls on a pair of

spandex shorts and a skirt before pulling on her shirt, leaving Tara more than a bit embarrassed by the show. As she

finishes, she walks past Tara with a grin on her face.

"Like the show?" She asks softly and is rewarded with a deep blush. "I've got the story done... and it's hot..."

Tara nods and follows Shego out of the locker room and onto the gym floor where the girls are already stretching.

Shego goes through the same moves as the others, having had studied Kim long enough to learn her warm-up

routine as well as most of her cheers.

"Let's try that new cheer we were working on last week..." The coach says and Shego immediately gets into

position, thanking her lucky stars she had studied the cheer for if she ever needed to attack Kim while she was

performing it.

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"All right, girls, that's a good job today. Hit the showers." The coach says.

"Coach Wallisford, can I talk to you after I hit the showers?" Shego asks.

"Sure, Kim," She says. "I'll be out here whenever you're ready."

"Thanks." Shego says, and walks into the showers. As she enters, she sees Tara is standing off to the side, her eyes

scanning across the locker room silently. Shego walks over next to her and chuckles softly, startling the older girl.

"Do you have a quarter?"

"What?" Tara asks.

"Do you have a quarter?" Shego asks again.

"Yeah... Why?"

"Check that out..." She says, pointing over to the left. Tara looks over and sees Bonnie Rockwaller bent over with

her derrière aimed squarely at them. "Five bucks says I can bounce a quarter off her ass."

"Kim... Don't..." Tara says.

Kim reaches into Tara's pocket and withdraws a quarter from it before chuckling darkly.

"Kim..." She says softly, her tone warning.

"Watch this." Shego says, holding the quarter between her thumb and middle finger. She glances over at Bonnie,

then takes quick aim and with a sharp snap of her fingers, she launches the sliver of metal with unerring accuracy

and within moments of the staccato snap which launched the coin, they hear a sharp yelp of protest. Bonnie spins

and glares at Tara who looks suitably horrified before glancing at Shego who's grinning evilly at her.

"You did that?" Bonnie asks, incredulous.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It was just such a nice, round, juicy target." Shego says, grinning. "By the way, the

quarter bounced five feet after it hit your ass."

"You bounced a QUARTER off my ASS?!" Bonnie demands, drawing everyone else's attention.

"Yeah, I did. And I got good range from the rebound. You should be proud that your ass is firm enough to bounce a

quarter off." Shego says. "Next time, don't aim your derrière at other people and you won't have to worry about

having quarters bounced off it."

Bonnie glares at Shego who strips and tosses a towel over her shoulder before walking to the showers where several

other girls are already washing off the sweat from their practice session. A few minutes after she steps into the

shower, Shego smiles as she hears footsteps behind herself and the conversation in the shower dies down.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Bonnie?" Shego asks. "I've got great aim with a towel and absolutely no remorse

when it comes to retribution."

She looks over her left shoulder and sees Bonnie standing there with a twisted towel in hand.

"Do you feel lucky?" Shego asks.

Bonnie tenses and then lashes out with the towel, striking Shego on the left cheek. She stands there as it cracks

sharply, leaving an angry red mark.

"You must feel lucky." Shego says as she rinses off the last of the soap she had on herself, then reaches over and

takes her towel. "You'd better start running if you know what's good for you."

Bonnie breaks into a dead sprint, but is not nearly quickly enough and yelps again as Shego strikes her ass, this time

with a wet towel. Shego chuckles softly as she dries herself off while walking through the locker room, still naked as

the day she was born. Once dry, she dresses and packs her clothes into her bag before walking past Bonnie who is

sullenly dressing while glaring at her.

"I gave you fair warning." Shego says. "Maybe next time you'll listen."

"What did you do?" Kim, who's in Shego's body, asks.

"What the... is that Shego?" Bonnie asks, pointing at Kim who's standing there, glaring at Shego who's in her body.

"Kim! Do something!"

Shego grins devilishly.

"Oh, yes..." Shego says. "I'm gonna do something..."

She launches herself at Kim, tackling her to the ground and pinning her hands over her head. The girls who were in

the locker room watch in horrified fascination as Shego looks down at Kim with a grin.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time..." Shego says, then leans down and kisses Kim softly on the lips while the

others stare, slack-jawed. Moments later, the door opens and in walks Coach Wallisford.

"What is going on here?" Coach Wallisford asks, seeing Shego in Kim's body pinning Kim who's in Shego's body

and kissing her passionately on the lips. Shego breaks the kiss and sits up, still straddling Kim.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time." Shego says.

"You already did that once!" Kim says. "Now get off me!"

"Or you'll do what? You're gonna hit me with your plasma?" Shego asks. "You wouldn't want to hurt my pretty

little face, would you?" She grins evilly while Kim growls angrily.

"Get off me or I'll hit you where it hurts... in your wardrobe." Kim warns.

"Hey! Lay off the clothes!" Shego says.

"Then get your ass off me!"

"It's not my ass that's on you..." Shego says lewdly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! GET OFF!" Kim demands.

"Gimme some time and I will," Shego says, still grinning at Kim who growls deep in her throat. She then stands and

extends her hand to Kim who takes it and stands. "By the way might I suggest you not show up at school until we

get our issues resolved?"

"I was coming here to talk to you since I knew you wouldn't miss practice." Kim says.

"So why didn't you come to the house instead?" Shego asks.

"I also wanted to talk to David so I figured I'd catch you here." Kim says.

"Perhaps in the future you'll learn to use your innate stealth a bit better than you are now..." Shego says. "Because

right now, you've just created one hell of a hairball I'm gonna have to solve. Now I'd suggest you get out of here

before more people show up and anything else happens... do you understand me?"

Kim nods and runs out of the locker room without another word. Shego rolls her eyes and then turns to Coach

Wallisford.

"Yeah, that's one part of what I wanted to talk to you about. By the way, Bon-bon, if you try to use this against me,

I'll roast your ass." Shego says. "And don't doubt my words. That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about,

Coach."

"Bonnie, you will keep quiet about this, as will the rest of you or you will be off the squad. Kimberly, come with

me, now." She says and walks out of the locker room with Shego in tow. She walks through the school and into the

library, leading Shego to one of the quiet study rooms in the back of the library and closing the door after them.

"Now tell me, what the fuck is going on with you?!"

Shego's jaw drops as she hears this from the coach.

"Seriously, what the hell are you doing? You bounce a quarter of Bonnie's ass, then lash her with a towel after she

retaliated for the quarter, then you jump Shego and molest her on the floor, and finally threaten to roast Bonnie if

she tries to use it against you. What the hell are you thinking, Kimberly?"

"You've got it there, Coach. What would I be thinking... if I were Kimmie?" Shego says. "Thing is... I'm not

Kimmie. That body I had pinned to the ground; that was Kimmie. And I, I am Shego."

Coach Wallisford takes a step back from Shego.

"Coach, I need your help... I'm going fucking insane... I can't control this body... It's so fucking intense... So

untamed... So wild... It's like a jet engine on full throttle I can't control... I'm hyper-aggressive, perpetually horny,

and domineering in ways I haven't been in years all because of this damnable hormone load I'm dealing with! I need

your help to control this body or I will burn up and Kimmie's reputation will go with me." Shego says. "Please...

Joan... I need your help... Kimmie needs your help..."

Joan looks at the pleading woman for a long moment before sighing heavily.

"I've already put quite a bit on the line with what I have done, and from the looks of it, you're going to explode if

you don't get some help..."

"You have no idea..." Shego says dryly.

"So I'll do what I can. I take it you were advised to come to me?" She asks and Shego nods. "And who was the

advisor?"

"David." Shego says.

"David?" She asks, confused.

"Perkins." Shego adds.

"Ah." She says. "Were it anyone else, I would be on the proverbial warpath."

"He's helped you?" Shego asks.

"He's helped many of the teachers—myself included—through a myriad of different problems which we have all

faced and holds markers on quite a few of us... As such, we are obliged, from time to time, to assist him with various

tasks he tackles, and it seems that you are one of these things which he has opted to tackle."

"With vigor," Shego says dryly.

"That's how he takes to things quite often. So you say you need my help in controlling your body... I can think of

some meditation techniques that you can try if you're willing..."

"Anything!" Shego says, startling Joan.

"Wow... I'd say you're willing, then."

ELSEWHERE...

Kim slinks through the halls, the sting delivered to her pride still fresh in her mind as she moves. She growls and

then leaps up, attaching herself to the ceiling as two of her classmates walk beneath her.

"I still can't believe she did that to Barkin!" One girl says.

"I know... but you've got to admit that she got the upper hand in the whole thing." The other girl says.

"But it was like she was seducing him almost!" The first girl says.

"Ewww... Kim would never do that... I'm sure she was just putting him in his place..." The second says as they walk

out of earshot.

"Shego..." Kim growls as she drops down and lands easily in a crouch.

"Hello, Miss Possible." A voice says and she spins, her hands held up in a defensive posture as she stares at the

massive man standing there.

"Principal Starr!" She exclaims as she recognizes the man.

"I was wondering if you would make an appearance to check up on your doppelganger." He says. "She has already

caused quite a stir around here even in the day she has attended."

"What did she do?"

"She composed a pornographic story for a creative writing assignment in Mister Barkin's class, and then challenged

his authority in a rather sexual manner before the entire class." He says and she sighs heavily.

"Shit." Kim says, deadpan.

"And she's demonstrated a similar proclivity for profanity." He says.

"Sorry." She says.

"It's all right, Miss Possible. Now I would suggest you make your way to David's smoking office. I'll contact him

and have him meet you there." Principal Starr says.

"Thank you, Principal Starr." Kim says, and then darts into a nearby stairwell.

ON THE ROOF, FIVE MINUTES LATER...

David Perkins walks out to his smoking office for the second time that day, knowing that the person waiting for him

is Kim Possible, but still carrying a sense of trepidation as he walks into what would otherwise be called a trap. As

he enters his office, he looks around but does not see anyone in the room with him.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" He says.

"Hello, David." She says from where she is lying on the couch. His head whips around and he stares at her, shock

and fear the two emotions on display on his face.

"Kimberly, please. Don't do that." He says, composing himself.

"I was lying here and you just walked in and it seemed like you didn't see me so I decided to announce my

presence." She says. "I wasn't intending to shave a year off your life as it seems I may have done."

"Even knowing you would be here, you still were impossible for me to see." He says. "I'm not exactly sure what it

is about you, but it was as if my eyes slid across you and did not see you."

"I guess that's the natural stealth that Shego was talking about." Kim says. "So I take it that you've talked to her?"

"I have." David says.

"And what can you share with me?" Kim asks.

He stands there for a moment, then sighs and walks over to his chair, sitting down and reaching down behind the end

table that is situated to his right. Kim watches as a false front opens and he reaches inside before taking out a crystal

decanter from which he pours burgundy colored liquor into a glass before sighing heavily. He gazes at the liquid for

a long moment before taking a heady drink and then setting down his glass.

"She needs help." He says softly. "She is out of control. The body she is in is too much for her to handle as it is and

because of that it is running wild... She is running wild."

"So I've heard..." She says.

"I've advised her to talk to Joan Wallisford to find the best way to gain control over her body." He says.

"Is that all you can tell me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Kimberly." He says. "In all honesty, I've said too much already to you about her."

"I understand." She says.

"So how are you holding up?" He asks.

"I... I'm fine..." She says.

"Now tell me the truth, Kimberly. How are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm lazy, cruel, brutal, cold, impassive, and almost apathetic a lot of the time. It's like I'm somebody else..." She

says.

"Well, that is because you are. You're in her body, and you've got her mental setup to deal with. What more, you're

unconsciously filling in the role that she vacated and are picking up her traits." He says.

"Is this really how she feels?" Kim asks.

"Perhaps," He says. "Or perhaps this is how you see her acting."

"I guess..."

"Now, do you think that this is an accurate mimicking of her?" He asks.

"I don't know..." She says, shaking her head slowly. "I hope not... but I'm afraid it might be..."

"Perhaps you should begin digging past the surface into the nuances to discover what makes her 'tick' so to speak."

He says. "That way, you can learn if you are acting true to Shego or not."

"And what if I can't figure out how Shego ticks?" Kim asks.

"So how long have you known Shego... on a personal level, I mean." He asks.

"Five years." Kim says. "It's been five years."

"And in that time, have you ever really sat down with her and talked?"

"Uh... we're rivals..." Kim says.

"So? Have you ever tried to connect with her, though?"

"Well... When she was under the effect of the Attitudinator, it was great... I mean, she and I just sat and talked for

hours about everything... we had such fun... but then she went back to how she was and we never really reconnected

after that..." Kim says softly, and then turns away.

"Other than the obvious reasons of your social standings, do you think there was a reason that you never got back

together?" He asks.

"I don't know... It was almost like she hated me..." Kim says softly. "She avoided situations where we could get

caught together, taunted me more viciously than normal, and lashed out against me."

"Do you think that was perhaps because she still wanted something that you had shared before but could not pursue

it?" He asks.

"I don't know..." Kim says. "There's so much I don't know about her..."

"But now you are being forced to live as her, yes?"

"Yeah..." Kim says, nodding her head. "And it's showing me just how little I know about her..."

"And is that a good thing... or a bad thing?" He asks.

"I don't know..." Kim says.

"Perhaps it could be a bit of both."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that; it could be a mixed blessing in that you do not know Shego as well as you thought, and could find out

more about her but at the same time you are forced to improvise your actions." He says.

"Then what should I do?"

"I would suggest you two talk. Sit down and have a long heart-to-heart, learn everything you can so that you can live

her life the way she would, or at least the closest approximation you can while you are within her body." He says.

"I guess..." Kim says.

"Guess? Why do you guess?" He asks.

She looks at him, confused.

"I wouldn't think that it would be something you would have to guess about." He says. "After all, it is what you will

have to do if you want to really learn about her and how to be her."

"Yeah, you're right." Kim says, nodding her head.

"Now, I'm sure that you know where to find her, so I would suggest that you go talk to her and arrange a time and

place to meet for this little sit-down." He says.

"Ok. I'll do that. Thanks, David."

"You're welcome, Kimberly." He says, and then stands. She stands as well and walks past him, exiting the smoking

office and then leaping off the roof as if it were nothing to her. He takes a deep draw off his pipe and then lets out

the mouthful of smoke with a long sigh. "God speed, child." He says, his voice betraying weariness of a man twice

his age.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Bowing under the pressure

TRADING PLACES

WARNING: This is a rated M KIGO fic. If you know what this means, and you're offended by it, leave. If you

don't know, it's where Kim and Shego are involved. If you're offended now, leave. If you're offended by foul

language, get the hell out. If you're still here, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any related properties. They are copyright the Disney Corporation and are

used without permission.

Author's Notes: I've taken some liberties with the characters. Please bear with me. Thank you.

Kim and Shego have had their first intimate encounters and now things are really going to get interesting...

Chapter 6: Bowing under the pressure...

Two hours after the end of Chapter 5...

James and Ann Possible walk into the house and hear the TV on. They look over and see that Shego is curled up on

the couch, her head on the armrest, idly watching TV.

"Hi, honey, we're home." James says as he puts down his keys.

"Everything all right while we were gone?" Ann asks and Shego turns to look at the two who had just arrived.

"Mmhmm..." Shego hums.

"That's good." Ann says. Moments later, they hear a knock at the door and Ann opens it to reveal an elderly woman

standing there. "Mrs. Jackson... What brings you over?"

"Can we talk outside?" She asks, glancing in at Shego who is idly watching her. "This concerns some rather

sensitive issues..."

"Of course..."

They step outside and close the door.

"What is it that you need to say to me?" Ann asks.

"Six hours ago, I saw a young woman sneaking into an upstairs window of your home and then saw her sneak back

out approximately fifteen minutes ago dressed in green pants and a black shirt that looked too small for her." She

says. "From what I recall of your home's layout, it was your daughter's room that she was entering into and exiting

from."

"Ok..." Ann says. "Can you describe the woman?"

"She was dressed in a green and black body suit, had long black hair, and the most unusual green hued skin." She

says and Ann's jaw drops open.

"Oh..." She says. "Beatrice, I need you to listen to me very closely. You need to forget anything you saw and to say

nothing to anyone."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"I've reigned in my boys' rocketry experiments to this point. If you don't, I won't be able to guarantee the safety of

your precious rose garden." She says.

"You wouldn't dare..." Beatrice Jackson growls.

"Then stay the hell out of my family's business." Ann says, opens the door, then steps inside and shuts the door once

more. She then walks over to James and takes him into the kitchen. Shego turns her attention back to the glowing

screen, still relaxed from her love-making session with Kim. Five minutes later, they walk back into the living room.

"Kimmie... Did you have any friends over today?" Ann asks.

Shego sits there, stock still, her eyes wide with panic.

"Kimmie-cub, it's very important that you tell us the truth." James says.

She slowly turns to look at her parents who are standing side-by-side, her mouth having gone dry. Moments later,

her kimmunicator goes off and she scrambles to grab it.

"Go, Wade." She says, answering it. Wade stares at Shego's panicked face for a moment before speaking.

"Professor Dementor broke into Tybalt International Laboratories and made off with a disruptor cannon..." He says.

"I'm on it!" Shego says quickly and cuts the connection before glancing at James and Ann who're watching her

worriedly. "Got to go!"

She rushes over, kisses each parent on the cheek, and then runs upstairs. Two minutes later, she runs back

downstairs and out the front door.

THAT NIGHT...

Shego walks into the house, feeling completely drained from her excursions, and walks up the stairs to her room

where she collapses onto her bed and immediately falls asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Shego drags herself out of bed, feeling emotionally and physically drained, and goes down the hall to the bathroom

where she showers and takes care of her morning routine. She then walks back to her room where she dresses before

heading downstairs and sitting down at the breakfast table. She sits there for a moment, then glances up, feeling an

unnatural tenseness in the atmosphere.

"Kimmie... when school lets out... I want you to come right home... I'm going to call your cheer coach and have you

excused from practice." Ann says; her tone very deliberate. Shego's insides twist and writhe at the tone, knowing it

bodes very poorly for her.

"Ok..." She says, nodding her head.

"And we want you to know, honey, that we love you." James says.

"Ok... what's going on?" Jim asks.

"Mom... Dad... you're starting to freak us out here..." Tim adds.

"It's nothing, boys." James says, glancing at the twins.

AT SCHOOL...

Shego sits in class, not really able to pay attention to the lesson presented to her because of her concern at what will

happen when she comes home.

"Possible!" Mr. Barkin barks and Shego jumps in her seat.

"WHAT?!" She demands.

"What is the answer?" He asks her.

"How the fuck should I know what the fucking answer is?" She asks; her irritation at the brash teacher evident in her

language.

"Go to the office." He says; his voice a deathly calm.

She walks to the front of the room and stares him in the eye.

"You have no fucking idea what sort of day I'm having right now, Steven, no fucking idea at all." She says, then

turns and walks off. As she walks through the halls, an SSG officer steps in front of her. "I'm on SSG business.

Don't get in my way."

The officer balks at this, and then opens his mouth but Shego is faster.

"Talk to Ben Lee." Shego says. "I am Kim Possible."

She steps around the officer and continues on her way. Five minutes later, she reaches the principal's office. She

opens the door and the secretary looks up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Two days in a row at the same time. Are you starting to make this a habit?" She asks dryly.

"Don't start with me." Shego bites, much to the secretary's surprise. "I'm having a hell of a day."

"Have a seat." The secretary says, Shego sits, and the secretary walks into the office. A minute later she steps out

again. "Go in, he's waiting for you."

Shego stands and walks into the office.

"Have a seat, Miss Possible." The principal says.

Shego walks over and sits down before resting her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. "I swear to God

I'm in hell." She says before he can say a word. "Principal Starr... John... please... you've got to understand that I'm

going through a lot of things at home and at school and I'm having a hard time keeping it all balanced... I just got

into a relationship that I can't really be in and my parents are asking questions and I don't know what to do or say to

them about it..."

He stares at her for a long moment, his face a mask of incredulity. Finally he sorts through her words and collects

his thoughts. "Go talk to David. Stay there as long as you need. When you feel you're up to it, come back here and

I'll have you and Mr. Barkin sit down and work through things before you go to your class. And don't worry; I'll be

a moderator so he will be... ahem... reigned in..."

"Thank you..." She says, feeling a soft wash of relief take the edge off her jagged emotions.

"But you will need to account for your outburst." He says. "You have a choice: One day of Saturday-school or one

week of after-school detention starting next Monday."

"Saturday is fine." She says sullenly.

"All right, then I'll see you here next Saturday at eight in the morning." He says. "I'll have a project lined up so

you're not without something to do."

"Thanks." She says and walks out of the office. As she steps into the hall, she spies a SSG officer in the distance

who looks at her. She sighs and rolls her eyes and then motions to the young woman. She looks at Shego for a long

moment and Shego motions to her once more. She nods and walks over to Shego who is standing there.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"My name is Kim Possible. Send word to Ben Lee to meet me where we first met." Shego says. "And do not delay."

The young woman nods and takes out her radio while Shego walks off.

THREE MINUTES LATER...

Shego walks into the counselor's office and sees Ben sitting in a chair, his feet kicked up on another chair.

"You desired to see me?" He asks, putting down his feet and standing to face her.

"I need some sort of badge or ID to show them so I don't have to identify myself each time they see me." Shego

says.

"Use this." He says, holding out a small shield-shaped badge to her. She looks at the badge which is emblazoned

with SSG and the number 2293 below an eagle with its wings outstretched. In its right claw it is gripping a baton

and in its left a scroll. She looks up at him and lifts her eyebrow.

"Cute." She says. "So is this an official SSG badge?"

"This is your official SSG badge." He says. "You've caught my eye, Kim, and my favor."

"Sorry, Ben, I'm a lesbian." She says.

"That's fine by me." He says. "I'm a sworn eunuch. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business I must attend to."

She inclines her head and he walks off. She then walks to the desk and the secretary looks at her.

"Mister Perkins is waiting for you, go on inside."

Shego nods and walks through the door to find his office is empty. She walks over to the book shelf and pulls out

the Sherlock Holmes novel to reveal the staircase which she takes to the roof. As she reaches the smoking office, the

door opens to reveal David Perkins with his calabash pipe held in his hand.

"Come in, Kimberly." He says and she nods. She walks into the room and he closes the door. "So tell me, Sheela,

what is it that is troubling you so?"

"I'm having a fucking meltdown." Shego says.

"Perhaps you should start from the beginning." He says.

"All right, it's like this..." She says and tells what has happened over the course of the past two days since she had

last been in his office while he listens quietly, every so often nodding his head. After a couple minutes, she begins to

wind down. "So now I've got Kimmie's parents wondering what I'm hiding about something... I'm not sure what...

and they're acting like it's something really freaking big so I know it's important since they're not ones to make

something big out of something small and I don't know what I'm gonna do..."

"And because of this stress you said 'How the fuck should I know what the fucking answer is' and 'You have no

fucking idea what sort of day I'm having right now, Steven, no fucking idea at all' to Mister Barkin?" He asks; his

voice perfectly calm and she nods.

"Yeah," She says tiredly.

"Perhaps you should come clean." He suggests. "You're not used to hiding who and what you are and so it is driving

you up the proverbial wall."

"I know... but I don't want to ruin Kimmie's reputation."

"Well, you're giving it a hell of a bruising now, aren't you?" He asks.

"What?" She asks, shocked by the sharp statement.

"You're trying to be her, and you're failing because you are not her. You are wearing her body but you are still you

and you cannot change who you are inside." He sighs heavily and then puts down his pipe. "Sheela, you're a good

person with a heart of gold and a vibrant personality but you cannot become Kimberly no matter how hard you try

unless you first give up being yourself and that is something I cannot imagine you doing. You are far too attached to

yourself to ever sacrifice it to become her."

She looks at him silently.

"But at the same time you love her enough that you're willing to rake yourself over the proverbial coals in order to

try to rectify what you have done to her reputation so far. Your problem, Sheela, is that you cannot fully mitigate the

effects of your living in her body and have to instead explain the reason for your actions and that includes coming

clean to her parents about what is happening." He says.

"I wish Kimmie were here... she'd know what to do..." Shego says; feeling lost.

ELSEWHERE, THE DAY BEFORE...

Kim sneaks into Doctor Drakken's lair and makes her way to her room where she is intent on taking a shower and

getting on a different outfit.

"Miss Shego?" A voice says and she looks over to see Levi Katz standing there, his eyes fixed on her clothing.

"Come with me, Levi." She says then turns and continues on her way. He jumps and quickly catches up to her.

"Miss Shego..."

"Shego," Kim corrects.

"Shego... I have that phone you wanted." He says.

"Do you have it with you?"

"I do, yes." He says. "But the Matzah ball soul and blintzes you wanted are in the employee refrigerator."

"Could you please bring it all to my room?" She asks and he nods before veering off and walking down a nearby

hallway. Kim makes her way to her room and begins disrobing as soon as the door has shut. As she enters the

bathroom, she touches the shower control which begins the deluge of water which she immediately steps beneath,

letting the torrent wash over her and rinse off the sweat and grime of her earlier activities.

She reaches over and takes her loofah sponge, soaping it up and then drawing it across her skin, the action cleansing

and cathartic for her with its deliberate motions and purposeful intent. After five minutes of scrubbing and rinsing,

she takes her shampoo bottle and pours out a dollop into her palm before massaging it into her scalp just as she hears

a knock at her door. She reaches her free hand over to the shower control and pressing a few buttons which brings

up a door control. She selects 'open' and hears the door to her room slide open.

"Shego?" Levi calls as he unsurely walks into the room. She waits a few seconds and then presses 'close' which

shuts the door behind him. "Shego... are you here?"

"I'm in the shower." She calls and smiles as she can imagine the shock and confusion on his face. "Can you come

here for a minute?"

"Uh..." He is at a loss for words.

"I've got shampoo in my hair and I'm not getting out for at least another thirty minutes. Just come in here, it will

only take a few minutes." She says and turns her back to the door as he walks into the room.

"Do you need something?" He asks with a bright blush on his cheeks as he had caught a glimpse of her naked form

before snapping his eyes shut.

"You got me the phone that Drew can't tap?" She asks and he nods his head. She waits a moment then glances over

her shoulder. "I can't hear your head nodding, Levi. You have to speak up."

"Yeah..." He says, his voice betraying weakness and she smiles.

"Are you sure he won't be able to hack the phone?" Kim asks.

"I uploaded the SIM card with a CIA encryption algorithm they themselves can't break."

"Good." She says, a smile touching her lips before continuing to wash her hair, working the shampoo deep into her

hair and massaging the lather into her long tresses. "You've done well, Levi."

"Thank you..." He says.

She leans over and touches the control, changing it to a monsoon-like downpour which cascades down over her head

and effectively rinses all the soap from her hair and body. She then touches another control which shuts off the water

and pulls the door open to Levi's surprise. He looks over and gasps as he stares at her naked form which is on

display.

"You... you said..." Levi stutters.

"I lied." She says, smiling as she steps over and reaches past him, taking a towel from a towel rack which she uses to

dry her hair off while standing there air-drying her body. After a minute, she wraps the towel around her long tresses

and uses another towel to towel off any moisture left on her body before wrapping it around her, finally covering her

nudity. "You see, I wanted to see how much it would take to get under your skin... and I wanted to give you a

show..."

"Oh." He says.

"Now, Levi, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to figure out a way to get that cell phone you have for me to

contact Kim Possible's kimmunicator." She says.

"What?" He asks, confused. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Levi, I would suggest you not ask questions that you don't need to know the answer to." Kim says. "I just need the

capability."

"All right... what is the contact number for it and is there a special access code?" He asks.

"The information you need is on the desk by the door." She says.

"All right, I'll have the phone set up in a few minutes." He says.

"Thank you, Levi." She says then walks over to him and kisses him gently on the cheek before walking into her

dressing room. After five minutes, she walks out wearing a black tunic that has a green flower design on the breast,

black drawstring pants, and a pair of black slippers and finds him sitting and working with the phone diligently. She

walks into the small kitchenette where she finds the Matzah ball soup in a large Pyrex bowl with several Matzah

balls inside, and then half-a-dozen blintzes in a Pyrex cake pan. "Levi, how long do you think it will take?"

"Probably another ten minutes." He says, not looking up.

"Are you hungry?" She asks and he stops what he is doing to glance over at her. She cocks her head to the side and

he blinks. "Well?"

"Uh..." He says unintelligently.

"Let's go with yes and if not then I can toss it in the fridge." She says, and then dishes out two servings of the

Matzah ball soup into Corelle bowls before putting them into the microwave oven. She then puts the blintzes into a

nearby toaster oven and sets them to cook before twirling and opening the refrigerator to pull out a pitcher of

purified water which she then pours into two glasses just as the microwave sounds off.

She opens the door and reaches in, removing the glass bowls gingerly before setting them down and closing the

door. She then puts away the pitcher and closes the refrigerator before opening the toaster oven to remove the now

warmed blintzes which she deftly scoops up with a spatula and slides onto two nearby plates. She then picks up the

bowls and sets them on the plates as well and lifts the food from the countertop before walking over to a small

dinette which has a table and two chairs. She sets down the food and then walks back into the kitchenette, returning

with the water glass, two spoons, two forks, and two knives which she deftly sets on the table.

"Lunch," She says simply and he looks up.

"It smells good." He says as he stands and walks over to the table and pulls out a chair. She walks over to the other

chair and glances over at him to see he is still standing there, his head cocked to the side.

"Oh, you're pulling out my seat for me? Thank you, Levi." Kim says, smiling.

"My Eema would have my head if I weren't proper." Levi says and she smiles. She walks over and sits down and

lets him slide her a bit forward. He then walks around the table and sits down across from her.

"I've got to say, I'm surprised that this came out as well as it did." Kim says idly, looking at the food. Then she

looks up at Levi with wide eyes and a look of embarrassment on her face. "Oh! That didn't come out like it

supposed to sound!" She blushes and looks down at the table. "What I was meaning to say is that I'm cursed when it

comes to preparing food, even reheating it, so for it to come out looking this good is a miracle."

"There's not much you can do that can ruin my Eema's Matzah ball soup or her blintzes. They're invincible." He

says proudly.

She takes a bite of the blintz and smiles as she chews and swallows the delicious food. "They're invincible and

delicious."

"That they are." He says, smiling. He then takes a bite of his blintz and chews heartily.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

They finish their meal and she silently stands, taking the plates into the kitchenette while he walks back over to the

couch where the cell phone is waiting for him. He picks it up and begins typing away at it again and she rinses off

the dishes before wiping down the countertop. As she finishes, she hears a soft gong and looks over at a wall-

mounted display. She walks over and touches a button on it, displaying Doctor Drakken's face.

"Uh... Shego... I was wondering if you would come down to the control center for a minute... there's something I

want you to take a look at..." He says.

"Sure." She says. "I'll be down in a minute."

She cuts the connection and looks at Levi who is still working diligently.

"When you're done, just leave it on my bedside table and lock up after yourself." She says and walks out.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Kim walks into the control room and looks around for a moment before turning and looking at Doctor Drakken who

is standing next to a machine which is aimed at her.

"That had better be an oversized camera." She says levelly.

"This is a multiphase molecular scanner." He says. "It's designed to read a person's very genetic code from a

distance and to convert the information into an easy-to-read breakdown of the person's very makeup."

"So it's a long-range DNA test." She says.

"Yes." He says.

"Ok... why the hell is it aimed at me?" She asks.

"It's aimed at you because I need to make sure that you are you." He says.

She aims her hand at the device and a moment later fires a blast of plasma that explodes it with a massive

concussive blast that sends him flying. She walks over to his fallen form and looks down at him angrily.

"Next fucking time you want to do a test on me, just ask and I'll probably agree to it." She says. "Don't try to

ambush me."

She turns and walks out of the control room without another word, leaving the henchmen stunned in her wake as she

moves.

BACK IN SHEGO'S ROOM...

Levi Katz stands after having finished setting up the phone, and then walks into the bedroom. He walks over to the

bedside table and puts it down, stopping as he sees a framed picture of Kim Possible next to the alarm clock. He

reaches down and lifts the picture carefully—almost reverently—and gazes at the redhead for a long moment before

putting down the picture once more. He turns and freezes as he sees Kim standing there.

"Shego!" He chokes out.

"Levi." She says levelly.

"I..." He looks down at the picture, then at the phone, and back at her.

"What do you think of her?" She asks.

"What?"

"What do you think of Kim Possible?" Kim asks.

"She's beautiful..." He says and then colors. "Sorry..."

"No, I agree." Kim says. "She is beautiful..."

She sighs as she looks down at the picture, feeling nostalgic to return her body and to Shego's arms.

"Do you miss her?" Levi says and she turns to face him.

"What?" Kim asks.

"Do you miss Kim?" Levi reiterates.

"Why do you ask that?" Kim asks.

"Do you expect me to believe that you have her picture by your bedside and an encrypted cell phone with SSL

authentication to connect to her personal communicator because she is your enemy?" He asks. "You miss her. It's

obvious to see."

She looks at him for a long moment, and then glances back at the door (though she knows that it is secure) before

looking back at him.

"What I say to you stays here." She says and he nods. "She and I... We are involved."

He looks at her for a long moment before his eyes go wide.

"Oh..." He says. "Oh!"

"Yes."

"So you mean all the times you've been disappearing for hours at a time..."

"I've been with her." Kim says.

"When did this happen?"

"It was just after the incident where Drew hit her and me with that beam." Kim says. "He left us there in the lair

after hitting the two of us and when we came around... things happened and we discovered a whole other aspect of

our relationship..."

"Where do you think that you are going to end up?" Levi asks.

"I don't know... I know that I will sacrifice everything if it means I can be with her... but I don't know if she'll be

willing to do the same for me..." Kim says.

"That's strange... that's the antithesis of I would expect." He says. "She always struck me as such a kind and giving

girl..."

"And I struck you as a selfish and greedy bitch?" Kim asks.

"More an aloof individual who often seeks your own ends first." He says.

"How very diplomatic..." She says dryly.

"It does sound a bit better than your version." He says.

"But does it capture the same essence?" She asks and he thinks for a long moment before speaking.

"No." He says. "It doesn't."

"Then which is it?" She asks.

He's silent for a long moment and she nods her head at the silent answer.

"I guess that's just the image that I want to put forward to others as a defense mechanism." She says softly. "Thank

you, Levi, for all you've done for me. If I need anything else, I'll call for you."

He inclines his head and walks out of her room. She sighs heavily and walks into the bathroom where she draws a

bath and soaks for several hours to relieve her tension before going to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Kim wakes feeling anxious and unnerved for some reason. She gazes over at the modified cell phone and her hand

twitches with a desire to call Shego but she knows that may be dangerous to do and so fights this urge. She climbs

out of bed and takes a shower before dressing and walking down the hall to the gymnasium where she sees

several henchmen training. They look over at her and stop as they see her body is clad in nothing more than a pair of

Spandex bicycle shorts, a black sports bra, and a pair of black tennis shoes. She then attacks the heavy bag with a

passion and any erotic thoughts which had been running through the men's minds are quickly exorcised.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Kim walks out of the gym, her body glistening with the sheen of sweat which she built up, and makes to return to

her room.

"Shego?" Doctor Drakken calls and she looks over at him.

"What?" Kim asks.

"What's that you're wearing?" He asks.

"It's a sports bra. Why?"

"It's more... revealing... than what you normally wear." He says.

"You're saying this when I'm known to strut around in a bikini?" She asks.

"Well... it's different than a bikini..." He says.

"What do you want, Drew?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me." He says.

"Not right now." She says. "Now I'm gonna go take a bath because I'm funky and need to relax."

She turns and walks down the hall to her room without another word.

HOURS LATER...

Kim lay supine in the tub, her eyes unfocused as she gazes at the ceiling.

"I wonder how she's doing..." Kim says to herself as she thinks about the woman now wearing her body. She looks

over at the phone and once more contemplates calling, but then shakes her head. "No. She's in school right now. I

can't bother her..."

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Kim reaches over and grabs the phone, dialing the Kimmunicator quickly and waiting for the sound of an answer.

IN DAVID'S SMOKING OFFICE...

"I wish Kimmie were here... she'd know what to do..." Shego says; feeling lost. Moments later, Shego jerks as the

kimmunicator goes off and looks up at David, incredulous. She pulls out the kimmunicator and looks at the display.

"I don't know this number..."

"Perhaps it is her. You should answer it." He says.

She presses the talk button.

"Who is this?" She asks suspicious.

"Shego?" Kim says.

"Oh! Kimmie! Thank God you called!" Shego says, relief washing over her. "I don't know what to do!"

"Ok, ok, calm down." Kim says. "Tell me what's going on."

"Well, it's like this..." She says, and recounts the events of the previous two days since they had been together while

Kim listens. "...so I'm here in David's office and talking to you."

"Wait, you're in David's office?" Kim asks.

"Hello, Kimberly." David Perkins says.

"Hello, David." Kim says.

"Do you have any issues with me listening to this conversation?" David asks.

"None at all... in fact, it helps because it lets you get another point of view of both our problem and our

relationship." Kim says.

"Thank you." David says, and begins to write on his notepad.

"All right, Kimmie, what should I do?" Shego asks.

"First things first, don't worry about my reputation. I don't care about it. All I care about is that you're doing all

right and not killing yourself with stress. Any damage you do can be written off by this whole event or ignored in

the future when I move out of Middleton." Kim says. "Now about my parents, I don't know what's going on any

more than you do. In fact, I've never heard of mom or dad being like that, so it's really strange to me. When you go

home at the end of the day, call me so I can listen in."

"How did you manage to call me, anyway? I was wondering about that..."

"There's a nice Jewish boy here named Levi Katz who got me a good cell phone with an encryption chip and SSL

encryption so I can contact the kimmunicator directly and not have to worry about being eavesdropped on." Kim

says.

"You sound like an Eema talking like that." Shego says. "But that aside; I'm glad to hear that you're able to get

things done without Drakken getting in the way."

"He's not too hard to keep in his place if you know how to manipulate him." Kim says.

"True. That's very true. Oh! I almost forgot! Do you know a boy named Ben Lee?" Shego asks.

"Not right off hand." Kim says.

"He leads a group called the SSG or Student Security Group." Shego says.

"Oh. You mean the Studentschutzgruppe?" Kim asks.

"He says that's not their original name, but you know who I'm talking about."

"I do, yes. What about him?"

"I've been butting heads with his crew over the last couple days and just scored an SSG badge that gives the bearer

free reign in the school." Shego says. "He says he's been watching you for quite a while and feels you'd be a good

addition to his team."

"I imagine." Kim says dryly.

"Kimmie... I've been thinking... What if we come out and tell your parents about us?" Shego asks.

"Well, I don't think dad would have much to say but mom would want to do all sorts of experiments on us to see

how we've changed." Kim says.

"Not about our switching bodies... I mean about us..." Shego says.

"Mom will take it in stride. Dad will have a hemorrhage." Kim says.

"But are you willing to tell them?" Shego asks.

"If you want to tell them, then I will stand by your side every step of the way." Kim says.

"Thank you, Kimmie." Shego says softly.

"Anything for you, Shego," Kim says softly.

"Kimmie... before I hang up... I want to tell you something..." Shego says.

"Ok?" Kim says.

"I love you, Kimmie." Shego says softly.

"I love you too, Shego." Kim says tenderly.

Shego ends the call and sighs deeply while looking down at the floor. She then turns to David who is watching her

silently. She wipes a tear from her eye and he writes something down.

"I don't know what to do..." She says softly, her voice thick.

"First you must go and speak to the principal and Mister Barkin and get things sorted out, and then you must go

through the rest of your day." He says. "Just take things step by step and work through them as they arise. Don't

worry about what is two hours away before you take care of what is one hour away. That way you will not become

overwhelmed by what is on your plate."

She nods her head.

"You're right, David." She says softly and stands. He stands as well and she walks over to him, hugging him and

inhaling the sweet smell of his pipe tobacco that has permeated the velvet of his smoking jacket. "Thank you for all

your help..."

"You are very welcome, Katarina." He says tenderly.

They remain in this embrace for a moment longer before she releases him and walks back into the school. As she

passes one SSG officer, he makes to block her but she flashes the badge and he stops, shocked, as she walks past

him. She smiles to herself as she continues to the principal's office. As she enters, the secretary looks up at her.

"Back again?" She asks idly.

"Yeah, I am. What can I say? I'm just taken by your sparkling personality." Shego says dryly. "Please tell John I'm

here to see him again."

"So it's John now?" She asks.

"Yes." She says. "Please tell him I'm here."

"All right," She says, stands, and walks into his office. Five minutes later, she walks back out. "He's waiting for

you."

"Thank you." She says as she stands and walks into the office. As she closes the door, she sighs softly and turns to

face him.

"Feeling a bit more centered?" He asks.

"Things are more in perspective." She says. "When's Barkin's next break?"

"He's on his way here now." He says. "Have you spoken to Kimberly as of late about this most recent set of

events?"

"I talked to her while I was up in David's office."

"That explains it." He says and they hear a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"You wanted to talk to me?" Steven Barkin says, opening the door.

"Yes, I did." Principal Starr says.

Steven steps into the room and stops as he sees Shego.

"Possible..." He says, his eyes narrowing.

"Have a seat, Steven." Principal Starr says.

"Sir..." Steven starts.

"I said have a seat." Principal Starr says. "I will be moderating and will not allow outbursts from either party in this

dialogue. Now, Kimberly, please explain to Mister Barkin why you have been in such an irascible mood."

"I can tell you why!" Steven barks out.

Principal Starr stands and walks over to a small box on a shelf which he takes down and puts on the table. He turns

the box to face the two of them and they look at the object held within. It is two leather straps—one with a buckle

attached and another with holes perforated in it—which are connected by a single shaft of some form of metal.

"Say one more word and I will be forced to use the bit on you." He says. "Now, if you would, please explain,

Kimberly."

"I've been going through some very trying times at home and at school, dealing with more stressors than normal,

and I've also been dealing with some hormonal issues. That is why I've been so short-tempered lately. It's nothing

personal against you, Steven. It's just I've not had patience for anyone who stands in my way." Shego says.

"Thank you. Now, Steven, please speak your peace." Principal Starr says.

Steven looks at Shego for a long moment and then sighs before standing and walking to the window and looking out

at the horizon.

"For years, you and I have butted heads and it's always been a power struggle. Now you've found something that's

given you an edge over me and it's making me very nervous. That's why I'm so aggressive now... I perceive you as

a threat that I can't seem to pin down and it scares me... I won't say that I understand what you are going through or

what sort of issues that you are dealing with but what I can say is for what it's worth... I'm sorry that I've been such

an asshole..."

She stares at him, her mouth agape as he stands there, saying things she never imagined she would hear coming

from his mouth.

"Kimberly?" Principal Starr prompts.

"I... I forgive you, Steven. To be honest, I never imagined in a million years that I would hear you apologize for

that... but it's nice to hear that you can see your shortcomings." Shego says. "And that wasn't a dig, by the way."

"Oh, I realized that." He says.

"Now, as I understand it Kimberly, you will not be as aggressive as you have been in class. Am I right?" Principal

Starr asks.

"Right," Shego says.

"And Steven, you will not be as forceful when dealing with Kimberly?"

"Right," Mister Barkin says.

"Then it seems that the issue is resolved. Now, Kimberly, as your schedule has once more been disturbed, I would

like for you to wait in the conference room until the end of school. I will have couriers go to your classes to collect

your assignments and bring them to you." Principal Starr says.

"Thank you." Shego says, standing.

"And one more thing, please try to reign in your vocabulary while you are here. It is still frowned upon to use that

sort of blue language at a school." Principal Starr says, much to Mr. Barkin's confusion.

"I know." Shego says, and walks out of the room. Five minutes later, she arrives in the conference room and sits

down at the table. Not too minutes later, Ben Lee walks into the room with a folder of papers in his right hand.

"I have your assignments for you." Ben says.

"Thank you, Ben. I take it that the SSG also act as the principal's couriers?"

"From time to time, yes, they do." Ben says. "I opted to perform this task myself as it was you who the job named."

"Ben..." Shego says.

"I know, but that does not stop me from being kind." He says as he puts down the folder. "Good luck."

He turns and walks out the door without another word.

THREE HOURS LATER...

Shego walks out of the conference room and sighs heavily before turning to make her way to the exit. She does not

make it that far, though, as she comes up short, finding herself not twelve inches from Bonnie Rockwaller.

"What do you want, Bonnie?" Shego asks; feeling mentally and physically exhausted.

"I want to know what your deal is." Bonnie says. "Yesterday, you pulled that stunt with Barkin then go to cheer

practice where you lashed me in the locker room and then today you pull a stunt in Barkin's class again! What's

your damage?"

"It's none of your business." Shego says and makes to walk around Bonnie but her way is blocked.

"No. You're not getting away that easily. Now tell me, what is your issue?" Bonnie asks.

"If you don't get out of my way, I'm gonna have two SSG officers march you into the principal's office with orders

to tell him you're stopping me from going home."

"And you think you have the power to do that?" Bonnie asks. Shego sighs heavily and then pulls out her SSG badge

and shows it to two nearby SSG officers. "Take her to the principal's office. Tell him she was preventing me from

going home and was given fair warning."

"Yes ma'am." The officers say and walk over, taking hold of Bonnie.

"I'm sorry, Bon-bon, but I've got to go home and you forced my hand." Shego says softly, and then steps around the

infuriated cheerleader.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

Shego calls Kim's cell phone and listens to it ring twice before she hears a click.

"Hello?" Kim says.

"Hey, Kimmie..." Shego says.

"Hey, are you on your way home?"

"Yeah," Shego says.

"All right, I'm nearby if you need me." Kim says.

"Thank you." Shego says. "Bonnie's gonna be pissed once the SSG officers let her go. I had them haul her into the

office since she wouldn't get out of my face. Oh, and Barkin apologized for being such an ass since he's been seeing

me as a threat with how in-his-face I've been."

"Oh. Is there any other news?" Kim asks.

"Not really, no." Shego says.

"Ok." Kim says.

"I wish that we didn't have to deal with this..." Shego says.

"I know, honey, I know. But unfortunately this is the hand we have been dealt. It's only a little bit longer and you'll

be able to get out on your own and we can be together again..." Kim says. "And I'll be there for you every step of

the way."

"Thank you..." Shego says, the woman's words striking a chord deep within her heart.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"Here I go..." Shego says as she walks up to the front door and opens it.

"Good luck." Kim says quietly.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" She calls.

"We're in the living room." James Possible says and Shego walks into the living room only to come up short as she

sees David Perkins sitting there, looking at her calmly from the couch while her parents are sitting, holding hands.

"Come in, Kimberly. Have a seat." David says.

"What's going on?" Shego asks, feeling very nervous.

"Honey..." Ann starts but David holds up his hand.

"You're safe here. Just come over and sit down." David says. "All will become clear in a moment."

She looks at him for a long moment and he nods. She nods as well and then walks over and sits down facing the

Doctors Possible.

"Kimberly, the reason we are all here is that your parents are concerned. They are concerned that you have not been

acting yourself and that odd happenings have been cited by neighbors." David says. "In fact, it was brought to your

mother's attention by one of your neighbors that a young woman was seen entering your room and exiting several

hours later. Her fears were exasperated by your reticence when you were questioned and your subsequent flight

from the house on a mission."

"Ok..." Shego says, knowing where this is heading.

"I think that it would be best if you spoke to them candidly about what sort of tribulations that you have been facing

the past few days." David says. "And when you speak to them, I want you to know that I am here to protect you and

to facilitate the conversation. If, at any time, you become unnerved or confused, feel free to turn to me for help."

"Thank you." Shego says, and turns to the couple who are watching with concerned and confused expressions.

"Mom... Dad... No... I can't call you that anymore... Ann... James... I'm sorry... but I'm not your daughter."

"What? What do you mean? What are you talking about?" James demands.

"Honey, what do you mean you're not our daughter? You are our daughter!" Ann exclaims.

Shego balks at the sudden outburst and looks at David who is watching.

"Please control yourselves." David says and the parents look at him. "There is more to what she has to say than what

you understand. Please listen closely to what she says."

"I'm not your daughter. This body is hers... but not the mind or soul... they belong to me... and I am Shego...

Kimmie is in my body... our minds were transferred into one another's bodies when Doctor Dee hit us with a ray

weapon and we've been living each other's lives ever since. That's why you've noticed I've been acting differently.

I'm not Kimmie." Shego says. "Ann... I'm so sorry that I couldn't have been more like Kimmie so you weren't so

worried about her... and James... I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble... but the thing I'm sorriest for is that I

haven't found a way to reverse the transfer."

Ann and James Possible stare at the young woman wearing their daughter's face with a mix of horror and

incredulity. This expression only grows as they see Kim walk into the room wearing Shego's face and body.

"She's telling the truth." Kim says. "Every word is true."

"How can we be sure?" Ann asks.

"My first memory of baking with you was when I was five and we made cupcakes for a tea party. I ended up eating

half the batter and was sick for two days afterward." Kim says and Ann's eyes go wide.

"Kimmie!" Ann exclaims.

"Mom... I'm sorry that we didn't tell you sooner..." Kim says. "We've just been trying to make do with what we

have to try to reverse the whole thing."

"Oh." Ann says. "Is that why you were over here yesterday?"

"Not exactly..." Kim says, her cheeks turning a tawny-brown shade.

Ann looks at Shego who is likewise blushing.

"It's like this..." Shego says softly. "Kimmie and I... we're involved..."

"Involved?" Ann asks, and then her eyes go wide from shock. "You mean you two..."

"We're lovers. Yes." Kim says.

"I didn't even know you were inclined towards lesbianism!" Ann exclaims.

"Neither did we, but when we were put into one another's bodies, it was a strange experience and things just kept

getting more and more intimate... I mean we know every square inch of each other's bodies and learned every bit of

our own... and then things just progressed from there." Kim says.

"Of course, it helps that I already had acknowledged and embraced my homosexuality." Shego says.

"I would imagine..." Ann says, shocked to hear that sentence come from her daughter's mouth.

"Ann..." Shego starts but Ann holds up her hand.

"No." Ann says. "Don't call me Ann."

"Sorry..." Shego says; her voice sullen. "Doctor Possible..."

"Honey, call me 'mom.'" Ann says. "I don't care that you're a woman wearing my daughter's face. I've come to

love you as I love my own daughter, and seeing that you are romantically involved with my daughter, I might as

well see you as my daughter as well."

"Thank you... mom..." Shego says as tears wash down her cheeks. Kim walks over and sits down next to the crying

teenager, putting her arm around her shoulders and holding her close.

"This is the root cause of quite a bit of the stress which these two young ladies have been facing and—once

alleviated—will help settle the various storms which now rage around these two." David says.

"You've been treating them?" Ann asks. David looks at Kim and Shego who are still sitting there.

"Tell them anything they ask." Kim says and Shego nods.

"I've been counseling them, yes."

"For what?" James asks.

"Anger management, depression, emotional instability, and the confusion associated with transitioning from one

body to another." David says. "All issues they have been dealing with due to the change."

"He's really been a huge help." Kim says.

"I've just helped them work through their problems as they manifested." He says, demurring gently.

"We would have self-destructed without your help." Shego says. "I was on the verge."

"So I noticed." He says calmly. "And now how do you feel?"

"I feel like a new woman." She says. "And it's all thanks to you."

"I was simply the guide on your path." He says.

Kim's cell phone rings and she looks at her pocket with a confused look.

"What is it?" Ann asks.

"Nobody has this number." Kim says and takes the phone from her pocket.

"What about Levi?" Shego asks.

"Oh!" Kim says, and then answers the phone while walking out of the room. "Hello?"

"Shego!" Levi Katz says; his voice harsh as he whispers into the phone.

"What is it, Levi?" She asks.

"Doctor Drakken has ordered the lair to full alert and you've been added to the target list. He's also sent out teams

of henchmen to Kim Possible's house with orders to take her alive." He whispers.

"How long do I have?"

"Not long... the teams are moving out now..." He whispers.

"Hey! You! What are you doing?!" A man in the background says.

"Save her!" He orders.

End of Chapter 7


	7. Trouble is brewing

TRADING PLACES

WARNING: This is a rated M KIGO fic. If you know what this means, and you're offended by it, leave. If you

don't know, it's where Kim and Shego are involved. If you're offended now, leave. If you're offended by foul

language, get the hell out. If you're still here, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any related properties. They are copyright the Disney Corporation and are

used without permission.

Author's Notes: I've taken some liberties with the characters. Please bear with me. Thank you.

Kim and Shego have dealt with their problems at the High School and with the Doctors Possible... Now comes their

greatest challenge yet: Doctor Drakken...

Chapter 7: Trouble is brewing...

"Doctor Drakken has ordered the lair to full alert and you've been added to the target list. He's also sent out teams

of henchmen to Kim Possible's house with orders to take her alive." Levi whispers.

"How long do I have?"

"Not long... the teams are moving out now..." He whispers.

"Hey! You! What are you doing?!" A man in the background says.

"Save her!" He orders.

"Give me that phone!" The man demands. Then the line goes dead. She pockets the cell phone and then walks back

into the other room.

"The shit has officially hit the fan. Mom, where are the tweebs?" Kim asks.

"What? What's going on?" Ann asks.

"Doctor Drakken just ordered his henchmen to come here and take you all prisoner. He's also added me to the target

list at the lair." Kim says. "Now, where are the tweebs?"

"They're at a friend's house." Ann says.

"Call them up and tell them to get outside. Go and get them then go to Nana Possible's house and don't call anyone.

I'll come to you when it's safe." Kim says.

"What are you going to do?" Ann asks.

"I'm gonna teach Drew he shouldn't fuck with my family." She says grimly.

Ann stares at her daughter with wide eyes, surprised at her vulgar language.

"You don't have a lot of time until they get here so you'd better get running." Shego says and the Possible parents

nod before running upstairs to throw together an overnight bag. "David, I'd suggest you hit the road as well. The

shit's gonna hit the fan."

"I await news of your success." He says, standing. "Best fortunes on the field of battle."

"Thank you, David." Kim says.

David inclines his head to her and then walks out of the house without another word. Two minutes later, the Doctors

Possible race out the front door and out to their car and moments later drive off with a screech of tires.

"Are you ready for what's coming next?" Kim asks.

"Oh... hell yes..." Shego says, grinning evilly. "Oh! I'll be right back..." She says and rushes upstairs.

"Oh... what are you planning..?" Kim says while watching the teenage form sprint into her room. Five minutes later

she runs back downstairs wearing the same outfit she had been wearing before. "So what did you get?" Kim asks

and Shego grins before lifting her black tunic's sleeve an inch to reveal the shining white fabric of the battle suit.

"Oh... you're evil..."

"Yes... yes I am..." Shego says, grinning.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

Shego glances outside as she hears the whine of hovercraft engines.

"Let's rock and roll..." She says.

They walk outside and see Doctor Drakken, with over a dozen henchmen.

"I KNEW IT!" He exclaims. "You have betrayed me and went to the enemy!"

"You expect me not to with the way you treat me?" Kim asks, taking on the role of Shego.

"I'll get to you in a second, Kim Possible." He says icily and both young women jerk. "That's right. I know what

happened. I couldn't figure out what had happened to cause your personalities to shift in the way they had until I

realized that there had been a mechanical malfunction that caused you to switch bodies."

"I'll give you just one chance, Doctor Dee." Shego says. "Walk away and leave us alone and you'll retain use of

your legs."

"SEIZE THEM!" He shouts and the henchmen leap from the vehicles. Kim and Shego leap into action, fighting off

the hoard of red-suited men whose visors obscure their eyes but whose mouths show determined scowls as they

launch themselves into the fray.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"Sir! They're not here!" A henchman shouts as he runs from the front door, causing Kim to spin around from fear

that they had been flanked.

"Oh-ho! That's what happened! That henchman tipped you off... well that means you sent them away for their

protection... in that case I'm off to Gwendolyn Possible's to get the rest of your family..." He says evilly as his

hovercraft lifts off. Kim growls darkly and her hands glow menacingly.

"Nana... no..." Kim breathes.

"Jai-Alai!" Shego calls and Kim looks over to see her glove has transformed into a basket. Kim forms a massive

plasma ball in her hand and throws it at Shego who catches it, twirls, and flings it with all her might at Doctor

Drakken's retreating form. They watch as the ball of energy flies straight and true, striking the hovercraft and

detonating its fuel tanks. The resulting blast causes the henchmen to stop and glance over at the mid-air fireball. "If

you don't want to get fucked up like that then walk away."

The henchmen back off slowly then leap into their hovercraft and fly into the distance.

"Let's go see our handiwork." Shego says.

"No. Just call the paramedics. I don't want to see him again." Kim says softly. "Let's get to Nana Possible's house."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Shego says and walks into the house. Five minutes later she walks back out. "Ready to

go, Kimmie?" She says as she exits, only to stop as she sees Kim sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to

her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees as she sobs piteously.

"I killed him..." She manages to choke out.

"Kimmie... come on... let's get you to Nana Possible's..." Shego says and lifts the larger form easily. She walks over

to Kim's car and puts her in the passenger's side before buckling her in and walking to the driver's side door. She

starts the car and shifts into drive before pulling out of the driveway. She then looks at the broken woman and

reaches over, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Shego guides the small car along the dusty road that leads to Nana Possible's ranch while Kim looks out the window

with a broken expression.

"We had to do it, Kimmie." Shego says.

"Did we?" Kim asks softly.

"Yes, we did. We had to do it for your mom and dad... for the tweebs... for your Nana and Papa and Slim..." Shego

says. "He wouldn't have stopped..."

"How are you sure?" Kim asks.

"I know him and the look in his eyes meant nothing but death." Shego says.

"Oh." Kim says, feeling at the same time vindicated and yet not.

"Princess... I know it's hard but in time the pain will fade..." Shego says. "It always does..."

"Does it ever go away completely?" Kim asks softly.

"No." Shego says, her eyes carrying a haunted look. "Every kill hurts like the first time... you feel it less but it's still

there... and you'll always know what you've done..."

"Good... I never want to forget..." Kim says. "I'd feel guilty if I did..."

"Are you ready to go in and tell them what happened?" Shego asks. "Or do you want me to tell them?"

"I want to tell them... I fired the blast..." Kim says.

"But I redirected it." Shego says. "So I'm equally to blame."

"Then we'll tell them together?" Kim asks.

"Together..." Shego says, reaching over and taking Kim's hand in her own, giving her comfort from the simple

contact.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

They pull onto the Possible Ranch and are met by the sight of a ranch hand walking out with a double-barrel shotgun

held threateningly. Shego opens her door first and steps out, looking at the hired hand.

"It's over. You can put the shotgun away." Shego says.

"Who's with you?" The young man asks.

"She's not a threat." Shego says. "Now could you put away that shotgun? I don't like staring down the wrong end of

a weapon."

A woman with silver hair and wearing a cowboy hat walks out dressed in blue jeans and a plaid shirt and looks at

Shego for a moment before looking at the man.

"Clem! Put down that scattergun!" The woman orders sharply. "Come here, Kimmie, give Nana a hug!"

Shego walks over to the woman and hugs her warmly, taking comfort from the tender gesture.

"Gwendolyn... there's something you should know about me..." Shego says.

"What's that, Kimmie?" Nana Possible asks.

"I'm not your Kimmie..." She says and motions to Kim who steps out. "This is your Kimmie... I'm Shego..."

"Well, that is a surprise, now isn't it?" She says dryly. "Well, since you got Kimmie's hug, then Kimmie's gonna get

your hug."

She walks over to Kim and hugs her warmly as well.

"Hey, Nana..." Kim says softly.

"You know, Kimmie, you picked a cutie to spend your life with..." Nana Possible says before leaning back and

winking.

"Nana..?" Kim asks, confused.

"Oh, you don't think I can't tell you love her and she loves you? Honey, I may be old but I'm not blind or stupid.

Besides, your parents filled me in while we were holed up. So I take it that you two have taken care of things?" She

asks and Kim nods sadly. "I'm so sorry that you had to do that, honey, I really am, and I want you to know that I'll

always love you, honey..."

"Thanks, Nana." Kim says.

"Now come inside, you two, I've got some fresh cookies baked and a pot of water ready for tea." She says, guiding

the girls into the house. As they enter, they see the Doctors Possible sitting in the dining room with their twin sons

drinking tea and eating cookies. A man walks into the room and looks at the two women for a long moment before

looking at Nana Possible.

"Something's not right with this picture." He says.

"That's right, Papa." Nana Possible says. "That's not our Kimmie over there... That's Shego. Kimmie's the one

sporting the green skin."

"I knew there was something was odd out about them." Papa Possible says. "So how did that come about?"

"It's the result of one of Drew's failed experiments." Shego says dryly.

"Ah. Wait... Kimmie participated in one of his experiments?" Papa asks.

"No... He tried to use it as a ray weapon to kill Kimmie actually." Shego says. "And it seems to me that he was

trying to kill me as well since he hit the both of us with the ray."

"And then he tried to kill you again it seems." Papa says and Kim sighs softly while nodding. "Honey, I can see that

it's weighing down on you, and I want to tell you a story. It was sixty-five years ago, in late nineteen forty-three,

and I was just eighteen years old..."

FLASHBACK...

Elias Possible stands upright and wipes his brow as he looks out toward the road where an olive drab car is driving

along with a white star painted on its door. He takes the hoe in his right hand and leans it against the railing of his

front porch before hooking his thumbs into his suspenders. He watches as the car then turns and drives straight for

his house. As the car pulls up, a middle-aged woman walks out onto the front porch.

"Elias? What's going on?" The woman says.

"I'm not sure, mom." Elias says as the car rolls to a stop. A soldier dressed in olive drab steps out of the car and

places his 'forage cap' atop his head before walking up to the house. "Can I help you, Sir?"

The man turns his attention to Elias.

"Are you Elias Wesley Possible?" He asks.

"I am." Elias says.

"Sir, you have been drafted to serve in your nations military." The officer says, holding out an envelope.

"What? This can't be!" Elias' mother declares. "He's my only son!"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but your son has received his notice. He must report for duty or he will be placed under arrest for

desertion." He says. "All the information he needs is held in the letter he received."

The soldier turns and walks off without another word.

"It's all right, mom." Elias says. "It's my duty to fight for the country."

"But Elias!" His mother exclaims and he smiles at her. "If you go out there, I'm afraid you'll never come back!"

"Mom, I'm a Possible. Anything's possible for a Possible." Elias says.

FIVE MONTHS LATER...

Corporal Elias Possible stands with dozens of other soldiers in a Higgins landing craft as it pitches and rolls across

the waves of the English Channel. To his left he can hear a soldier praying silently while on his right a man vomiting

for the third time that voyage. Elias squares his shoulders and takes a deep breath.

"Mom, I'm gonna be all right." He says to himself. Moments later, he feels a lurch and hears a klaxon blare before

the front gate drops and he is faced with the hell that is the Omaha beachhead at Normandy, France. The day is June

the sixth: D-Day.

END FLASHBACK...

"I fought from the shores of Normandy all the way to the Elbe River. I spent almost three years fighting my way

across Europe. I can't count the number of men I killed while I was there or so many of their faces, but I also can't

forget the faces of my buddies who were in the foxhole next to me who stayed close to me because I was seen as a

good-luck charm. Honey, we've all been forced to make hard decisions in our lives. We just have to realize that

sometimes we're fighting for more than just ourselves and that we've got to sacrifice some of ourselves for those

around us." Papa Possible says.

"You're right... Thanks, Papa." Kim says softly, embracing the man once more.

"Thank you, Elias." Shego says, also having been touched by the story.

"Ah... if you're gonna be my Kimmie's lover, then you're gonna have to call me 'Papa' as well." Elias 'Papa'

Possible says.

"And you'd better not call me 'Gwendolyn' anymore." Nana Possible says. "If you're gonna be in the family, you'd

better get used to calling me 'Nana.'"

"All right, Nana... Papa..." Shego says, and embraces the old man as well.

"Well cotton pick Cousin Kim... I never thought I'd see you and Shego side-by-side like this." Jocelyn 'Joss'

Possible, Kim's cousin, says as she walks into the room. "What's going on?"

"We're getting out of the business." Shego says. "Both of us..."

"I'm giving up my life of heroism," Kim says. "And she's giving up her life of crime."

"Woah... wait a second... I think you have that backwards..." Joss says.

"Nope," Shego says. "I'm Shego and that's Kim."

"But how?" Joss asks.

"Drakken hit us with a ray." Kim says. "It transferred us into each other's bodies."

"How do you undo it?" Joss asks.

"We don't know." Kim says.

"Can't you just ask Drakken?"

"He's dead." Shego says.

"How?" Joss asks, garnering a wince from the girls.

"Jocelyn, honey, can you help me in the kitchen?" Nana Possible says.

"Sure..." Joss says, and follows the matriarch into the kitchen. Two minutes later she walks back out with a shocked

expression on her face. She looks at the two young women for a long moment before sighing heavily. "Sorry I

asked..."

"It's all right..." Kim says. "You didn't know."

"So... what are you going to do now?" Joss asks.

"Well... I'm not sure... but I know I won't do anything without my Kimmie by my side..." Shego says.

"Wait a sec... your Kimmie?" Joss asks, confused.

"Yes, my Kimmie." Shego says, feeling suddenly possessive.

"Shego, I don't think she means it the way you think." Kim says.

"Then what do you mean, Jocelyn?" Shego asks, using the young girl's full name to show her displeasure.

"You said 'my Kimmie' like she's yours..." Joss says. "Uh... it's like... Oh! It's like when Bobby and Sally were

dating and... Oh... oh my..."

"Yeah, now I see what happened." Shego says. "Joss didn't realize that we're involved."

Jocelyn Possible stares at her cousin with a horrified expression.

"You're... you're gay?" Joss asks softly.

"I'm a lesbian, yes." Kim says.

"Since when?" Joss asks.

"It's been a progressive thing with us... but things accelerated when we were forced into one-another's bodies. I...

well... when we first switched bodies... I kinda molested my own body, both to see how it felt from someone else's

perspective and also to feel Kimmie's body... then we were forced to live as each other... and I know that I was

turned on to no end by the fact that I could look in the mirror and see her staring at my body as I..." Shego trails

off and looks at Nana Possible and the others who are staring at her. They watch as a bright blush then makes itself

apparent on her peach colored cheeks.

"If anyone doesn't want to hear this story can join me in the shop. I've got a bottle of shine that's begging to be

tapped." Elias 'Papa' Possible says, stands, and walks out of the room. "And Slim, get your sorry hide out there

too!"

Slim Possible stands and walks out with a sheepish expression, followed close behind by Nana Possible and then

James and Ann Possible, leaving just Jim, Tim, Kim, Shego, and Joss in the room.

"Well... like I was saying..." Shego says, still embarrassed. "It was really a turn on to... touch myself in the mirror

and to watch myself... it was like watching Kimmie play with herself and also it was like she was watching me as

well..."

"I know... I was the same way..." Kim says. "Your body was amazing to look at and it was always ready to go..."

"I know... your body is always switched on..." Shego says, and then blushes as they look at her. "Well, it's the

truth..."

"I never had that problem..." Kim says.

"I guess it's just I'm a bit more... partial... to solo play." Shego says. "That aside... things accelerated when we were

in each other's bodies and then we ended up being involved with one another... and it was good... but then it all took

a turn for the worst..."

"Do you want me to get Nana, Papa, Slim, mom, and dad or are you gonna share any other naughty tidbits about

your relationship?" Jim asks.

"That's it for the naughtiness." Shego says.

"All right... We'll be back..." Tim says and the twins walk out of the house. Two minutes later they walk back with

the five adults and one rather large bottle of white lightning.

"So... where are we now?" Ann asks.

"We've covered the naughty parts so we can get to the rest." Shego says. "Kimmie and I were going crazy because

we couldn't handle living in each other's lives and sought out help... I lost control at school, started melting down

and it was just too much so I took John's advice and went to the school psychologist, David Perkins. Anyway, he

suggested I talk to Joan Wallisford—Kimmie's cheerleading coach—and I decided to do just that. I went to

cheerleading practice and set up a meet... but Kimmie showed up before we could talk and things got... hairy... at

school."

"Do I even want to know why you hesitated when you said 'hairy'?" Ann asks.

"Not really, no." Kim says, looking off to the side with a blush on her cheeks.

"So anyway, Kimmie told me that she was heading to talk to David and decided to pop in and talk to me as well and

I told her to just go. Joan then laid down the law and ordered the others on the squad to forget what they had seen

before taking me into the back room and questioning me about what I was thinking. That's when she found out that I

wasn't Kimmie." Shego says. "I begged her to help me and she agreed..."

"So where were you, Kimmie?" Ann asks.

"After I ducked out of the locker room, I slunk through the halls, actually leaping up and grabbing hold of the

ceiling while a couple girls walked underneath me talking about what Shego had done while she was in my body. I

dropped and was blindsided by Principal Starr who already knew what was going on with the two of us. He told me

he knew and suggested that I go talk to David up in his smoking office which I did. He and I talked, and he

suggested that I go and talk to Shego on a one-on-one basis somewhere we could have privacy." Kim says.

"Your counselor has a smoking office?" Ann asks, shocked.

"Yes. He can't smoke in his school office so they built him a smoking office on the roof." Kim says.

"Oh." Ann says.

"Anyway, it was about ninety minutes later that we got back in touch with one another..." Kim says.

"That's when Mrs. Jackson caught you sneaking out of the house?" Ann asks.

"I guess..." Kim says.

"It is." Shego says. "That's the night that mom and dad were on edge and I bailed when Wade called me for a

mission."

"Right," Ann says. "Kimmie spent six hours at the house before sneaking out just fifteen minutes before we got

back. Do we want to know what you two were doing all that time?"

"Well, for the first couple hours we were sitting around telling one another about ourselves, sharing our hopes, our

dreams, and our fears. We were sharing what it meant to be us... what makes us special and unique." Kim says.

"Then things got a bit more... sensitive... for the next few hours..."

"Is there anything in there that I would want to hear?" Ann asks.

"We spent the last forty-five minutes cuddling." Shego says. "Other than that, no, you wouldn't."

"Thank you for not sharing any more than you had to." Ann says. "And I'm glad to hear that you two spent the time

to cuddle after the fact and didn't just go your separate ways."

"So anyway, after Wade called me out on a mission to stop Dementor, I jumped at it as an out. I was out all night

and got back in at about three in the morning." Shego says.

"That's why you looked so exhausted when your father and I told you we wanted to talk to you..." Ann says.

"It was that and the fact that I was an emotional wreck." Shego says. "Especially after you two dropped the bomb on

me..."

"Honey, we were worried about you... you were acting strange..." Ann says.

"I know. You're not the only one of that opinion." Shego says. "When I got to school, I was on edge in ways I'm

hard pressed to put into words. I spaced in Barkin's class, then when he asked me a question that I didn't know the

answer to... I snapped at him. That got me sent to the office again. From there, I went up to David's office and told

him that I was having a meltdown and explained what I was going through. I said 'I wish I knew what Kimmie

would do' and I swear—as God is my witness—my phone rang just then."

"That's when I finally bit the bullet and called Shego." Kim says. "I had been in the tub stressing about not calling

and checking in with her but I didn't want to bug her while she was in class. Finally it was too much and I called her

up using a phone I got from one of the henchmen I had befriended."

"You befriended a henchman?" Ann asks, surprised.

"Two, really—Levi Katz and James McCormick—but one who stands out in particular: Levi." Kim says. "He's a

good Jewish boy whose Eema raised him right and who has some very strong family connections."

"Ok..." Ann says. "I guess dealing with Ron's family has had unexpected benefits for you."

"Yeah, and Levi is the one who brought me the cell phone, then set it up to be able to call the kimmunicator, and

finally who tipped us off that Drakken was coming." Kim says. "Anyway, I called Shego and she dished that she

was freaking out so we had a three-way conference session with David where we worked out everything."

"After the call, I went down and talked to John—Principal Starr—and Steven and we got everything settled. I

apologized to Steven for being such a harpy to him, and he apologized for being such an asshole—his exact words—

and we've come to a peaceful resolution." Shego says. "By the way, Kimmie, you now have full rank in the SSG

with a badge and everything, and I've already exercised your authority dealing with Bonnie."

"What did you do to her?" Kim asks.

"Just had a couple guards haul her into the office and tell John that she was causing me trouble." Shego says. "So I

was nice. After that, I called you and then went home."

"That's when you came in and David acted as a moderator." Ann says and Shego nods. "And then you got the call

from Levi about the impending attack..."

"So I told you to leave... yes..." Kim says softly. "This is where it gets very painful for the both of us."

Shego looks over at Kim and then reaches over and squeezes her hand in a reassuring gesture.

"Drew attacked us from the front, keeping us in a battle while he had some henchmen go around behind the house to

find anyone inside to use as a tool for leverage... and when he found you were gone, he smiled this evil smile... it

was unlike anything I've ever seen on his face before..." Kim says.

"Yeah... it even freaked me out..." Shego adds.

"He said that since he knew you weren't at the house... that he knew you'd be here... so he took off in his

hovercraft..." Kim says.

"I was wearing the super suit..." Shego says.

"And I formed a ball of plasma..." Kim adds.

"She tossed it to me..." Shego says.

"She caught it and spun..." Kim says.

"And then let it fly..." Shego says softly.

"It flew straight and true..." Kim says softly.

"You hit Drew with it?" Ann asks.

"It hit the fuel tanks..." Shego says.

"It just exploded in mid-air..." Kim adds.

"And did you see if he was killed in the event?" Nana Possible asks.

They look at her silently.

"It is a very important thing to know." Nana Possible says. "Did you see the blast kill him?"

They shake their heads.

"Did you check his body?" Nana asks. "Did you see if he were really dead?"

They shake their heads once more.

"That's a very dangerous thing to do, girls." Nana says. "Papa, get your rifle. Slim, grab your scattergun. We're

going hunting."

"Mom... you're kidding... right?" James says with a shocked expression on his face. "You're not gonna go and hunt

him down like that... right?"

"Papa," Nana says.

"Right, Nana." The elderly man says and walks out of the room.

"And grab my belt!" She calls and they hear him acknowledge her request. "Go get your scattergun, Slim."

"Yeah Nana," Slim says and walks out of the room.

"I'll not stand by knowing that he might be still alive." Nana Possible says. "I'm gonna run down that son-of-a-gun

and teach him why he shouldn't mess with my family."

They look over as Slim Possible walks back into the room carrying a pump action shotgun and wearing a bandolier

of shotgun shells slung from shoulder to hip. Moments later, Papa Possible walks out carrying an M1 Garand rifle in

his arms and wearing an olive drab uniform.

"I will never know how you manage to get out of your civvies and into your uniform so fast, Elias." Nana Possible

says. Shego opens her mouth to speak but Slim holds up his hand, forestalling her. "You look just stunning..."

They watch as the octogenarian matriarch walks over to her husband, puts her hands on his uniformed chest, and

kisses him with a love that transcends the ages. As they pull apart, she looks over and her cheeks color as she sees

she has an audience.

"Yes... well... since that's out of the way... Are you ready, Papa?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am." He says and she chuckles softly.

"Cool it there, soldier boy. You go calling me 'ma'am' and you're gonna make me feel old." She says, grinning at

him while Slim rolls his eyes.

"Nana..." Slim says, holding out a gun belt with a holstered forty-four revolver and a score of bullets. She looks over

and takes the belt before putting it on and adjusting it slightly.

"Thank you, Slim." She says. "Now let's go to war. Kim, you said the last time you saw Drew, he was heading this

way?"

"Yes." Kim says, nodding.

"Then we're gonna head that way." Nana says. "Slim, I want you to stay behind and protect the homestead. Papa

and I will be fine."

"But Nana..." Slim says.

"Do what I say." She says firmly, then turns and walks out the door.

"Wow... Nana's almost as scary as my mother..." Shego says.

"Just you wait." Slim says. "Once they're done with Drew, she's gonna come back for you."

Shego cranes her eyebrow.

"Care to explain?" She says.

"She's said how she's proud of Kim for finding someone to be with and has accepted you as one of us... next she's

gonna grill you for some hours until she's got you fixed in mind..." Slim says.

"Uh... what?" Shego says; feeling completely lost.

"Nana's gonna sit you down and grill you about your life." Joss says. "By the time she's done, she's gonna know

everything there is to know about you and she'll be able to predict what you're gonna do before you do it."

"She's gonna have a fun time with that... the women in my family are all notoriously unpredictable..." Shego says.

"Myself included..."

"And Nana's one who can pin virtually anyone..." Kim says. "So this is gonna be quite a show..."

"You realize she's not gonna let you watch." Joss says.

"Unfortunately not..." Kim says, sighing. "But that doesn't mean I won't find out what happened."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Joss asks and Kim produces a small device which she hands to Shego.

"All it takes is a simple voice recorder." Kim says and then pushes a button on it before stepping up to Shego and

hugging her. When she steps back, they see that she no longer has the voice recorder in hand and is smiling broadly.

"And where'd you hide it?" Joss asks, amazed by Kim's sleight of hand.

"Guess." Kim says, grinning.

"Is it in the back of her shirt?" Joss asks and Kim shakes her head. "Is it in her belt?"

"Nope," Kim says, grinning.

"Ok, you're gonna have to fill me in how you did that later." Joss says.

"Maybe..." Kim says. "It all depends on how much trouble you cause the tweebs while we're here."

"So if I cause them a lot of trouble?" Joss asks.

"Then you'd better be ready to learn." Kim says, grinning. This smile is matched by one that appears on Joss' face.

"Oh..." Jim says.

"Snap..." Tim says.

"New rule," Shego says. "You're verboten from saying that."

"Then what should we say?"

"Oh hell, oh shit, oh damn, oh fuck, oh no, oh boy... I don't care... I just hate 'oh snap' because Drakken used to say

it." Shego says.

ONE HOUR LATER...

"So when do you suppose Nana will be back?" Shego asks as she sits with Kim, idly filing her nails.

The front door opens and they look over to see the couple walk in the door.

"Speak of Nana and she will appear." Shego says. "How was hunting?"

"I haven't lost my touch." Papa says. "I'm ranked as Expert with a rifle for a reason."

"One shot, one kill." Nana says.

"I was hell for the snipers." Papa says. "They wanted me so bad but I wouldn't have any of it. It was too much

trouble, mucking around in the grass like a snake. And the enemy snipers hated me even more... but that's a story for

another day. Today I've taken care of your little problem. He shouldn't be causing any more trouble for you."

"But aren't you afraid that the government won't come after you?" Shego asks. "After all... you killed a man in cold

blood..."

"I'd like to see them try and prove it was my rifle." He says, opening the bolt and ejecting a cartridge which he

deftly catches in mid-flight. He holds it up and they look at it closely. "Paper on the bullet eliminates lands and

grooves. It's a clean kill."

"But we still don't know how to undo what Drakken did to us..." Kim says.

"Are we gonna be stuck in one another's bodies forever?" Shego asks.

"I doubt it." A voice says from the doorway. They turn and face the intruder, bringing their weapons to bear on the

suave older man who is dressed in a red smoking jacket and holding a cane in his left hand. "Forgive my intrusion,

Miss Possible, but I felt that I should approach you as things have become rather... odd... in the villainy world."

End of Chapter 7


	8. Tying up loose ends

TRADING PLACES

WARNING: This is a rated M KIGO fic. If you know what this means, and you're offended by it, leave. If you

don't know, it's where Kim and Shego are involved. If you're offended now, leave. If you're offended by foul

language, get the hell out. If you're still here, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any related properties. They are copyright the Disney Corporation

and are used without permission.

Author's Notes: I've taken some liberties with the characters. Please bear with me. Thank you. Now that

Doctor Drakken has been taken care of... there are a few more things that must be handled before life can

return to normal...

Chapter 8: Tying up loose ends...

"Are we gonna be stuck in one another's bodies forever?" Shego asks.

"I doubt it." A voice says from the doorway. They turn and face the intruder, bringing their weapons to bear on the

suave older man who is dressed in a red smoking jacket and holding a cane in his left hand. "Forgive my intrusion,

Miss Possible, but I felt that I should approach you as things have become rather... odd... in the villainy world."

"That's an understatement." Shego says dryly.

"Indeed it is, Shego." He says coolly. "Now if you would please lower your weapons, I have something to discuss

with these two young women."

"If you think you're gonna hurt my granddaughters, you've got another thing coming." Nana Possible says.

"While that would be my normal goal in my actions, with the extraordinary circumstances being what they are, I have no intentions of hurting either of them." He says.

"Then what are you doing here, Señor Senior?" Kim asks.

"I have come to make an offer to you." He says.

"And that is?" Kim asks.

"I will give you the schematics and specifications for the weapon used on you and Miss Go and in exchange you

strike a bargain with Doctor Betty Director for an exclusion for myself and my son, Junior." Señor Senior Sr. says.

"An exclusion?" Kim asks, confused.

"Soon you will be contacted by Dr. Director about Doctor Drakken's actions and your actions and she will make an

offer to you. Work with Global Justice and bring down the major villains once and for all or you and Miss Go will

go to jail for a very long time... and I would hazard to say that your grandfather will suffer a similar fate for his hand

in the execution of Doctor Drakken." He says calmly while Nana seethes.

"And so you want me to bargain to get you a pass since you're helping get us back in our own bodies?" Kim asks.

"Yes." He says. "The villainy business has grown tiring for both myself, and Junior. We are currently seeking out

other venues of entertainment."

"And you expect us to trust you?" Nana asks.

"His word is good." Kim says. "If he says he'll come through, then he'll come through. You're on, Señor Senior."

"Thank you, Kimberly." He says. "I will send the information to Mister Load to begin the process of building the

ray once more."

"Thank you, Señor Senior." Kim says.

"You are welcome, Kimberly." He says. "It has been a pleasure facing off with you. Now if you will excuse me, I

must take my leave."

He bows slightly, then turns and walks out the door.

"I can't believe you just made a deal with a villain!" Joss exclaims.

"Believe it, Joss." Shego says. "Sometimes you've got to deal with the devil to get things done. Speaking of which,

we're gonna have to deal with GJ as well in a little bit."

"How do you know that what he said was true?" Joss asks.

"An organization as large as GJ is bound to be infiltrated by moles. What more, if he did not stand to gain

something—immunity in this case—then he would not deal with us." Shego explains. "That's what villainy is really

about. Getting what you want by whatever means necessary, including dealing with your enemies."

"I never thought of it like that..." Joss says.

"That's because you've never had a villain to sit and talk with." Shego says. "If you want, I'll give you the villain's

perspective to show you what heroism is really about."

"And what do you think that it is?" Nana Possible asks.

"It's about keeping people—villains included—safe from their own darker machinations," Shego says, "and

maintaining the status quo."

Nana hums softly while ruminating on this.

"I would have to agree with your assessment." A woman's voice says from the front door.

"Doesn't anybody knock anymore?!" Nana demands while turning to face the newest intruder.

"Forgive my intrusion, Gwendolyn." Doctor Director says, gazing at the Possible matriarch with her one onyx eye.

"I have some things which I must discuss with Kimberly and Shego which have caused for a breach of standard

operating procedures."

"Humph." Nana grunts, nonplused.

"Very well... Kimberly, I understand that you and Shego have teamed up against Doctor Drakken?" Doctor Director

asks.

"Not exactly," Shego says. "We were more attacked by Doctor Drakken and were forced to work together."

"And why would he make a move against you two? And why would you be in the same proximity in the first place?

There seem to be quite a few things incongruous about this whole situation." Doctor Betty Director says. "That is,

unless, you two had a secret which you wanted to share with me..."

"I'll make a deal with you." Shego says. "We'll share our secret with you if you promise to give Shego a full

pardon."

"A full pardon, you say? That must be quite the secret." Betty says. "Why don't you share with me and I will decide

whether or not your secret is worth this pardon..."

"Nice try, Betty." Kim says. "No good."

"It was worth an attempt." Betty says. "You will receive a full pardon for your involvement with this situation

involving Doctor Drakken in exchange for the information you have."

"No." Kim says. "Kimmie said a full pardon and that is what I want. I want a full pardon for all criminal activities.

In fact, I'll even let you put in a clause in the contract stating if I am convicted of any crime which I was pardoned

of that I will serve not only the term for the crime currently committed, but those pardoned as well."

"So you're saying you're getting out of the villainy business, then." Betty says. "That's quite the tidbit of

information, and a strong hint as to what your ace-in-the-hole is. I will give you your full pardon with the clause as

you have set forth. Now, what is the information you have?"

"I'm not Shego." Kim says. "She is..."

Betty stares at the two women, her eye wide with shock.

"Wait... she's Shego?" Betty finally asks.

"Yep," Shego says. "And she's Kim Possible. Doctor Dee hit us with this ray and then came after us to finish us

off."

"Why would he... you were getting out of the business already!" Betty exclaims. "You were giving up villainy and

going straight and he wanted to keep you from doing that!"

Shego bites back a giggle while several others groan as they realize what is making her laugh.

"What's so funny?" Betty asks.

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm going 'straight.'" Shego says. "Now I know you've got your stooge, Agent Will Du,

waiting in the wings. Bring him out and get me my pardon and I'll lay down the story for you from start to finish."

"Will!" Betty calls and he walks into the room carrying a small satchel. "Make things happen."

"Yes, Doctor Director." He says. They watch as he sits down on the floor and opens the satchel, pulling out a laptop

computer and an odd looking box-like device which he sets next to himself. He then begins typing, and ten minutes

later presses a key on his laptop and they watch as the box spits out dozens of pages of paperwork. As it finishes, he

takes the paperwork and slips the printer and laptop into the satchel once more before standing and handing the

papers to Betty who reads them over and signs them.

"Here." Betty says, handing the paperwork to Shego.

Shego reads through the document carefully, and then signs at the bottom before handing the papers back to Doctor Director.

"First things first, I'm gay." Shego says and Betty hikes her eyebrow. "That's something that needs to be said before

anything else. Now, here's what happened..."

TEN MINUTES LATER...

"So here we are." Shego says.

"Wow..." Betty says. "I've got to say I'm thoroughly impressed with how much trouble you've managed to get into

while staying under the GJ radar."

"It's not that hard." Kim says casually. Betty just shoots her a level glare. "It wasn't hard. Do you want me to lie and

say it was?"

"I'd rather you not say that it was easy to avoid our detection." She says and Kim shrugs casually.

"So now you know our secret." Shego says. "Do you think that it was worth the pardon to know?"

"Yes." Betty says. "Now where do you think you are going to go from here?"

"That's another thing..." Kim says. "We need to strike a second bargain."

"And what might that be?" Betty asks.

"Full pardons for Elias Possible, James McCormick, Levi Katz, Señor Senior Sr. and Señor Senior Jr. of all crimes

they have committed until the present with the same clause as before, isolating each from the others." Kim says.

"That way one can't get the others in trouble by acting up."

"And what are you going to offer in collateral?" Betty asks.

"We take down the rest of the villains for good." Kim says. "We bring them in and you guys lock them up in a nice,

neat little cage and use them as you see fit. Just don't let us hear from them after we take them down, and you don't

come to us once we're done with the list."

"And why would you think that we would come to see you?" Betty asks.

"I know you people." Kim says. "I know you'll use me until you can't find any way to use me, and then you'll just

toss me out like yesterday's newspaper."

"That is true." Betty says without an ounce of denial.

"So do we have an accord?" Kim asks.

"I'll write up the list." Betty says.

"No." Kim says. "I'll tell you the list."

"Fine... You tell me the list."

"The list will be Camille Leon, Dementor, DNAmy, Killigan, Monkeyfist, and Motor Ed." Kim says. "Nobody

else..."

Betty nods.

"We have a deal. Will?" She says and the young agent immediately sets to drafting the documents. Five minutes

later, he presents them to Kim who reads over them carefully before nodding and signing them. She then hands them

to Betty who signs them as well.

"I'll call you when it's time to make the collection. Don't call me." Kim says grimly. Betty nods and motions to

Will.

"We will be waiting." Betty says and they walk out of the house.

"Thank you, Kimmie." Nana Possible says, hugging her daughter.

"Nana... Papa did that to help me... it's the least I could do..." Kim says. She pulls out her kimmunicator and dials

up Wade.

"Hey, Wade." She says as she sees his face appear.

"Hey, Kim," Wade says. "I just got a set of plans from the Seniors, and it looks like I should be able to make it in

about a week."

"Spankin'," Kim says. "Wade, I need locations and current activity reports on Camille Leon, Dementor, DNAmy,

Killigan, Monkeyfist, and Motor Ed."

"What's going on?" Wade asks.

"One last hurrah," Kim says. "I'm doing a job for GJ to close out the bank and close up shop."

"All right, then." Wade says. "I'm gonna get you locations on them and line up transports for you. Do you want to

do them one at a time or in a line?"

"We'll take them down like dominoes." Kim says. "Call me when you've got everything set up."

"Will do..." Wade says, cutting the connection.

"And now we wait." Kim says.

"Well, it seems this is as good a time as any for you and me to have a little chat, Shego." Nana says. "And Kimmie,

why don't you come with us so you don't have to listen to that tape recorder you so carefully slipped into the back

of her pants..?"

"You knew where it was?" Joss asks, astonished.

"Well of course I did, Jocelyn." Nana says. "After all, who do you think it was who taught her that particular trick?

Hug your target and slip it in as you pretend to squeeze their butt..." She chuckles. "That's one move that can have

some much unexpected results..."

"Like me, for instance?" James says.

"Indeed." Nana says calmly.

"Oh... that's an over-share..." Kim says, holding her head.

"You're telling me..." Joss says, looking equally ill.

"Now come on, then. We don't know how much longer your little friend will be..." Nana says.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Kim's kimmunicator beeps and she withdraws it from her pocket.

"Go, Wade..." Kim says.

"I've got everything lined up. Your first transport should be arriving in about thirty minutes to take you to Hawaii

where Camille Leon was last spotted at a pool party with a martini and wearing an almost illegally tiny bikini."

Wade says.

"And once you're done working with me, I'm sure that GJ will have a spot for you since you're so talented at

hacking into their spy satellites..." Shego says, glancing at the screen. "Of course, if I find out you're spying on us

then I'll shoot down the satellite and then turn your computers into slag."

"And violate the terms of your pardon..." Kim adds. "Wade, I'm sure that you would never spy on me and Shego

since I know you don't want to see the inner workings of a black hole first hand care of my dad..."

"Uh... yeah... I'll pass on that, thanks..." Wade says.

FOUR HOURS LATER...

Camille Leon sits by the poolside, sipping yet another martini as she idly watches the partygoers milling about.

"You know, I've got to agree with Wade..." Kim says. "That bikini is just about illegal..."

"Yeah... but I think I'm gonna get one..." Shego says, grinning. "But first things first... Camille Leon, you are under

arrest."

"What are the charges?" Camille asks, opening her eyes and gazing at the duo.

"Whatever charges GJ decides to drum up." Shego says, shrugging. "Now we've got two choices. Either you

surrender easily, take a sleeping pill, wake up in GJ custody, and probably get a job with them or you can fight us,

get the snot kicked out of you, get arrested by GJ, and then be tossed into a deep dark cell. It's up to you."

"Hmm... decisions, decisions..." She says dryly. "Give me the pill and leave me be."

Kim holds out a small blue pill which Camille pops and swallows easily before sticking out her tongue and lifting it

up to show she had swallowed the pill. She then lay down on the chaise lounge once more.

"Huh." Shego says, rolling her eyes. Kim sighs softly at her hard exterior and then calls Wade.

"Hey, Kim," He says. "What's the news?"

"Camille surrendered easily when given the option." Kim says. "She took a sleeping pill poolside and is ready for

GJ extraction."

"I've got a team en route now." Wade says. "Your next lift will be from the airport..."

TWENTY-THREE HOURS LATER...

Kim and Shego lean against one another as they ride in silence in the twin-engine propeller driven aircraft that is

slicing through the sky on its way to their final destination: Lord Monkeyfist's latest lair...

"One more to go..." Shego says, gently caressing Kim's hair.

"Mmhmm..." Kim hums.

"Do you think you'll miss it?" Shego asks.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you'll miss the whole hero bit?" Shego asks.

"Not really..." Kim says. "It got old... this is just a good excuse to get out and get a real job..."

"I doubt that..." Shego says.

"Why's that?"

"While Doctor Dee was spending his time coming up with hare-brained schemes, I was playing the stock market

with the wage he was paying me." Shego says, grinning.

"And how much did you make?" Kim asks.

"Let's just say we can comfortably retire on what I made." Shego says.

"Sounds like a plan to me..." Kim says, smiling and leaning against Shego's shoulder.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER...

The aircraft lurches softly and the two women stretch before unbuckling their belts and opening the side door. They

climb out and then walk a half-kilometer through the jungle until they find they are staring at a massive rock wall.

They look at the imposing cliff-face before them. Kim sighs heavily and then looks at Shego.

"Hair dryer?" Shego asks and Kim nods. She pulls out the required device and fires a grappling hook which flies up

and latches on just above the lair's entrance. Kim walks over to her and takes hold of it before Shego wraps her arms

and legs around Kim's body. "You know, I could get used to this..." Shego says while snuggling against Kim.

"Don't try anything frisky or we're both gonna fall..." Kim warns. She pushes the retract button and the cable

quickly retracts, drawing them up to the entrance. As they reach it, she lets go and they land easily on the ledge but

Shego remains firmly wrapped around Kim's body. "Uh... you can let go now..."

"Do I have to?" Shego asks while sporting a grin and rubbing her head against Kim's breasts. "You're so cushy and

comfy..."

"The sooner you let go, the sooner we can get done and go home." Kim says and grins as Shego immediately

loosens her grip. "Thank you."

She turns and holds up one hand which she charges with plasma and then fires at the door, making a person-sized

hole. They walk inside and look around the interior of the lair.

"This might be a problem." Kim says, noting the room is empty.

"Why's that?" Shego asks.

"Every time a lair looks empty, it's either empty or a trap and I don't think that it's empty this time." Kim says.

"You are very astute, Shego." Monty says, stepping from the shadows. "Now, pray tell, what are you doing working

with the illustrious Kim Possible? As I understood things, you were working for Doctor Drakken and are her

enemy."

"Drakken's dead." Shego says. "And we're not enemies anymore."

"Interesting... how did it happen?"

"He tried to kill us but we stopped him." Kim says. "He was eventually shot and killed by Papa Possible."

"So what brings you to my lair?" Monty asks.

"We've come to make you an offer. Surrender and things will go easy for you." Kim says. "Fight and... well... you'll

end up like Doctor Dementor..."

"And how did he end up?" Monty asks.

"Let's just say he's gonna have one hell of a headache once he wakes up." Shego says. "But that's what you get for

being thrown clear across a room into a wall by a point-blank plasma blast."

"You shot him point-blank?" Monty asks, shocked.

"He was going to shoot at us and I couldn't allow it." Kim says. "Now make your decision."

"All is not well with these circumstances, but it seems I have no choice. I surrender." He says.

"Good." Shego says. "Put your hands behind your back."

He obeys and she walks behind him, quickly cuffing him and then pressing a pressure point on his neck that made

him pass out.

"And that is that. Make the call." Shego says, but this is unnecessary as Kim is already calling Wade.

"Done already?" Wade asks and Kim nods. "I'll put in the call. It seems you're free and clear, now."

"Good." Shego says. "Now let's go back to my place..."

"And where exactly is that?" Kim asks.

"I've got a small condo in Upperton I keep as a retreat." Shego says. "That will work well until we can find a

suitable house together."

"Together... I like the sound of that..." Kim says, smiling at the (now) redhead. "C'mon... let's get back to the

transport to get to Middleton. It should be refueled by the time we get there."

"Excellent." Shego says. "I hate turn-around time..."

THIRTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Kim and Shego emerge from the jungle and make their way to the waiting aircraft which they quickly board and

which taxis to the runway before taking off for the trip to Middleton.

"What should our flight time be?" Shego asks.

"We're looking at about six hours, Miss Possible." The pilot says.

"Excellent. Thank you." Shego says, and then looks at Kim. "Time to crash?"

"Oh, yeah." Kim says and leans down a bit. Shego leans over as well, resting her head on Kim's shoulder while Kim

rests her head atop Shego's and they close their eyes, quickly falling asleep. When the pilot glances back at them to

see if they're all right, he's surprised to see the two former enemies using one-another as a support as they sleep

peacefully. He smiles to himself and turns back to the skies before him.

SIX HOURS LATER...

The small aircraft gives a soft jerk as it touches down at Middleton Regional Airport and taxis off the runway.

"We're here already?" Shego asks, stretching her arms out.

"Yeah." The pilot says. "You two crashed just after take-off and slept through the whole flight. I've got to say you

two make a cute couple."

Kim and Shego both blush at the comment while he grins at them.

"Looks like you've got some friends here..." He says, looking out to the right. They look out and see three black

Chevy Tahoe SUVs parked and waiting for them.

"Damn them..." Kim growls.

"GJ... they never learn..." Shego says.

They climb out of the aircraft just in time to see Doctor Betty Director step out of one Tahoe with Agent Will Du in

tow.

"What part of 'we never want to see you again' don't you understand?" Shego demands. "We had an agreement!"

"That we did." Betty says. "And you fulfilled your end beautifully."

"Yes, Betty, we did." Kim says. "We took down the major players and left them for you to put into prison. Shego

and I are retiring from the game so you don't have to worry about her going back to her old tricks or me going bad.

So tell me what you are doing here."

"Such forceful attitude..." Betty says, smiling at her.

"It comes in handy when dealing with two-faced bureaucratic bitches." Kim snipes. "Now spill it!"

"Well, we have a problem. You see, my superiors don't think that the deal as set was good enough..." Betty says.

"You two-faced, double-crossing little bitch... what are you planning..?" Shego demands.

"They want to keep you on retainer as... outside consultants..." Betty says. "We will steer clear of you unless

necessary and contact you through Wade to get things done."

"On one condition," Shego says. "We have final veto power."

"They will fight it..." Betty says.

"That or no go." Shego says.

"Fine," Betty says, taking out her cell phone. She calls a number and talks for a minute before nodding to Will who

takes out his laptop and places it on the hood of the Tahoe before preparing the documents. Once they're ready, they

go through the ritual and then the GJ agents climb back into the vehicles and drive off.

"Shit." Shego says.

"What?" Kim asks.

"We missed a day of school." Shego says. "The principal's gonna be pissed..."

"Did anyone get in touch with David? That everything was back on an even keel?" Kim asks.

"Double shit," Shego says. "Well, we'll see them at school..."

"What time is it, anyway?" Kim asks, feeling somewhat confused by the huge amount of travel they had done.

"Eleven o'clock." Shego says, glancing at the kimmunicator. "So we've technically missed a day and a half."

"Well, we might as well go and talk to Principal Starr and David as well about what all has gone down." Kim says.

"Yeah, and I've got to get the test results from Miss Dove." Shego says idly.

"Test results?" Kim asks.

"She did a full run-down including blood work and a full physical when she figured out I wasn't you." Shego says.

"And let me tell you what... she enjoys her work..."

"You mean..." Kim says, wide eyed.

"Yeah," Shego says. "Of course, I told her that I didn't have a problem if she got a little something out of it as well,

but that if she felt she couldn't keep control that she should just give it up."

"Well... I suppose..." Kim says, feeling a bit unsure.

"The only reason I found out is that I got her worked up in the first place and caught her squeezing my knee gently

after the exam." Shego says. "Don't hold it against her, though. This body is downright sexy."

"Oh, you're really modest." Kim says, grinning.

"It's not my body I'm talking about." Shego says. "I'm just borrowing it. Now we should get a move on. We both

stink from our little jaunt around the world and I for one am starving."

"Same here," Kim says, holding a hand to her abdomen. "And this body can pack away the food!"

"Higher metabolism due to the meteor powers," Shego says, "And good genetics. That's all I need to keep looking

like that, but it comes at a price."

"I felt like a pig at first..." Kim says, blushing.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, but it's true..." Kim says. "Now we should get showered and changed before going to the school."

"Oh, nice, very nice..." Shego says wryly as Kim walks off ahead of her.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

"Mmm..." Shego says as she stands beneath the shower head, letting the water cascade over her body. "This feels

good..."

"Don't use all the hot water." Kim says as she walks past the door.

"Want to join me so you don't run out?" Shego asks jokingly.

Kim pauses for a moment, and then opens the door and steps into the bathroom. She quickly disrobes and pulls back

the curtain.

"Hey! I was joking!" Shego complains.

"Too bad... move over." Kim says, stepping into the shower. Shego steps back and looks at Kim for a long moment.

"So how do you expect to pull this off?" Shego finally asks.

"Get over there so I can wash your back..." Kim says

"Yes, ma'am..." Shego says, grinning cheekily as she moves past Kim who gives her a sharp swat.

"Watch that attitude." Kim warns. Shego glances over her shoulder at the taller woman.

"Just you wait..." Shego says as she holds up a loofah for Kim who puts some peach body scrub on it and starts to

work...

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Kim and Shego step out of the shower, both looking flushed from their activities.

"I thought you were just gonna wash my back..." Shego says, blushing.

"You know how I get carried away..." Kim says, blushing.

"Girls, please keep the friskiness to a minimum while your father and I are home." Ann says as she walks past the

two blushing young women.

"Yes mom." They say in unison, and blink as Ann smiles broadly at them.

"This must be like what Wego feels like..." Shego says.

"Or the tweebs..." Kim adds.

"Now go get dressed, girls." Ann says.

"Ok..." They say in unison and walk into Kim's room.

"One good thing about the clothing I bought..." Shego says. "It will fit both of us without looking downright lewd

on your body..."

"And here I thought that would be something you would like." Kim says, smiling at the former villainess.

"Maybe for the bedroom," Shego says. "Not for everyone else's eyes. Now get your green ass over here and pick out

an outfit.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

"Levi!" Kim suddenly exclaims, startling Shego who turns to look at her.

"What?" She asks.

"We forgot about Levi and James! Do you think they escaped all right?" Kim asks.

"I'm not sure..." Shego says. "Do you have some way to get in contact with him?"

"I think so..." She says, pulling out the cell phone that he had given to her and opening the address book. After about

a minute, she touches the send button and puts it to her ear.

"Katz Electronics," A voice says. "This is Ravid, how can I help you?"

"Ravid, do you know Levi?" Kim asks.

"I know many men named Levi." He says cryptically.

"He bought me a cell phone and got me some Matzah ball soup and blintzes from his Ima." Kim says. "Did he

manage to escape?"

"One moment." He says, and she hears a beep. Thirty seconds later, she hears a click and another voice.

"Hello?" The voice says cautiously.

"Levi?" She says.

"Who is asking?" He asks.

"Shego." Kim says.

"Prove it." He challenges.

"I shouldn't have been surprised the blintzes came out well." Kim says.

"So you managed to escape from Doctor Drakken?" He asks.

"Drew's dead." Kim says. "He was killed in a firefight."

"Oh." He says without a hint of remorse.

"I'm glad you escaped..." Kim says. "I was worried about you."

"There's no need." He says. "I served for six years in the Israeli Army before enlisting to work for Doctor

Drakken."

"Levi, your name is clear." Kim says. "Both yours and James' both. You've received full pardons from Global

Justice for all your crimes."

"Oh... thank you... but James didn't escape..." Levi says. "He was shot by a laser turret while escaping."

"Oh." Kim says, blanching. "I'm so sorry..."

"He died a free man, that's all that matters." Levi says. "And thank you for what you've done for me, Shego. I

appreciate it greatly."

"It's no big." Kim says.

Kim hears a voice in the background and then Levi speaks in Hebrew for a second before she hears a shuffle

and then a voice.

"You are the young lady who saved my Levi?" A woman's voice says.

"I wouldn't say that..." Kim says.

"You asked him for a cellular phone, Matzah ball soup, and blintzes?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Then you are the one." She says. "My boy was looking for a way to escape from that goy ben zonah Drakken

and you gave him a way to escape. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Mrs. Katz." Kim says, feeling her cheeks heat up with a blush.

"If you're ever in San Diego, feel free to stop in for dinner." She says.

"Thank you." Kim says.

"Everything all right?" Shego says.

"Yeah, I just got invited over to Levi's Ima's house for dinner." Kim says.

"Oh, that's nice." Shego says.

Kim listens as she hears Levi and his Ima talking in Hebrew for a moment before she speaks once more.

"If you want to bring your girlfriend as well, feel free." She says. "And my name is Liora."

"Yes, Ima Liora." Kim says. "Like I said to Levi, I'm glad that he was able to escape."

"Thank you again, Shego." Liora says. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Liora." Kim says and hangs up the phone. "Well, we've both been invited over for dinner if we

ever go to San Diego."

"Huh." Shego says. "I might have to take a trip to thank him personally."

"Maybe." Kim says. "Well, let's get dressed..."

"I guess..." Shego says. "I like seeing you strutting around like that, but if we've got to get dressed..."

TWENTY MINUTES LATER...

Kim walks downstairs dressed in a black V-neck sweater, green tank top, and black slacks and is followed by

Shego who is dressed in a cute pink 'Hello Kitty' tee-shirt and a pair of evergreen cargo pants.

"I still don't see the need for the tank-top." Shego says.

"If mom saw me sporting as much cleavage as that sweater exposes, she'd make me perform an about-face

and march back to my room to change." Kim says.

"That's right." Ann says, glancing at the girls. "Now, it's noon, so it should be lunch time which is perfect for

you to go and get your missed assignments from school."

"Ok... or we could get lunch at school, then go and talk to some people we need to speak to, and finally get

our assignments after school..." Shego says.

"Whatever works," Ann says. "Just get your assignments. I don't want you getting behind on your class

work."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Kim says.

"All right, Kimmie. I trust you." Ann says, and then kisses both women on the forehead. "I'll see you later."

"See you later, mom." Kim says. Shego just waves, then turns and walks out the door. Once outside, Kim

glances at Shego who's rubbing her eye with her sleeve.

"Problem?" Kim asks.

"I've got something in my eye." Shego says.

"They're called tears, Shego. What's the sitch?"

"I haven't had a loving maternal figure in my life since mom and dad died..." Shego says. "It's making me

kinda emotional... and this damned body isn't making it any better on me..."

"Hormones will do it to you every time." Kim says. "Such is the curse of being a teenager."

"Yeah." Shego says, rolling her eyes and wiping them once more.

"So are you sure you're doing all right?" Kim asks and Shego nods. "All right, then. Let's get to school."

TEN MINUTES LATER...

Kim and Shego walk through the front doors of the school and stop after just a few feet as an SSG officer

steps out and immediately draws his baton.

"Put that toy away." Shego says, rolling her eyes. "Do you realize what she can do to that?"

"I don't care. It is my duty to stand my ground until reinforcements arrive." He says, gritting his teeth.

"Are you sure? Because I thought that your duty was to get out of my way as I'm on official SSG business."

Shego says, flashing her badge. "And you don't want to make me angry because I'm on fairly good terms with

your boss, Ben Lee."

The young man growls and takes hold of his radio.

"Firebird to Commander Lee," The boy says.

"Go ahead, Firebird." Ben says.

"You are needed at the north-west entrance immediately." He says.

"Understood, Firebird, I am en route, eta two minutes." Ben says.

"You owe us lunch for this." Shego says.

"I owe you nothing." He says.

"We'll see when Ben gets here." Shego says.

TWO MINUTES LATER...

Ben walks around a corner and they watch as he lifts one eyebrow at the sight afforded to him. He walks over

to the two women and looks at them closely before glancing at the still-ready SSG officer.

"You are dismissed."

"He owes us lunch." Kim says.

"He does, does he?"

"Yes." Shego says. "Though he thinks he can welsh out of it."

"And why does he owe you lunch?"

"He stopped us even after she showed her badge." Kim says.

"That does seem to be a fitting penalty. Jonas, you will buy these young ladies lunch in the cafeteria." He turns

to the women. "But don't take this as carte blanche. No more than ten dollars for either of you."

"Sounds good to me," Kim says.

"Same here," Shego says.

"But sir..." Jonas says.

"Don't worry, Jonas. We'll just take it out of your expense account."

"But I need that for my uniform upgrade next month!" Jonas says.

"Then you'd better get to work on some extracurricular activities to earn back that money." Ben says. "You

are dismissed."

"Sir," He says, saluting and walking off.

"Ladies: please come with me." Ben says.

Kim looks at Shego who nods discretely and they follow the militant-seeming young man through the halls.

When they reach the cafeteria, they find that it is empty as the lunch period has already ended. He walks over

to the counter and looks at the lunch ladies who are working to clean up that day's meal.

"Sorry, the cafeteria's closed." The lunch lady says.

"SSG privilege seven-one-six," Ben says. "The cafeteria's open to us."

"I hate your privileges." She says dryly. "What will you have?"

"I'll have a chef salad." Shego says.

"Same here," Kim says.

"It seems we will be having three chef salads, then." Ben says. "And put it on the account for SSG two-seven."

"Right." She says dryly. "I'll have those out for you in just a few minutes."

"Thank you." Ben says and then walks over to a table.

"SSG privilege?" Kim asks.

"We have privileges thanks to our contract, privilege seven-one-six which allows us to re-open the cafeteria

for up to six people and to have the staff at our virtual beck and call." Ben says. "We rarely exercise this,

though, as it can cause for bad blood."

"I would imagine." Shego says. "So I have to ask... Why are you so calm around her?"

"Her?" Ben asks.

"Me." Kim says.

"I don't see you as a threat."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Shego: international super villain, former superhero from Go city, and Kim Possible's true archrival." Ben

says. "You can produce green plasma which either forms a shield around your hands or which you can throw

at a distance."

"Wait... true?" Kim asks, confused.

"There is some debate within the security and law enforcement communities whether Doctor Drakken is your

archrival or if Shego is. The current trend is to consider Shego yours since Drakken could not hold his own in

a straight fight with you."

"Oh." Kim says.

"Besides, it makes for better conjecture."

"How so?" Shego asks.

"Rivals becoming lovers and all that... it's their entertainment talking about that sort of thing." Ben says.

"You should hear them... they gossip like a bunch of cheerleaders... No offense, Kim."

Shego just lifts her eyebrow.

"That aside, I am curious... what brings you two together in such a fashion?" Ben asks.

"Some people made some very bad mistakes and pissed us both off and so we decided to take matters into our

own hands." Kim says. "And if you want to know more, then it must be kept off the record."

"On my word," He says solemnly.

"I'm not Kim Possible." Shego says.

"And I'm not Shego." Kim says.

"Then who are you?" He asks, confused.

"Kim Possible," Kim says.

"Shego," Shego says.

"You mean your minds were transferred into each other's bodies?" He asks and they nod. "Wow... sounds like

Drakken screwed up..."

"He did. And then he went after Kimmie's family when he found out that Kimmie was living my life and

trying to get back to her own..."

"So he thought that you were leaving him?" Ben asks.

"Yes." Shego says. "And I was intent on it anyway. He shot me with a ray weapon and that just pisses me

off."

"I would imagine." He says. "So what happened to him?"

"He found out the hard way that my grandfather is still a crack-shot with his M1 Garand." Kim says.

"Ouch." Ben says.

"Actually, not so much... Papa prefers head-shots to quickly put down his target." Kim says.

"Oh." Ben says, feeling somewhat uneasy about the conversation. "I've noticed that you were absent

yesterday and this morning. Is everything all right?"

"Now it is." Shego says. "We were out doing a job for Global Justice to buy our freedom."

"What was the job?" Ben asks.

"We were dispatched to bring in the major players in exchange for full pardons for Me, Shego, Papa and Nana

Possible, and the Seniors." Kim says.

"The seniors?" Ben asks, confused.

"Señor Senior Sr. and Señor Senior Jr.," Kim says. "They're ex-international criminals who've decided to take

up another hobby."

"Wait... you're saying they were criminals as a hobby?" Ben asks, shocked.

"Yes." Kim says, nodding.

"Wow." Ben says.

"Here you go..." The lunch lady says, walking over with three plates in her grasp. She puts them down and

Kim looks down at the fine china plates before glancing up at the lunch lady.

"These are part of privilege seven-one-six?" Kim asks.

"They are." The lunch lady says coolly.

"Oh... thank you..." She says, much to her surprise.

"You're welcome..." She says, a smile touching her lips as she turns and walks away.

"People don't thank them often, do they?" Shego asks rhetorically.

"I guess not..." Kim says, shaking her head. "That's a real shame."

"They will be properly thanked by the SSG within the week." Ben says.

"Thank you, Ben." Kim says, smiling at him.

"You're welcome." He says, feeling a bit warm under the collar.

"Hey... stop flirting with my Kimmie..." Shego says then gasps and clamps her hands over her mouth.

"You're gonna be so glad when you're out of that body, aren't you?" Kim says, chuckling softly at the

blushing redhead who nods silently. "She's not used to all the hormones running amok in her system and

occasionally her control slips, especially when she feels strong emotions such as jealousy."

"Completely understandable," Ben says, nodding.

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Kim and Shego walk out of the cafeteria and down the hall.

"So where to now?" Kim asks.

"Well, we might as well see Miss Dove first since she's the least likely to be occupied." Shego says.

"Good point." Kim says and they walk off down the hallway.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Shego walks into the nurse's office and rings a small bell sitting on the counter. Miss Dove walks out and

freezes at the sight of the two women standing there.

"Hello again, Rose." Shego says, grinning impishly at the blonde nurse.

"Shego, play nice..." Kim says, sighing and rolling her eyes. "Sorry about her, Miss Dove. Sometimes she gets

a little frisky."

"I'm not the only one." Shego says, causing the blonde to blush.

"Right..." Kim says dryly. "She came in a few days ago for a physical. Do you have the results back?"

"I do..." She says. "But I'm not sure how I would take care of this concerning HIPAA..."

"It's my body." Shego says. "And she's my lover. I'm giving you permission to divulge any information to

her."

"That works." Rose says bluntly.

"I hate bureaucracies." Shego says. "And I despise their laws."

"So that's how you know what to say?" Kim asks and Shego nods.

"Yes... well... why don't we go into the exam room..?" Rose says as she turns and walks into the exam room

with the two in tow. Once the door is closed, she looks at the pair with trepidation and Shego smiles.

"She knows." Shego says.

"She does?!" Rose asks, horrified.

"Yes, I do." Kim says. "Shego told me about it already. Honestly, I was a little freaked out at first but then

after I thought about it I agreed with her. Girls our age are hot-to-trot with freshly blooming bodies and all

that so I understand what the appeal is. And I can tell that since you're still here that you've decided that you

can keep yourself under control so it's no big. And for the record: we won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Rose says. "Thank you for understanding and also for keeping this quiet."

"You're welcome, Rose. Did you take me up on the advice?" Shego asks.

"I've been talking to David and it has been helping." Rose says.

"Good." Shego says. "Now to other business... is there anything wrong with this body?"

"No." She says. "It is the picture of perfect health, save for the scratch marks earlier mentioned."

"Scratch marks?" Kim asks.

"I kinda got carried away in my... personal entertainment... and left some claw marks." Shego says, blushing.

"Oh." Kim says, feeling her temperature rising as well.

"So then I have a perfect bill of health?" Shego asks and Rose Dove nods. "Excellent. Thank you, Rose."

"You're welcome, Shego." Rose says.

The women walk out of the exam room and back out into the hallway before looking left and right.

"Principal Starr next?" Shego asks.

They make their way to the principal's office and Kim opens the door for Shego who walks in first. The

secretary looks up and then gasps as she sees Kim walk in and shut the door.

"You... You're Shego!" She exclaims.

"Yes, I am." Kim says. "We're here to see Principal Starr."

"Oh shit!" Shego suddenly exclaims. "I'll be right back!"

She runs out of the office while Kim and the secretary stand there, motionless.

"Well, that was unexpected." Principal Starr says from his office door. "I wonder why she ran off like that..."

"No clue." Kim says, shaking her head.

"Well, come in, Shego. Mary, please send her in when she arrives." He says.

"Yes, Principal Starr." The secretary says.

Shego runs through the halls, a woman on a mission.

"No running in the halls!" A voice calls.

"BITE ME!" She shouts back. Moments later, she hears footsteps behind her and rounds a corner and then

skids to a halt. She quickly spins the dial on the locker to the right... then the left... then the right once more

and lifts the latch, opening the mini-safe. She pulls out a bundle of papers and then slams the door just in time

to see an SSG officer standing there.

"You'd better be very careful what you say next." The SSG officer says.

"You'd better not piss me off or get in my way." She says. "I'm plainclothes SSG now move."

He growls but backs down as she flashes her badge at him. She then jogs around him and breaks into a dead

run once more, making it back to the principal's office only to find Kim missing.

"Where is she?" Shego asks.

"She's in the office with Principal Starr. They're waiting for you inside." She says. "Go right in."

Shego walks over to the door and opens it to find Kim and Principal Starr sitting and chatting idly. They look

over and she feels a light blush tinge her cheeks as she locks eyes with Kim for a moment.

"Come in, come in." Principal Starr says. "Have a seat."

Shego walks over and sits down next to Kim.

"Did you get what you forgot?" Principal Starr asks.

"Yeah..." Shego says, holding out the papers to Principal Starr who glances at them and then lifts his

eyebrow.

"Hmmm..." He hums. "Would you mind if I made a copy for my personal perusing?"

"Of course... but only if you make two copies... there's one other interested party who wants a copy." Shego

says. He takes the papers and quickly makes two copies before handing back the original and one copy to

Shego.

"And that is?"

"A creative-writing assignment that Shego wrote for Mister Barkin's English class." Principal Starr says.

"And how creative is it?" Kim asks.

"Let's just say it had a profound effect on Mister Barkin." Principal Starr says.

Kim stares at him for a long moment and then her face twists into a 'eww' expression and she shivers.

"Sick and wrong..." She finally says.

"But fun nonetheless." Shego says. "It was great. That was when I was torturing him in class..."

"Oh, I heard about that." Kim says. "A couple girls were walking along and gossiping about you."

"And that was when I caught you." Principal Starr says. "Now, to more current matters... You have been

absent for a day and a half from school. Please explain."

"We were attacked by Doctor Drakken after we got home from school one day—I'm sure David told you that

had happened—and then went to Nana Possible's ranch. From there, we went literally around the world on a

job for Global Justice to get my record expunged and to pay for a set of plans for a device that hopefully will

be able to put us in our right bodies." Shego says. "Does that explain everything?"

"Yes. Just please, call if this is going to happen again." Principal Starr says. "I'll change the paperwork to

reflect that it was an excused absence."

"Thank you, Principal Starr." Kim says.

"You're welcome, Kimberly." He says. "Shego, since you have gotten your record expunged, am I to assume

that you are now in the market for employment?"

"You're offering me a job?" Shego asks.

"Yes." He says. "I remember the time that you spent here as Miss Go and while you will not be so

nauseatingly saccharine-sweet, I'm sure that you will do well at teaching our students, at least until Kimberly

graduates at the end of next school year."

"Will the old contract still be in effect?" She asks and he nods. "Sounds like a plan to me. Just draft up a

teaching schedule for me and I'll do what I can to jump back into the swing of things."

"I'll prepare one for you over the next few days and get it to you before Friday so you should have the

weekend to prepare for Monday morning at eight am."

"All right, then." She says, smiling and shaking his hand. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go talk to

David Perkins to allay his fears of our being killed in action."

"Most definitely." He says, inclining his head to them.

They stand and walk out of the room and Shego glances at the clock. "Two-thirty..."

"Wow... time flies..." Kim says idly.

"That it does." Shego says.

They walk down the hall to the guidance counselor's office and walk inside.

"We're here to see Mister Perkins." Shego says.

"He should be in his office." The secretary says. "He retreated into there yesterday and left me a note saying

that I was not to disturb him unless I had information concerning you and that I was to tell you to go see him

in his smoking office as soon as you arrived."

"Thank you." Kim says and they walk into the office, only to find it empty. Shego walks over to the book case

and triggers the hidden latch which opens and reveals the hidden staircase.

"I love this office." Shego says, grinning.

"I could tell." Kim says.

The two women ascend the stairs and walk out to the smoking office before knocking on the door. They stand

for a moment and then the door opens revealing David Perkins wearing his smoking jacket with his pipe in his

right hand and a glass of brandy in his left.

"The fates have smiled upon you." He says. "I'm glad..."

"Are you all right, David?" Kim says, concerned.

"Yes..." He says. The girls walk into the office and Kim immediately spies the half-empty decanter sitting on

the table.

"David... did you drink all that by yourself?"

"Yes..." He says, drinking the liquid from his glass and automatically refilling it while simultaneously taking a

deep puff from his pipe.

"You've been awake since we left smoking and drinking?" Shego asks and he nods. "Why?"

"I was concerned..." He says. "I was afraid that this would be the time that you would not return..."

They look at him silently.

"You do not know what I saw in your eyes when you received the call." He says. "I saw mortal fear... and that

scared me far more than anything I've seen before... I was afraid that I would be among the last to see you two

alive..."

"And so you opted to come here to drink and smoke." Shego says and he nods.

"I know it sounds foolish... but it was the only thing that could keep my mind occupied..." He says. "I could

see things happening to you... horrible things... each worse than the last... yet here you stand..."

"Yet here we stand." Shego says. "Drakken is dead."

"Did you kill him?"

"No." Kim says, shaking her head. "Papa Possible—my grandfather—killed him. He shot him using his rifle

from when he served in Korea."

"Where will you go from here?" He asks.

"I'll finish school," Kim says. "Shego is going to teach here until I graduate and will quit after that if she

doesn't keep teaching for something to do."

"Isn't she a criminal?"

"I've received a full pardon." Shego says. "We did a job for Global Justice and they gave me the pardon."

"I'm glad." He says. "As much as you like your 'bad girl' image, I can see that it hurts you inside and I'm glad

to see you're starting a new life."

"Indeed." Shego says. "Now, David, what are you going to do?"

"That depends on what you are talking about." He says.

"Are you going to continue drinking like a fish and smoking like a chimney or are you going to tap out your

pipe, pour the rest of your drink back into the decanter, and sleep it off on the couch?" Shego asks.

He looks at her for a long moment before deciding on the second option.

"Thank you, David." Shego says. "Come on, Kimmie, it's about time for classes to let out so we should go

down and talk to your teachers."

"Right," Kim says. "I'll see you later, David."

"Take care, Shego, Kimberly." He says.

The females walk out of the office and back down the stairs. As they exit his office, they look at the secretary.

"David is not to be disturbed." Shego says and the secretary nods.

Kim and Shego then walk out of the guidance counselor's office just in time to hear the bell ring. As they walk

along, they stop as they see a familiar brunette glaring at them.

"There is something not right about you two." Bonnie says, walking up to them. "You're too sexual... too

wild... too unhinged... and you... you're too restrained... you're each other."

"Wow. Took you this long?" Shego asks scathingly.

"Be nice." Kim chides.

"I was trying to make things fit into what I knew but that is where things fell apart. Everything was opposite."

Bonnie says. "Now I think I understand. I just have one question to ask... are you two together?"

"What kind of left-field question is that?" Shego asks.

"Yes, we are." Kim says.

"Oh... ok..." Bonnie says, turns, and walks off.

"What was that about?" Shego asks.

"I think she was crushing on you... or would that be me..? Whatever... She was crushing and got crunched."

Kim says.

"Oh." Shego says. "That does kinda explain the hyper-bitchiness."

"Yeah... that and her sisters..." Kim says.

"Hey you!" A voice calls and the duo turns to see a bouncy blonde quickly making her way through the

crowd. "I was... what?!"

"Problem?" Shego asks.

"Aren't you two enemies?" Tara asks.

"We were." Kim says. "Things have changed."

"Oh... so now what are you?" Tara asks.

"Well... we decided to make love not war..." Shego says. Kim looks at her with an incredulous expression as

she grins.

"Ho... lee... shit!" Tara exclaims. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kim says, nodding.

"Damn..." Tara says.

"Tara, do you know if Bonnie was crushing on me?" Kim asks.

"You think that Bonnie's a lesbian?" Tara asks, unsure.

"Well... here's the thing... you know what's been going on with me and Kimmie, right?" Shego says, causing

Tara to blink. "I'm not Kim. I'm Shego. She's Kim."

Tara blinks again.

"We got hit with one of Drakken's rays." Kim says.

"Oh..." Tara says. "I get it now."

"Yeah. Well, Bonnie didn't catch on until just how and cornered us on it. Then she said she couldn't figure it

out since it didn't match with what she knew and closed with asking if we were involved." Kim says.

"I asked her what kind of left-field question it was and Kim answered the question." Shego says. "Then she

was like 'oh... ok...' and walked off."

"Wow... sounds like she was crushing to me..." Tara says. "I never figured her for the type..."

"If you go after her, be careful and be gentle." Shego says.

"What?" Kim asks.

"She's caught the scent of blood in the water." Shego says. "And it seems she's on the prowl."

"What? No!" She denies.

"Right..." Shego says. "You might want to talk to Monique and ask for any gossip about her before going and

talking to her first-hand."

"Right... good point..." She says, then blinks and blushes as she realizes she is caught.

"Oh and one more thing..." Shego says, holding up the sheaf of papers. "The original... with annotations..."

Tara smiles brilliantly and takes the papers before hugging her tightly.

"Thank you..." She whispers before releasing her.

"Enjoy." Shego says, grinning.

"I will." Tara says, and then quickly darts off.

"Wasn't that..."

"The story I wrote for Barkin's class?" Shego asks. "Yeah."

"And Tara..?"

"Let's just say she's gonna have some... fun... with the story..."

Kim looks at her for a long moment before her eyes grow large and her mouth drops open from shock.

"No way..." Kim says.

"Yes way." Shego says. "Now come on, we've got to get our assignments."

ELSEWHERE...

Bonnie sits quietly in the locker room, staring at the lockers before her in silent contemplation.

"What was I thinking?" She says quietly to the air. "I mean... I'm not like that... right? Then why do I feel so

empty..?" She sighs heavily. "Damn it..."

"Problem?" Tara queries as she walks over to the bench where Bonnie is sitting. Bonnie stands and Tara holds

up one hand, forestalling her. "Stay a while, please."

"Ok..." Bonnie says.

"So what's wrong, Bonnie?" Tara asks.

"Well... the thing is... you know about Kim and Shego... right?" Bonnie asks. "I mean being in each other's

bodies?"

"Yeah..." Tara says.

"I finally caught on and confronted them about it and they said it was true... and then I was talking to them

and I asked if they were... well... involved... and they are..." She says.

"I know." Tara says. "What's wrong, Bonnie?"

"Well... the thing is... I feel strange about it..." Bonnie says.

"How?" Tara asks.

"I... I'm not sure... I don't know how to put it into words..."

"Do you feel like someone has taken something important from you? Like you lost something you never knew

you had until it was gone?" Tara asks. "Like a part of your world has just been shifted out of place and you

don't know what to do with yourself? You feel hollow and alone and in desperate need of something you

can't put into words?"

Bonnie blinks and nods slowly.

"You loved her." Tara says.

"But I'm not gay..." Bonnie says.

"Neither am I." Tara says. "I'm a lesbian and I think that you might be a lesbian as well."

"You... you're kidding... right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Tara asks, gazing at Bonnie with a straight face. "Bonnie, I had to come to terms

with my sexuality when I found that I was attracted to women and I had nobody there to support me. I had to

forge out on my own and I had nothing to fall back on. I had to learn a lot of things through trial and error... I

don't want you to have to go to through the same things that I did..."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asks.

"Well... first I want to perform a little test on you to see if I'm right... then after that more things will happen...

but first the test..."

"Ok... so what's the test?" Bonnie asks.

Tara scoots a bit closer to Bonnie and looks her square in the eye.

"It goes something like this..." She says, and then gently cups Bonnie's cheek before leaning in and kissing her

softly on the lips. Tara watches her reaction through half-lidded eyes, smiling inwardly as she sees Bonnie's

eyes go wide from shock at first, then droop as she starts to enjoy the sensation of the blonde's lips being

pressed to her own. As Tara breaks the kiss, she leans back slowly and watches as Bonnie slowly opens her

eyes and lets out a shaky breath.

"That was the test?" Bonnie finally asks breathlessly.

"Did you feel disgusted?" Tara asks and Bonnie thinks before shaking her head. "Did you feel scared?"

"At first... but then no..." Bonnie says.

"Do you want to try it again?" Tara asks and Bonnie blinks before leaning forward and kissing the blonde

once more.

ELSEWHERE...

"I've got a feeling that Tara's making her move." Shego says.

"How are you sure?"

"Something just makes me think that soon those two will be an item." Shego says.

"Huh... that will be good. Bonnie needs someone nice in her life." Kim says.

Kim's kimmunicator beeps and she withdraws it from her pocket.

"What's the sitch?" Kim says.

"Wow... that's strange to see you saying that with that body..." Wade says. "I've got the ray done and

everything checks out with the schematics and what not. I've sent the information to the Seniors who told me

everything was good so I'm not worried. How do you want to do this?"

"Where does he live?" Shego asks.

"Ten minutes away..." Kim says.

"Don't go anywhere, nerdlinger." Shego says. "We're on our way."

"But Shego, what about the class work?" Kim asks.

"I'll call Ben and have him get the assignments for me." Shego says. "And in exchange, I'll promise him a

favor."

"An open-ended promise... that's kinda dangerous..." Kim says.

"Ben is honorable. I have no worries about him." Shego says. "Now come on... I want to get back to my old

body and get out of these hormones!"

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

Kim and Shego walk up to the front door of Wade's home and Shego knocks on the door. They stand there

for a moment, and then watch as a lovely middle-aged woman opens the door and looks at them.

"Can I help you?" She says.

"It depends. Are you Wade's mother?" Shego asks.

"Shego," Kim says chidingly. "Sorry, Mrs. Load. Shego's feeling a bit snippy."

Mrs. Load stares at the twosome for a long moment.

"We're here to see Wade?" Kim says. "He's build us a ray-device to reverse the mind-transfer that Doctor

Drakken performed on us."

"Oh... ok..." She says, nodding slowly. "Come in..."

"Don't worry. I won't cause any trouble." Shego says. "I've got a conditional pardon from Global Justice and

I'm enjoying being a free woman so I'm gonna be good. Besides, if I cause trouble then I'll never hear the end

of it from Kimmie..."

"Shego, please be good." Kim says. "At least wait until we're back in our own bodies once more..."

"Wow... suddenly I'm hungry for Bueno Nacho... eww..." Shego says.

"Maybe we should wait for a week..." Kim says suddenly.

"Oh, hell no..." Shego says. "I'm not getting stuck with 'Aunt Flo.'"

"Wade is up in his room..." Mrs. Load says, watching the duo carefully.

"Thanks." Shego says and they walk up the stairs and into his room. As they enter, Shego lifts one eyebrow.

"This is his room? This looks like some evil techno-villain's lair or something."

"Hardly," The husky genius says. "I don't have near the level of weaponry lying around that most techno-

villains have. I do, however, have this device. Are you ready?"

They nod, clasping hands as he touches a button on the side of the machine. Wade watches silently as the

machine hums softly, a blue glow growing around it and then shooting out at the two of them. After a

moment, the beam dissipates and the two women collapse unconscious. Wade walks over and (with a strength

belying his apparent huskiness) lifts both of them up and carries them easily over to his bed where he lays

them down. Once they're situated, he walks over to a weight bench and starts doing chest-presses.

FOUR HOURS LATER...

"Ugh..." Shego says, opening her eyes and staring up at the ceiling. "I hate ray weapons... hey! I have my

voice back!"

"Shego?" Wade says.

"One in the same," Shego says. She slowly sits up and looks around the room before focusing on the figure

sitting and doing bicep curls. "Do me a favor... put down that dumbbell and help me up."

He nods, puts down the weight, and then walks over and carefully lifts her to her feet.

"Are you steady?" He asks, moving back a bit from her.

"Yeah... and thanks..." She says, moving forward and embracing him. He blinks, taken aback by the

surprisingly familiar gesture from the normally reserved woman, and then blushes as he realizes that a very

cushy part of her very feminine anatomy is pressed against him. She leans back and kisses him on the cheek

before stepping back and sitting down. "Oh, and if you tell anyone beside Kimmie that I did that, I'll hunt you

down."

He nods dumbly and takes a shambling step back before sitting down in his computer chair with a thud.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"Ouch..." Kim mumbles, slowly opening her eyes and looking up at the ceiling.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." Shego says, gazing down at the redhead with a loving expression. "It's nice to

finally see you in your body."

"Shego?" Kim says softly and Shego nods. Kim blinks, then smiles and throws her arms around Shego before

pulling her down and kissing her several times on the face. After the exuberant display, Shego helps Kim sit

up and the redhead looks at the still stunned savant. "Is something wrong with Wade?" She asks.

"I fried his brain... why don't you go over there and give him a hug and kiss on the cheek to see if that will

jump-start him once more." Shego says.

"Is that what you did to him?" Kim asks and she nods, blushing. "Well, I guess I owe him that much for what

he's done for us..."

She stands slowly, and then walks over to him before leaning down and wrapping her arms around him

gently. She smiles to herself as she feels his arms move and wrap around her as well, holding her tenderly. She

leans back a bit and kisses him on the cheek and then pulls back from the embrace. He blinks and looks at her

with a confused expression.

"What just happened?" He asks.

"Well, in nerd terms you had a divide-by-zero followed by a buffer-overrun and subsequent crash with a

reboot." Shego says.

"Oh." Wade says.

"Thanks again, Wade." Shego says. "Now come on, Kimmie... let's go home..."

"Actually, can we stop by my house first?" Kim asks.

"Uh... what?" Shego asks.

"Well, I wanted to give mom and dad the good news that we're back in our own bodies." Kim says. "That and

get some clothes to wear for tomorrow."

Shego stares at Kim for a long moment.

"You were talking about going back to your condo in Upperton... right?" Kim asks softly.

Shego looks at her for a long moment before her lips turn up in a soft smile.

"You're beautiful, Kimmie." Shego says. "Now come on, let's tell mom and dad the good news. Traffic into

Upperton is gonna suck for another hour or so and so we might as well spend that time with your parents."

"Our parents," Kim says.

"Our parents," Shego agrees.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Kim opens her eyes and smiles as she looks at Shego's sleeping visage.

"I could get used to this..." Kim says softly.

Shego's lips turn up a bit and her eyes open a crack.

"Finally awake?" She asks softly. "Took you long enough... now come on... we have school..."

"We?" Kim asks, confused.

"Well, yes." Shego says. "You have school and I have to get ready for Monday."

"Ugh..." Kim says and slowly extricates herself from the bed. "Please tell me you have a shower like the one in

the last lair..."

"But of course." Shego says.

"Good..." Kim says. "It was amazing..."

Shego chuckles softly at the drawn-out word.

"All right... get a move on..."

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Kim smiles as Shego pulls up in the school parking lot and parks in a spot marked SSG ONLY.

"Ready?" Shego says.

"Not really, but here we go." Kim says.

"I'll see you at lunch..." Shego promises.

"I look forward to it." Kim says, then leans over and gives Shego a soft kiss before getting out of the car.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

Kim sits in English class, looking at the front where Mister Barkin is eyeing her closely.

"Class! Today we will be doing another creative writing assignment. It will involve at least two parties and an

action scene. And Possible: keep it PG this time." He says, glaring at Kim.

"Don't blame me if you can't read a naughty story." Kim says calmly. "I thought it was pretty good, if I say

so myself."

"Huh." He says derisively. "Begin!"

HOURS LATER...

Kim walks into the cafeteria and smiles as she sees Shego sitting with Ben Lee and Monique. She walks over

to the table and gives Shego a soft kiss before sitting down as well.

"Well, Miss Possible, it's good to see you finally in your own body." Ben says.

"It's good to be back, Ben." Kim says. "What's up?"

"We have a bit of a problem. You see, the SSG badge was issued to this body but to that person... so to

rectify this problem, I've come up with a simple solution." Ben says, taking out a small item from his pocket

and putting it on the table before Shego. "You and Shego are now both full members of the SSG."

"Spanking!" Kim says, grinning.

"All right, girlfriend, now that we've got the whole SSG thing done... are you and she officially an item?"

Monique asks.

"The kiss when she walked in wasn't enough?" Ben asks. Monique glares at Ben balefully.

"Watch it, Lee." Monique says.

He lifts his eyebrow and grins at her.

"Humph." Monique grunts, and then turns to Kim who's grinning at her. "What?"

"Do you think it's gonna be Jones-Lee?" Kim asks.

"I was thinking Lee-Jones." Shego says.

"What are you two... oh no!" Monique exclaims.

"Oh, come off it, Mo. We could both see it." Kim says.

She glances at the young man who's watching with an amused expression and feels her face grow warmer as

she starts blushing. Just then she spies her salvation in the distance...

"Look at that! B and T!" Monique exclaims, pointing at the twosome who are standing close to one another,

but who're still separated enough for plausible deniability. Tara looks over at them and smiles before saying

something to Bonnie who looks hurt for a moment. Tara then says something else and Bonnie nods and then

smiles at Tara before giving her a discrete peck on the cheek. "Damn... I... damn..." Monique says.

"You didn't think it was really them together?" Ben asks and Monique shakes her head. "Guess sometimes the

best things in life are a surprise..."

She looks at him and blushes once more as she sees he is looking at her with an intense gaze. She tries to think

of something to say but her mind is short-circuited at the moment and the only thing that would save her is...

"Mo!" Bonnie says, snapping Monique out of her mental wheel-spinning.

"What? Sorry." Monique says, blushing hotly.

"So what's the sitch?" Kim asks.

"Well... Bonnie and I... we are an item..." Tara says.

"Congratulations, both of you..." Shego says, smiling at them.

"Thank you." Tara says, blushing. Bonnie just nods, not taking her eyes from Kim.

"Kim... I wanted to tell you something..." Bonnie says.

"What's that?" Kim asks.

"For a long time... I was crushing on you but I didn't know how to act... I'm sorry that I was a super-bitch...

maybe if I hadn't been... things might have been different... but I'm glad that they happened the way they

did... because I can see you're happy with Shego and I'm really enjoying the time I'm spending with Tara..."

Bonnie says.

"No big, B." Kim says, smiling at the brunette and giving her a gentle hug before sitting down once more.

"Hey, Bonnie?" Shego says.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about bouncing a quarter off your ass... though it was a nice target..." Shego says.

"And I'm sorry I lashed you with the towel..." Bonnie says.

"Same here..." Shego says and the women embrace.

"Towel-lashings and quarter-bouncing? Where was I?" Ben asks and is rewarded with a smack from Monique.

"Guess I've got to behave... don't I?"

"Yes, you do." Monique says.

"So how did you like the story?" Shego asks, sitting down once more. Tara and Bonnie sit down as well and

lean in a bit.

"That was by far one of the best written yet filthiest, most deviant and debauched pieces of smut I've ever laid

my eyes on." Tara says, looking disgusted.

"So you liked it?" Shego asks, grinning.

"It was amazing..." Tara says. "If you ever write anything like that again..."

"You'll get a signed copy with annotations." Shego says.

"Thank you!" Tara says, grinning broadly.

"You know... I was just thinking... how do you think that Ron will take all these changes?" Kim says.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Ron walks into the school after having been absent for almost a week with the flu and stops dead in his tracks

as he sees Kim give Shego a kiss before jogging over and wrapping her arm around Bonnie's shoulders and

holding her close.

"Maybe I'm still sick... because I think I'm hallucinating..." Ron says.

"No, Ronald, you're not." Ben says.

"Who are you?" Ron asks, looking at the young man who is dressed in a uniform that looks vaguely familiar

to him.

"Ben Lee, SSG, and have I got a story to tell you..."

The End


End file.
